Time Heals All
by terriberri23
Summary: Sequel to At The Beginning. Continues right where "At the beginning" left off. A rewrite of season six to include Jess. From chapter 2 on its based on each episode from season 6. So anything you recognize its from the episodes and is not mine.
1. Prologue: Long Time Waiting

Prologue:

Long Time Waiting

Nine hours had passed since the shots had been fired at the bar. The sun shone through the windows of the hospital, it was a beautiful day in New York City. But no one in the little waiting room noticed; there was nothing but darkness in there.

Jess sat curled up on the uncomfortable plastic chair, her head resting on Don's shoulder with his suit jacket over her upper body. She hadn't been injured; she only had a few cuts and scrapes from the glass. Her hands had been cut up the worst where she had landed on them.

Don sat with his head leaned against the cold wall, his head was sore from a gash over his eye. It had been stitched up, but now the painkillers were starting to wear off. Otherwise, he was physically fine.

Adam, Stella, and Sid had very similar injuries to Angell, a few cuts and scrapes, the bruises and stiffness would come in the next few hours.

Mac, Sheldon, and Josh were farther away and had been lucky enough to avoid injury. They had been checked out at the scene and stayed to process. A person doesn't open fire on a cop bar and get away with it.

Lindsay paced back and forth the floor. Her blouse covered in her husband's blood and her jeans soaked with her own. When the shooting began, Danny had taken her to the ground with him where she landed on glass and cut her right knee badly enough for stitches. The rest of the scrapes she received were minor.

They came out of the shooting unharmed; except Danny. He was the only person who caught a bullet; a slug landed in his back. While he was conscious at the scene, he lost a lot of blood and had been in surgery for a long time…nine hours. Nine hours his family had been waiting for news as whether he would make it or…well no one wanted to think it but the unspoken possibility was there.

"What is taking so long?" Lindsay asked. She stopped pacing and took a seat; she asked the same question every half hour to break the silence which led to Stella going down to the nurses' station for an update only to receive the same information "He's stable and still in surgery, please be patient" which led to Lindsay resuming her pacing.

"Okay. Come with me, Linds." Jess rose from her chair and grasped her friend's cold hand, "Trust me." She escorted Lindsay out of the waiting room; with everyone right behind her. She led Lindsay down the hall and made a right continuing until they reached the hospital chapel.

"Jess, I'm not…" Lindsay whispered, "I'm a scientist. I don't think I can sit in there and pray to a God I don't know exists."

"Trust me. I spent a lot of time in hospitals as a kid. This is the most hopeful place you can find." replied Jess. "And we need hope."

Lindsay nodded her head and everyone went in to sit, to wait for news, and to hope.


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1:

The News

The silence in the chapel was stifling as everyone waited for news about Danny. No one moved, no one spoke, and they sat on the hard pews staring at the altar and waited.

Doctor Erica Collins walked up to the chapel; she pulled off her surgical cap and leaned back against the wooden doors. This was the hardest part of being a surgeon: having to deliver bad news to the patient's loved ones. She took a deep breath and walked in to end his family's anguish.

Lindsay heard the door open and turned her head; she stood when she saw it was the doctor. Her legs wobbled as she approached the doctor terrified of what the news could be. Her friends stood behind her; Don placed his hand on her back for support; Jess and Stella stood right next to her. Sid left to handle the autopsy of the bartender and Adam had left to help out at the lab.

"Detective Messer's family," Dr. Collins assumed.

"Yes," Lindsay whispered, "I'm his wife. How is he?"

"He pulled through the surgery and he is stable," Erica stated. "However, the path of the bullet caused…complications."

"But he's okay; he's going to be alright?" Lindsay questioned. All she cared about was that Danny was alive; she would deal with anything else the doctor had to say as long as he was still breathing.

"He's young, healthy and strong," Erica said. "He'll live."

"You said there were complications," Stella stated. "What kind of complications?"

"Mr. Messer is still sedated; until he wakes up and I can run some more tests, I won't know the extent of the damage to his spinal cord. But there is inflammation and swelling around the area which means he will most likely have lost some or all of the function in his lower extremities," Erica explained.

Lindsay let the words sink in but none of it mattered right now. "Can I see him?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll take you up to the surgical ICU," Erica replied.

Lindsay nodded but turned to face her friends, "Danny's mom, Janet is on her way so I won't be alone and Lucy is with Danny's aunt. I don't want to ask this favor but…" she let her sentence hang.

"Well get them, Linds," Flack said. "Well get the sons of bitches who did this, I promise."

**********************************************************************************************************

After Mac filled the team in with information about the shooting, which was in Adams words a "whole lot of nothing," Jess and Don left the lab and walked back to the car in silence. Jess hadn't felt this horrible since she was thirteen; her body ached, her mind ached, and her heart ached. She got into the car and let her head fall back against the headrest.

"I'll drop you at your place before I head to the precinct," Don said as he put the car in drive and headed out of the lab parking lot.

Jess glared at him. "I'm working this case too," she reminded him. "If you think you are dropping me off and keeping me out of this then you hit your head harder than the doctors thought."

"Jess, I have no intention of keeping you out of this," Don replied. "It's just...you haven't eaten or slept in almost 48 hours; you need a break."

"There is plenty to eat at the station," Jess replied. "And coffee was invented for the sleep deprived."

Don came to a stop at the red light and turned to face Jess. "You need to go home." Don stated, "The last couple of days have been…" he let his sentence hang, not really wanting to bring up the events of the last two days but still wanting to protect her.

"Hell," Jess said, "the past couple of days have been hell. Holly died, Benton was hurt, Danny is barely hanging on, and I just want to get the bastards who shot at us at the bar. Going home to an empty apartment and crawling into an empty bed is not an option. I don't, I can't, be alone tonight."

The light changed to green and Don accelerated the car, he switched from the turning lane which would have taken them to Jess's place to the straight lane which headed towards the precinct. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

********************************************************************************************************************

Angell rubbed her brow in frustration as she and Flack exited the interrogation room. They finished interviewing their third suspect in as many hours. They still had nothing: piles of evidence that didn't lead them anywhere. Don wandered over to his desk to call Mac and fill him in; their person of interest might be a thief and a scum bag but couldn't be their shooter. Jess plopped down at her desk and flicked on her computer, fully aware of the many eyes focus on her from her friends and colleagues. "I'm fine," Jess insisted.

O'Bryan had been watching his detectives since they arrived from the hospital; while he understood their drive and need to work the bar case, he could no longer watch them run themselves into the ground. He poked his head out of his office and called, "Angell, Flack can I see you in my office for a sec?"

"What is it?" Angell demanded.

"How is the case going?" O'Bryan replied.

"Vince isn't our guy," Flack said. He didn't want to admit they had nothing, but they had nothing.

"But we are working other leads," Angell lied.

O'Bryan nodded, "I said the case was yours and you can keep working it in the morning."

"But the leads…" Flack said.

"…Can wait until morning." O'Bryan said, "If you feel they can't, pass it off to Martinez, Rogers, or Maka; either would love the chance to work this. The two of you need to go home: sleep, eat, and grieve."

Jess opened her mouth to speak but O'Bryan cut her off. "Yes, that's an order," he stated.

Angell and Flack nodded their heads; there really wasn't much point in arguing with the boss. "We don't have anything to pass off," Flack admitted.

"I know," O'Bryan said, "now go home."

Angell and Flack stomped their feet like little pissed off kids to the exit. Angell placed her hand on the doorframe and turned back around, "I might need a few days: I'm planning on going to Wisconsin for her funeral."

"I already approved the time off," O'Bryan stated. "I'm going too."

Jess nodded her thanks.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Don pulled into the parking lot of the hospital; even though both were now beyond exhaustion, neither wanted to go home. Jess moved her hand to the car door handle to open the door; but, before she could, Don seized Jess's wrist and pulled her back towards him for a hug. Jess looked up and stared directly in his eyes. "Don," she whispered; she didn't want to be held at the moment. She knew that if she gave into him then she would break down and Jess was terrified that if she let herself fall apart she wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Just give me a minute, Jessie," he said tucking a lose string of hair behind her ears. "Please let me hold you, I need to hold you."

Jess nodded; his voice had such an urgency to it she couldn't say no. She shifted herself and buried her head in his chest. Don wrapped his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let go.

He could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears as she let her tough girl persona crumble. Those were the first real tears she had cried for her friend and he soon found a few tears rolling down his cheeks too: for Holly and for Jess. The fear of thinking she was the one shot still haunted him. For Danny and for himself. He had never come so close to death as he did that night in the bar and no matter how tough he pretends to be…it had scared him.

Jess resurfaced and wiped the tears from Don's eyes before pushing her lips against his; she wanted to feel him, needed to feel him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and maneuvered her body, so she was sitting on his lap. Don's arms roamed down from her hair to her lower back and he deepened the kiss; he was as hungry for her. "We can't," Don said breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes we can," Jess said. "There is a back seat."

"That's not the reason," Don replied. "I won't take advantage of your hurt."

"You're not taking any advantage," Jess laughed. "I want to do this."

Don looked into her eyes again; the need and want shone through and he moved his head to let his lips brush against hers.

*************************************************************************************************************

Don and Jess walked into Danny's room 45 minutes later, with some of the frustrations and tensions of the past two days worked out. The room was filled with familiar faces; it seemed that no one could just go home and sleep. Only Mac was absent, still at the lab going over the evidence.

Danny was still unconscious, though the effects of the anesthesia wore off hours ago; now, they were playing the wait game again. Jess and Don made themselves comfortable on the hard chairs. "Linds," Don said looking at the woman he had come to love like a sister, "the promise I made this morning, I plan on keeping it."

"I know," Lindsay said managing a weak smile, "we'll get the bastards who did this."

Everyone fell back into silence again; the only sounds coming from the _beeping_ of the machines surrounding Danny. The humming was oddly comforting and peaceful. The silence went on for more than an hour until a low moan escaped from Danny's lips. "Did you hear that?" Stella asked.

Lindsay nodded standing up and leaning over the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Danny, can you hear me?" she whispered.

"No response," Lindsay sighed; she went to sit back down when she caught the glimmer of Danny's blue eyes flickering open. "Danny," Lindsay said as the tears started to form in her own eyes.

Danny looked around the room trying to remember where he was and how he got there but a more pressing issue came to mind as he tried to sit up. "I can't feel my legs," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: Epilogue

Chapter 2: Epilogue

Fall started to set in and, like the leaves that change color, she too had changed. Distanced, moody, withdrawn, and sad was the Jess that had returned from Wisconsin. He hadn't seen her smile in months and he missed his Jess.

Don lent against the railing of the balcony and inhaled the night's crisp air. He was thinking when his cell rang. "Arg!" he sighed: work was the last thing he wanted to do tonight. Don flipped his phone, "Flack," he said; he listened attentively to the person on the other line. "And you're going?" he questioned. "No, no I'll meet you there," he said before clicking the phone shut.

Don stared out at the lights of New York City for a few moments; he ran his hand over his face before heading inside and down the hall to the bathroom door. He could still hear the water running as he walked in. "Jess, I got to head out," Don said.

"'Kay," Jess replied. Normally he would have opened the curtains for a goodbye kiss, or something and then again the other Jess would have pulled him into her for a kiss; he really missed his Jess and he didn't have a clue as to how to get her back.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

"So tell me again, whose idea was it to come to an abandoned building in the middle of the night based on a tip from the tip line?" Flack asked Mac and Danny as they made their way to the elevator. He caught Danny's look, "I'm totally in, just felt the need to point out the obvious stupidity."

"This is the first lead we've had on the bar shooting in over a month," Danny stated. "And I believed her."

"Shush," Mac ordered them both as the elevator opened up, "let's go." Mac and Flack walked out slowly first, both had their hands on their guns, and Danny wheeled himself out behind them. The floor was empty. "Are you sure this is the place?" Mac asked.

"This is the place," Danny assured them.

Flack nodded his head towards the window where he caught a glimpse of a woman; she made her way into the building. She and Danny began to exchange words but Flack didn't hear much of the conversation: his instincts had taken over. He didn't like this; there was something about the situation that made him uneasy.

"I tried to stop them, I really did," the mystery woman said and suddenly the elevator door opened and there was gunfire. As quickly as it started, it stopped as the shooter turned and ran through the emergency exit. "Danny," Flack turned to his friend lying on the floor.

"Go with Mac, I'm fine," Danny called pulling himself over towards the mystery woman who was obviously hit.

Flack headed down the stairs; he reached the bottom floor. "Don," Mac called, "we lost him."

Flack lowered his head in disappointment. "What do you think that was all about?" Flack asked as he and Mac headed back up the stairs to where Danny still sat.

Mac shrugged. "I think we are getting close," he said, "and someone doesn't want us to solve this one."

Danny looked up from where he was, "She's dead."

********************************************************************************************************************************

Flack and Mac left the crime scene upstairs where Stella, Hawkes, Lindsay, and Danny were processing. "I'm going to check see if there is any surveillance," Flack said. "Might show us the shooter or Jane Doe entering."

"I think that might be covered," Mac said nodding his head towards the security post where Jess was standing with her notebook out. "I thought she was still on a leave of absence?"

"Yeah, so did I," Don said shocked to see Jess standing there clearly working.

"Jess," Mac said as they approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Jess replied, "I just finished glancing through…"

"You were on leave," Mac said.

"And now I'm back," Jess stated.

"Jess," Don said.

"O'Bryan suggested I take some time to clear my head: I did. And now I'm back." Jess said and added, "I'm fine but we have a missing security guard, Albert Pelton."

"Can you pull up the cameras for the elevator?' Mac asked.

"Sorry, this is a new area and there are no cameras in the elevator but I did pinpoint the time when our shooter entered. And there is no sign of our Jane Doe entering the building," Jess said.

"Okay, get a BOLO out on Pelton and have those tapes send over to the lab," Mac said. "Oh and, Angell…"

"Hmm," she said.

"Good to have you back," Mac said.

"Thanks Mac," Jess said. Mac nodded and headed out the door. Jess turned back around and caught Don's wary look. "What?" she demanded.

"You are not fine," he said.

Jess shrugged. "I can't mope around the apartment anymore," she muttered, "and now I have work to do."

********************************************************************************************************************8********************

O'Bryan walked out of his office and smiled at the fact that both Angell and Benton were back where they belonged. The past month had been hard on everyone with Holly's death and Danny ending up in that chair and the person or persons responsible still out there, free, but seeing his detectives back felt like things were finally starting to get back to normal.

Flack caught O'Bryan leaving the station and chased to catch up with him. "Sir," he called.

"Flack," O'Bryan said, "what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a minute?" Flack asked.

"I have a meeting but I can give you a minute. Walk with me to my car," O'Bryan said.

They started to walk but Flack hadn't spoken. "That minute is almost up," O'Bryan said. "What's bugging you?"

Flack swallowed. "Angell," he admitted.

"Ah, I see." O'Bryan grinned, "And what about Angell?"

"She's not ready to be back to work; definitely not on active duty," Flack said. "Jess has been through a lot."

"And you are a certified psychologist?" O'Bryan said

"No. But I know Jess," Don replied.

"I know you do," O'Bryan said understandingly. "But I know Angell and she's ready to be back and I think you are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. She's not back on active duty; I'm just letting her work the bar case because she needs closure just like you all do. Then we follow protocol: she was involved in a shooting which means…."

"A trip to Ruby," Flack said.

"Who is a certified psychologist," O'Bryan said, "and a piece of friendly advice: don't treat Jess like she's broken. She's still Angell, just with a little more bandage."

Flack nodded when his cell went off; he talked for a moment then hung up, "Our shooters have hit again, I'm going to get Angell and head out."

****************************************************************************************************************************

Jess stood looking through the two way mirror into the interrogation room at Mac interviewing Jake. She couldn't believe the shooting was random: that Danny was in that wheelchair with a 10% chance of walking because of randomness; that Holly's tribute had been turned into a bloodbath because of randomness; they all almost died because of randomness. Flack opened the door and walked in, "Hey, how's he doing in there?"

"It was all random," Jess said crossing her arms. "Just some idiot kids and they randomly shoot at the bar that night."

"Would it make you feel better if we were the targets?" he asked.

"I don't think anything can make me feel better," she shrugged. "But I'm fine."

Don nodded, "Okay you are fine," he said. "Want to go home?"

"You can go ahead, I'll be there in an hour or so," Jess said. "I have a quick stop first."

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Jess sat alone in the little Irish pub just down from her place. She took another sip of her beer and stared out to space:, she certainly wasn't fine.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: So I went along with the actual episode epilogue for this one, I wanted to wrap up the shooting. But I don't know if I should keep going episode by episode adding Jess and changing things to make it fit my story (mainly just keeping the cases) or if I should completely ignore season six is happening and come up with my own. Love to hear you guys options on this. Thanks:)


	4. Chapter 3: Blacklist

Chapter 3: Blacklist Featuring Grave Digger

Jess sat curled up on the couch flicking the channels on the TV; it was after 3 o'clock in the morning and she was still awake…just like she had been last night and the night before that. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept.

Don turned over in the bed he reached for Jess only to find her side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes and registered Jess wasn't there; he heard the TV coming from the living room. He groaned: this wasn't the first night he had woken up to find her gone. Don kicked off the blankets and sleepily wandered out to the living room. "Hey," he said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," Jess said.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Don asked.

She yawned, "I'm not tired."

Don sighed again and moved over to join her on the couch, "If you're having trouble sleeping, you know you can talk to me about it; about anything."

Jess avoided looking at Don. "I'm fine," she said, "just not tired."

"Okay," Don said. "What are you watching?" he asked scooting down beside her: if she wasn't going to sleep then he would stay up with her.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Tag along?" Jess repeated bitterly, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," O'Bryan stated, "I'm serious. Look I can't put you back on active duty until you complete your sessions with Ruby-" Jess rolled her eyes "-Don't roll your eyes. It is department policy that you see the in-house shrink weather you want to or not. However, if I put you on restricted duty; it gets you off desk duty…I can't handle watching you sitting at the desk another day: you look so miserable."

Jess groaned, "I like flying solo, but okay, you're right it beats watching my desk."

"I'll partner you up with Flack, sound good?" O'Bryan asked.

"Sounds great," she lied. Going back to tagging along after working alone was humiliating enough, but she would have preferred to be partnered with anyone else; she didn't want to let O'Bryan know that.

Jess exited O'Bryan's office and wandered over to Flack's desk; she leaned against it. "So I'm no longer on desk duty," she said.

"How did you pull that off?" Flack asked a little concerned.

"You're stuck with me," Jess stated.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Don and Jess stood by the crime scene tape at Aaron Dexter's murder scene waiting for Mac to reach the scene.

Don was talking to her but she didn't hear what he was saying to her…

_Jess looked around, she was back at Tillary's Diner. She felt her heart race and she saw Holly lying on the ground. She could hear herself calling Holly's name then she saw the blood coming from Holly's wounds and she found herself calling for an ambulance. _

"Jess," Mac called bringing her back to the present. She could tell Don was giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry Mac, didn't hear you pull up," Jess said.

"You all right?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jess replied. "I'm going see what Hawkes got," she moved away from Mac and Don and maneuvered down to where Hawkes was examining the body.

"How is she doing?" Mac whispered.

"She's having a hard time," Don admitted. "I don't know the last time she slept, but O'Bryan thinks it's better for her to be in the field: get her mind off Holly and the shooting."

"You disagree," Mac observed.

Don shrugged, "So this is Aaron Dexter," he pointed down the street towards the body and changing the subject, "Looks like a robbery gone south"

************************************************************************************************************************************

Mac, Angell, and Flack pulled into the precinct; they had just come back from arresting Junior Mosley for Aaron's murder. Angell got out of the backseat where she had ridden with the prisoner and drug him out.

"Detective Angell," Ruby Harrison called as she walked down the steps of the station and approached the detectives, "you are just the person I've been looking for."

Jess put on a fake grin. "Take him in: I'll be in, in a second."

Mac and Flack gave Ruby a nod; they had both the pleasure of being forced to talk to her. Mac spoke with her after Claire died on Sinclair's orders. Flack had required therapy after the bombing on O'Bryan's orders. They took Mosley inside leaving the doctor to talk with Jess.

"You missed your appointment," Ruby said, "again."

"I know and I'm sorry; Mac and Flack were going to arrest our guy and…" Jess stated.

"You felt the need to blow me off so you could go," Ruby interrupted.

"We can reschedule," Jess replied.

"This will be the fourth time we've rescheduled," Ruby replied, "just a consequence that you keep missing my calls."

"Of course," Jess replied.

"Well I'm going to reschedule for four this evening: if you miss it again I will have no other choice but to go on the record about your resisted," Ruby stated.

Jess sighed; she had just gotten back in the field and if Ruby went on record Jess knew it would be desk duty until further notice and she couldn't handle that. "See you at four," she replied.

"Don't be late, Jessica," Ruby warned turning and walking back into the station.

Jess took a breathe before going inside also. She walked down to the interrogation room and entered the observation room where Hawkes was viewing Mac and Flack interviewing Mosley. "How's it going?" Jess asked walking up to Hawkes.

"He just confessed," he answered. "You look disappointed."

"I wanted to interrogate the guy," Jess replied.

******************************************************************************************************************************************88

"So Mosley didn't do it?" Flack asked Stella as they walked from the lab to the corner to get a coffee and a muffin from one of the vender carts.

"He confessed," Stella said. "Mosley essentially murdered Dexter but the GPS was hacked by someone; that was the reason Dexter was in that neighborhood to begin with."

"In other words, this neatly wrapped up case is not so neatly wrapped up," Don said.

"Bingo," Stella said. "So I heard Mac mention that Jess is back in the field."

"Yeah," Don said.

"I haven't been talking to her in awhile, how is she doing?" Stella asked.

"Blueberry," he said to the vender,

"Cranberry," Stella said. "I'm concerned about Jess… but if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's not me that doesn't want to talk," Flack stated, "it is Jess, Stell, she won't talk to me. I know she's grieving but she hasn't been sleeping; she's been skipping meals and last week when she came home I could smell the alcohol on her breathe. But she continuously claims that she is fine," the frustration rolled off of him in waves.

"Well she's strong willed and Jess has been through a lot the past few months: getting shot at, watching her best friend died, seeing her old partner get shot, getting grazed herself, then getting shot at again that night," Stella said.

"I know she's hurting," Don said. "I just wish she confided in me."

"Be patient," Stella said. "We are all dealing with the aftermath of the bar shooting and we all deal in different ways."

"I know: I will be." Don asked, "So how are you dealing?"

Stella rolled her eyes as she thought back to that night with Adam, "None of your business, Flack."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess sat in Ruby's office; she kept shifting position in the chair, "Detective, I'm so glad you finally made it," Ruby said.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Jess grumbled. "Right now, the team is taking Victor Benton down; I should be with them."

"There will be other arrests," Ruby replied. "So let's get started, why don't you tell me about Tillary's."

"It was a diner that a lot of cops use to hang out at," Jess replied.

"Jessica, I know you don't want to be here. You are not the first cop I've dealt with, but these sessions are mandatory and you need my recommendation to get off restricted duty," Ruby reminded, "so let's just talk."

Jess didn't respond. "Okay then," Ruby said, "we don't have to talk about Tillary's. How have you been sleeping?"

"Fine," Jess replied.

"No nightmares?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, I'm fine," Jess replied, "I'm fine." Ruby made some notes and for the next twenty minutes of the session they just stared at each other.

"Time's up," Ruby said. Jess couldn't get out of the chair fast enough. "I'm going to go ahead and put you down for Thursday at 7."

"Thursday is no good for me," Jess said. "I'll call you with a better time."

Ruby shook her head and continued to make some more notes on Jess.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jess sat back on the sofa flicking channels again. Don stood in the doorway watching her.

"Jess come to bed," Don said.

"I'll be in shortly," Jess said.

Don nodded: he turned to go into the bedroom, knowing that she wouldn't be joining him.

It was going to be another night where she stayed up staring at the TV fighting the imagines in her head.


	5. Chapter 4: Latitude 40 Degrees 47 Minute

Chapter 4: Latitude 40 Degrees, 47 Minutes N/ Longitude 73 Degrees, 58 Minutes W

Jess stared up at Dario Gonzales' body, "What are you thinking about?" Don asked walking up behind her. He looked at her, she was wearing no makeup and her hair was shoved up in a pony tail, all of which was unusual for Jess. He thought she looked beautiful no matter what, but Jess had always taken time on her appearance: this was something else that was new to this Jess.

"It looks like a suicide," Jess stated, "but we'll have to wait until the body is examined to be sure." She felt her cell in her pocket vibrate for the third time since they arrived at the crime scene; she pulled it out, saw the ID and put it back in her pocket.

Don gave her a dirty look, "Are you going to get that?" he asked.

"Not work related," Jess replied, "and Mac is here."

Don rolled his eyes at her, "You cannot avoid them forever."

Jess ignored him and wandered over to Mac and the team; she flipped open her notebook and read the information they had collected, "Dario Gonzales, night janitor for the past four years. He was discovered at nine this morning by a private tour group," she read. Jess's phone rang again; she glanced at the caller ID.

"Are you going to get that?" Mac asked.

"It's nothing," Jess stated.

"He was married," Stella observed.

"With two kids," Jess replied.

"I was already talking to Mrs. Gonzales," Don added. "She called him on his cell around eight this morning when he answered; Gonzales sounded upset but she doesn't know why."

Hawkes looked up from the liver probe, "That doesn't make sense. Actually…it is impossible, its ten now and his core body temperature is 89 degrees. That puts TOD several hours ago."

"So who answered his phone?" Don asked.

"His killer," Stella suggested.

"I guess that rules out suicide," Jess responded.

* * *

Jess walked down the hall of the lab headed towards trace. "Danny, I got the Vic's cell phone," she said walking in and found no Danny. Jess turned and saw him doing chin-ups out in the ballistics so she walked out there.

"Angell," he said lowering himself and his chair to the ground, "you look like you got something for me."

"Vic's cell," Jess said holding up the evidence bag. "I need you to figure out what that sticky stuff is."

Danny laughed, "Very scientific."

Jess bit her lip, "How are you doing?"

"Me?" he asked. "I'm doing great…starting physical therapy today. Before anyone knows it, I'll be running with Lucy. How about you?"

"Still on restricted duty." Jess said, "I'm dealing."

"Move, I'll go and finds out what your sticky stuff is," he said.

"Alright, Danny, let me know what you get off the cell," Jess said heading out and back down the hall.

Mac looked up from the letter he was reading just in time to catch a glimpse of Jess walking past his office. He got up from his desk and poked his head out of the door, "Angell," he called.

Jess turned around and walked back towards Mac, "What's up, Mac?"

"Come in for a second," Mac said moving aside so she could enter his office.

Jess walked in, "What's going on?"

Mac sighed and signaled for her to take a seat. "I felt you should hear this from me," he said.

"Hear what?" Jess questioned; Mac was really starting to scare her.

"Josh resigned. Yesterday was his last shift," he stated. There really wasn't any point in sugar coating it.

"Excuse me?" Jess exclaimed.

"He decided to leave the lab," Mac said, "he dropped off his letter of resignation and he asked me to give you this." He passed her an envelope with _Jessica _written in Josh's hand writing on the front. "He couldn't stay here: not after Holly," Mac went on to explain. "I believe he only stayed these few months to close the bar case and now there is nothing here for him. I trust that he made the right decision for himself."

Jess swallowed and nodded her head, "I should go, I have work to do."

She stood up and Mac grabbed her by the wrist, "He would never have gotten over her here: too many reminders. This is really the best thing for him."

Jess shook her hand free. "I really have a lot of work to do," she replied. "Thank you for telling me."

* * *

Jess sat at her desk, the unopened letter from Josh now stuffed in the drawer of her desk. Don was watching her from his desk while he continued to update Mrs. Gonzales on her husband's murder. He hung up the phone and wandered over to he; he pulled a seat out and sat down. "What's up?" he asked causally.

"Mrs. Gonzales?" Jess asked nodding towards the phone he just hung up.

"Yeah, she wanted an update," Don said.

"Have we released Curtis?" she asked.

"His handwriting doesn't match the suicide note," Don said. "I'm working on the release forms but I'm so busy it might take a few hours."

Jess gave him a sad look, "I wish I was with you when you arrested him."

"I looked for you," Don explained. "You were with Mac."

"I know," Jess said waving it off, "it's just…I'm in the mood to tackle someone."

"Hey, Cliff," Jess heard O'Bryan say; she turned and sure enough her father was walking down the hall of the precinct and heading towards her.

"I told you… you couldn't avoid him forever," Don whispered. Jess gave him a dirty look.

Cliff approached, "Don" he said shaking his hand.

"Cliff," Don replied, "I should go get the release forms, nice to see you again, Cliff." Cliff nodded towards Don and took the seat that had been left vacant by him. "Hello Jessica," Cliff said.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked. She was not happy with the sudden appearance of her father.

"I came down to see some of the guys," he replied, "figured I could check in on my girl while I was here."

"I don't need to be checked in on," Jess retorted.

"You haven't returned my calls," Cliff said. "No one has heard from you in months, I needed to check in."

"I've been busy," Jess replied.

"I get it," Cliff said, "however, you've always been busy; but, you always found time to call someone back. If not the four musketeers, you called me."

She could see the hurt in her dad's eyes; he was right she had been avoiding her family and she felt guilty but she couldn't help it. "Dad, I'm sorry but things have been crazier then usually," Jess said.

"You are thinner," Cliff commented and continued. "Sunday is Kaitlyn's christening at three and then dinner at our place."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to make Sunday," Jess said.

"It's Kaitlyn," Cliff stated. "Everyone is going to be there. Not only is she your niece but you're her godmother, you have to be there. Jillian and you are so close: are you really going to miss Kaitlyn's christening?"

"Okay dad, you're right," Jess said. "I'll be there." She walked around her desk to give her dad a hug, "I'll call back from now on too."

Cliff smiled, "I'll tell Christine to set an extra plate for Don."

Jess nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work," Cliff said. "Take care kid."

* * *

"Hey Adam wait up," Jess called as she came off the elevator.

Adam turned and slowed his pace so Jess could catch up with him. "Got anything new?" he asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me that you found some new evidence that pointed towards a suspect because we got nothing."

"Sorry," he replied, "we don't have anything."

"Hey, who's that?" Jess asked nodding her head to the blonde woman talking with Mac in the lab.

"Oh that's Haylen," Adam replied. "She's the new lab tech Mac hired." Jess could hear the resentment in Adam's voice.

Jess looked over at Haylen then back at Adam. "I wouldn't worry too much about it," Jess said. "The night shift has been short handed since Holly's death and now with Josh quitting, Mac had to give in and hire her replacement."

Adam looked at Jess then back at Haylen; he turned and wandered into the room where Mac and Haylen were working and Jess followed too.

Jess barely paid any attention as the three of them talked science. "…A good place to hide a body," Mac said, bringing Jess back into the conversation.

"I guess we got something new after all," Adam said.

"I'll call Flack and have him meet us there," Jess said.

* * *

Mac, Don, and Jess entered the observatory with their guns drawn as they searched the place. Flack turned left and wandered around the flowers until he came across exactly what he had hoped not to find another body. "Guys," he called, "we have another body."

Jess and Don walked back to where Mac and Stella were looking over the body. "So our victim is Carol Hillcroft," Jess informed them.

"And the last time she used her card for this place was yesterday," Don continued.

"That _is_ consistent with the rigor I'm seeing here," Mac said.

Jess glanced at her watch. "If you don't need me for anything else I got to get back," she said. Mac glanced at her. "Ruby," she explained.

"Go ahead," Mac said.

Jess waved and left the crime scene; Stella looked at Mac and Don, "You know she used to wear makeup," she said.

Don sighed, "She used to smile."

Mac put a comforting hand on Don's shoulder, "She'll be okay. Jess just needs time."

* * *

"Tell me about the case you are working on," Ruby said.

"That's what we're going to talk about?" Jess said frustrated, "Seriously."

"Well what would you like to take about?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Jess stated.

"Yes you do, Jessica," Ruby retorted. "Why don't you tell me what is on your mind?"

"Josh quit," Jess stated.

Ruby nodded her head, "And Josh was Holly's and your friend?"

"Yeah," Jess said, "The three of us were close and he just left."

"Everything is changing," Ruby said. "Is that what is bothering you?"

"That's not it," Jess said. "Holly's been replaced: Mac finally hired a new girl."

"And that's Josh's fault?" Ruby questioned trying to understand Jess.

"It would just be easier if Josh was still here," Jess said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay," Ruby replied. "I noticed you had a visitor today…your father?" she asked. Jess nodded her head. "He looked concerned for you," Ruby commented.

"We haven't been talking much lately is all," Jess responded.

"Why is that?" Ruby asked, "I could tell you two are close."

Jess shrugged and sighed, "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" Ruby asked.

"That my dad still has me," Jess said, "while Holly's dad….." she stopped mid sentence.

"Holly's dad what…doesn't have her anymore?" Ruby asked. Jess shrugged. "So what you are going to block out everyone you love: everyone that loves you?" Ruby asked again.

"I have to," Jess said, "I feel so guilty."

"Guilty over what?" Ruby asked.

"Holly's death," Jess said, "it was my fault."


	6. Chapter 5: Dead Reckoning

Chapter 5: Dead Reckoning

"_Holly's death," Jess said, "it was my fault."_

_Ruby took a moment before answering Jess, "I know you are suffering from PTSD among other things but you cannot possibility think you are responsible for Holly's death." _

"_I'm the reason Holly was in the diner that day," Jess reasoned. "She wanted to go out the night before but I blew her off for Don. I suggested breakfast….if I hadn't she would have been home sleeping not in that diner and she would still be alive; so, it is my fault." _

"_Are you psychic?" Ruby asked. _

"_No," Jess replied._

"_Were you involved in Simon Cade's plan to kidnap Connor?" Ruby asked._

"_That's a ridiculous question," Jess responded._

"_Maybe," Ruby reasoned, "but it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen that day." _

_Jess shrugged, "I can't help the way I feel." _

"_I want you to do something for me," Ruby said leaning back in her chair. "I want you to go see Simon Cade."_

"Jess!" Don yelled walking over from the kitchen and crashing onto the couch next to her, Jess looked over at him. "I called your name several times, but you were miles away."

"Sorry," Jess said, "I was just thinking. What did you want?"

"You want spaghetti or chicken parmesan for dinner?" he asked.

"Are those my only two options?" Jess laughed moving her position so that her head was resting on his lap.

"Not if you have something else on your mind; I'll cook you anything," Don replied stroking her hair.

"You are too good to me," she said, "but I was actually thinking we could go out for dinner."

"Out?" he asked surprise.

"Yes. Out there in the world…where there are thousands of restaurants," Jess said sarcastically.

Don rolled his eyes, "I understood you, goofball. I'm just surprise you want to go out."

Jess sat up: leaned her arm against the sofa and smiled….really smiled, "I know I've been moping lately but I like to have fun tonight."

"Alright," Don said, "We can go to Wolfgang's."

"Sounds great," Jess's smiled widened as she leaned in and placed her lips sweetly on his.

* * *

Don and Jess lay on her bed in each other's arms; the room smelled of sweat and sex. "I thought you wanted to go out?" Don joked.

"I also said I wanted to have fun…and that was fun," Jess commented. She started to trace circles on his chest. "Donnie…," she whispered.

"Yeah," Don replied.

"I need a favor," Jess said.

"Anything," Don answered.

"I'm going to Rikers tomorrow to visit Simon Cade and I don't want to go alone," Jess replied.

Don opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. "Ruby suggested it." Jess continued, "Will you come with me?"

"You know I will," Don said. "Although I think Ruby has lost her mind."

"She thinks it will give me some kind of closure," Jess commented.

"I still think she has lost her mind," Don said.

Jess laughed. "I love you," she moved her hand up to gently rest it on his cheek and moved in for a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

Don stood outside the visitors' area giving Jess some privacy, but he was still close enough to jump in if he felt things were getting out of control.

Jess sat silently on one side of the glass staring into the eyes of Holly's killer.

Simon Cade was smiling as he spoke into the telephone, "So Detective, what did I do to warrant a visit?"

"I don't know why I'm here," Jess admitted. "I guess… it was something I needed to do."

"Look the killer in the eye," Cade responded.

"Something like that," Jess stated.

"Maybe you want me to tell you how sorry I am. Tell me how I wished I never put together a crew to kidnap Connor Dunbrook. Maybe you want me to beg you for your forgiveness because I shot you and killed your friend," Cade said, "but here's the thing I have no regrets and if I had to do it all over; I would kill that pig again. Don't expect me to beg for forgiveness detective. I expect you are regretting not killing me when you had the chance."

Jess swallowed, "I don't want you to ask for forgiveness…I wouldn't give it to you anyhow. And I have no regrets either."

She went to hang up the telephone but Cade spoke first, "Well maybe I have one regret, I should have gotten a crew with better aim." He nodded his head towards her and shivers ran down her back at the understanding of his words: his only regret regarding the shooting was not killing her as well. But there was no way she was going to let him see that he had got to her, "Good to know," she replied calmly. "I think I got what I came for. Have a nice life in your cage," and as she got the last words in; Jess hung up the phone and left.

Don and Jess walked hand in hand back to the car. "So?" Don asked finally breaking the silence, "How did it go?"

"You were right," Jess replied, "Ruby has lost her mind."

* * *

Flack and Benton leaned against Angell's desk: the three were chatting about nothing in particular.

A dark hair woman entered the precinct and walked over to where the three detectives were talking. "Are you cops?" she asked.

"Homicide detectives," Jess answered, "What can we do for you?"

"Homicide…how fitting," the woman replied, "because I killed my husband last night."

* * *

Deborah Carter sat in the interrogation room. Mac, Don, and Jess stood across from her. Jess couldn't understand how Deborah could take all the blame for killing her husband especially since Stella had already proven there was another woman in that room: DNA doesn't lie. Jess listened as Don and Mac questioned Deborah.

"Maybe a few hours in a 6 x 8 cell," Mac laughed, "will improve your memory. Book her," he ordered as he left the room.

"I'll be right back," Don said. "I want to ask Mac something."

"Go," Jess said. "I'll process her." The door slammed shut and Jess and Deborah were left alone, "If you had the chance to do it all over again, would you stick the knife in his chest?" she asked.

Deborah smiled, "All seventeen times; regrets are a waste of time."

"Right," Jess said taking out her cuffs and walking over to Deborah. "Stand up and turn around."

"You can't change the past detective," Deborah said.

"I know," Jess said clicking the cuffs shut.

"My husband deserved to die," Deborah stated. "Some people just deserve to die."

Jess walked Deborah out of the interrogation room; Jess hated to admit it but she actually agreed with Deborah. People like Cade deserved to die and she started to think that if she could go back to that moment she would have pulled the trigger. That she should have pulled the trigger.

* * *

Flack and Hawkes leaned against the doorframe and stared in at Danny struggling with physical therapy. "He's having a hard time," Flack commented.

Hawkes shook his head. "He should have been up weeks ago," he replied, "oh he needs a gentle kick in the butt." Hawkes saw Danny call for his wheelchair.

Hawkes and Flack approached Danny. "What are you doing?" Flack asked.

"Where's Lindsay?" Danny asked purposely avoiding the question.

"Working," Hawkes stated. "We volunteered to pick you up."

"Let's go then," Danny said trying to wheel away.

"I don't think so," Flack stopped him. "What was that all about?"

Danny didn't answer, just looked annoyed. "Man, you need to work twice as hard if you want to get of that chair." Hawkes informed him, "You are not pushing yourself."

"Are you kidding me? I'll give you five minutes of the pain I feel every time I take a step," Danny said frustrated. "You guys don't understand."

"I don't understand…I understand, I went through all this…being blown up is painful, physical therapy is a bitch," Flack reminded his friend, "but I pushed myself; there were days where it hurt so bad I wanted to give up but I had this nagging friend who kept threatening to kick my ass. Now I'm the nagging friend: do _not_ give up or I'm going to your ass. You need to push yourself for you, for Lindsay, and for Lucy."

"Try harder Danny," Hawkes added.

"Come on let's go," Danny said. "I mean it, let's go."

* * *

Don, Jess, and Lindsay pulled up a few cars behind the World Send truck. "There she is," Lindsay said, spotting Marcia walking back to her truck. They exited the car, guns drawn and approached the cab of the truck to find it empty. Jess looked around trying to figure out where Marcia could have disappeared too, when the back doors opened and she jumped out; making a run for it. Don, Lindsay, and Jess turned on their feet and started after her.

Jess reached Marcia in the restaurant first, Don had gotten slowed down because of traffic and Lindsay was right behind Angell. Jess got a visual on her. "Don't move," she yelled but Marcia had grabbed a knife from the wall. "Don't do it, drop the knife," Angell warned.

"Shoot me, shoot me now, or I swear I'm going to kill you," Marcia taunted waving the knife at Angell. Jess's finger tightened around the trigger: all of her training told her to pull it but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Holly's face flashed in her mind and then she remembered the feeling of standing over Simon Cade in that boiler room, the feeling of wanting to kill him; Simon's cold face came into view. "Shoot me," Marcia yelled again still waving the knife and making a step towards Jess.

Lindsay slipped in the back way and didn't hesitate to end the situation; she jump forward, tackling Marcia. Lindsay gave Jess a suspicious look as she pulled out her handcuffs and placed them around Marcia's wrists. Don entered the restaurant as Lindsay pulled Marcia up from the floor. "We got her," Jess told him as she turned on her heel and headed outside for some fresh air.

* * *

Mac and Lindsay watched through the two way mirror as Jess left the room for Don and Stella to finish questioning Marcia. "Want to tell me what the hell happened?" Mac asked.

"No one got hurt," Lindsay stated. She was doing her best to protect her friend. Don had already figured out - because of Marcia's outbursts in the car - that something had happened during the arrest. Lindsay didn't want to tell him but he looked so sad and worried about Jess, that she ended up spilling her guts and now Mac was asking.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Mac said.

Lindsay sighed. "She froze," she admitted, "Marcia went at her with a knife but Jess couldn't pull the trigger. Marcia could have easily killed her."

That was enough for Mac and he walked out to the bullpen to confront Angell.

"Detective," Mac said approaching her, "You all right?"

Jess raised her eyebrow questionably, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced," Mac replied.

"Why do you need convincing?" Jess asked. "I haven't done anything."

"That's right," Mac said. "You didn't do anything today and it could have killed you."

"I had the situation under control," Jess defended.

"Okay," Mac stated not believing her. "I know you've been having a hard time lately with Scott's death and Josh leaving but…"

Jess interrupted him, "Mac, I'm fine so unless you are planning on making this official I'm going to go do my job."

* * *

Jess walked into her apartment and headed directly for the refrigerator to get a beer. She crashed on her couch and took a long sip of the cold beverage. She heard the apartment door open and shut but didn't acknowledge Don.

Don walked around and sat down on the edge of the coffee table so he was facing her, "What happened today?" he asked sharply

"Nothing," Jess said startled that he spoke to her in that manner.

"_Nothing_," Don repeated. "You think freezing is nothing?"

"I didn't freeze," Jess defended, her blood starting to boil.

"You didn't take the shot," Don said, "and the situation warranted it."

"You weren't even there," Jess said

"No but I was filled in on what happened," Don retorted. "You could have been killed; you could have gotten someone else killed."

Jess stood up; she wanted to yell back: she wanted to scream and call him names and just fight but she was truly lost. Don had never yelled at her and even now when things had been so bad he had been so patient. "Look I know I'm coming on strong," Don stated calming down a little, "but I'm tired of tip-toeing around you, hoping that you will let me in. Jess, you are not fine and I'm not doing you any favors pretending that you are fine." He reached for her hand but she pulled away; he tried not to look hurt but he failed, "I love you and I will support you and I am here for you but I'm not going to act as if everything is okay anymore."

Jess rubbed her lips together, she was so mad not at Don just at everything. "Leave," she ordered.

"What?" Don asked

"You heard me…_leave_!" Jess yelled. "You don't need to pretend anymore because I'm no longer your girlfriend: get out," she stated coldly.

Don stood there shocked and unable to speak. Jess walked over to the door and opened it, "Leave."

Don walked over to the door and exited the apartment; he turned around to face Jessica, "You're mad right now, so I'll go," he said, "but just so you know, I'm going to fight for you; you can't get rid of me this easily."

"There isn't anything to fight for," Jess whispered before slamming the door in Don's face. Jess leaned against the door and when she was sure he had left, she let herself slide to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as the tears began to fall.

* * *

Lindsay could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she watched Danny standing, on his own two feet, with Lucy. He turned to face her and took a step; that was it, tears of joy started to roll down Lindsay's face. "You know what this means," Danny said taking another step towards her, "no boy will ever get near her; I can chase them off now."

"Shut up," Lindsay said moving towards him and leaning in for a kiss. They broke apart only because a knock came to the door. "Who could that be?" Lindsay wondered aloud.

"Go answer it and you'll know," Danny joked.

Lindsay wiped her eyes and headed out of the nursery to answer the door; she looked through the peep hole and was surprised to see who was on the other side. "Don," she said letting him in, "everything okay?"

"Sorry, Linds," he apologized, "I know it's late."

"Everything okay?" she repeated; she knew for Don to show up like this something must be going on. "Is Jess okay?"

"She just broke up with me," Don said.

"Then you need a beer," Danny stated as he slowly made his way, using the wall as support, to the foyer where Don and Lindsay were standing.

"Man, you're walking," Don grinned. Don looked at Lindsay and returned to the topic of his girlfriend, "I'm worried about her."


	7. Chapter 6: Battle Scars

Chapter 6: Battle Scars

Jess tossed and turned in her bed. It was after two in the morning and she wa

s still awake; but, at the same time, dead exhausted. She sighed and turned on her side punching the pillow and pulling it towards her and cuddling into it. Jess knew why she couldn't sleep; she missed lying next to him, missed his goofy grin, and missed his wit.

In short she missed him.

But she hadn't told him that and he hadn't said anything to her. And now they both had resorted to avoiding each other. Something that took a great amount of skill considering they were partnered together. Although she suspected the sudden number of visits from Bonasera, Monroe, Maka, and Rogers had something to do with him. Jess knew Don still cared about her: it was all her fault; she had been the one to mess it up. She had said the words "it's over" out of anger and frustration, but the moment they left her lips she regretted them. However, once they were put out there, it was hard to take the words back.

Jess flipped over onto her back taking the pillow to cover her face and moaned…what had she thrown away? She thought back to the night before last when Lindsay had dropped by because she just happened 'to be in the neighborhood.' Of course, Jess didn't buy it but they had gotten talking…

"_Don loves you," Lindsay said. "He wanted to cal- wanted to come over- basically wanted to stalk you. I told him to give you some space. You've been through a lot this summer and you need time. I know Don; he'll wait until _you_ are ready, but don't wait too long because he's miserable without you."_

Jess shook herself back and turned onto her stomach putting her head into the pillow; as her cell phone rang, she reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table she flipped it open. "Angell," she greeted.

"Dispatch called; there was an attempted murder at the Hudson Hotel. Uniforms have already set up a perimeter and I need to head down there," Flack told her. "Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there," Jess said clicking the phone shut and kicking of her blankets.

* * *

"Our victim is Brooke Hallworth," Jess said approaching Stella. "Paramedics found her unconscious; blunt force trauma to the head. She's been transported to Trinity Hospital and is on the way into surgery."

"Was she a guest here?" Stella asked.

"Nothing is registered under her name," Flack stated as he joined them.

"Okay, well she had to come from somewhere," Stella said opening her kit and taking out the alternate light to trace any blood trail. "She definitely came from upstairs."

Angell and Flack followed Stella as she moved along the trail towards the elevator. "She pressed the lobby bottom," Stella told them.

Flack glanced in and saw the blood on the bottom, "So how do we figure out which floor she came from?"

"Only one way to find out," Stella replied gesturing for them to enter the elevator with her.

"Go ahead," Jess said, "I'm going to finish taking statements."

The elevator door closed and started to rise. Stella looked over at Don and gave him a vexed look. "I know that look, Bonasera, Just say what's on your mind," Don said.

"This is stupid," Stella stated.

"It was your idea," Don chuckled although he doubted that's what she was referring to.

"You and Jess not speaking is stupid," she clarified as the elevator doors opened. Stella shined the light outside the elevator: nothing. She stepped back in and again they started to rise.

"Jess broke it off with me," Don reminded Stella.

"Because she was mad and upset," Stella retorted.

"Currently, we're avoiding each other," Don stated.

Stella rolled her eyes. "What? I'm giving her space," Don continued.

"Well that's dumb." Stella replied, "Jess doesn't need space."

"I think she does," Don responded.

"She needs a friend," Stella replied. Don opened his mouth to speak but Stella continued talking anyhow, "I know you two are more than friends. However, Jess isn't going to turn to any of us and you were friends before you started dating and now she needs someone to hold on tighter, not push her away." Don shook his head. "Well either way giving her space is going to be difficult; you both are working this case so you are going to have to communicate unless you're planning on using Morris code," Stella mocked as the door opened on the fifteenth floor; she flashed the light and spotted the blood splatter.

"Here we go," Flack said pulling out his gun.

* * *

Don walked out from the break room with his freshly poured coffee. He spotted Jess at her desk looking through what he could tell was a file of some sort. He sighed; he hated to admit it, but Stella was right: there was no way they could work this case together if they continued to avoid and not talk to one another. And technically for the past two months, they had been partners; so, he needed to suck it up and go over and _be_ her partner. He sighed once more and walked over to her.

"Angell, what have you got?" he asked leaning against her desk; it felt weird to be back on a last name basis with her.

"Robbery report," Jess replied passing him the file, "it seems Jesse was robbed three months ago; MO is the same as this time."

"Hey Messer," Jess greeted as Danny approached them.

"Hey," Danny replied, "what do we have?"

"Jesse was robbed three months ago," Don declared.

"He won a dance contest, won three thousand bucks; this guy," Jess said pointing to the mug pictures, "was arrested pawning Jesse's watch. But the charges didn't stick because Jesse couldn't make an ID."

"Why didn't he make the ID," Flack pondered.

"I don't know," Angell replied. "It doesn't make sense; he was starting the guy in the face."

"Who's this clown?" Danny asked.

"Al Santiago: two robbery charges and a B&E under his belt," Jess replied.

"Time for us to pay Mister Al Santiago a visit," Don said.

"I'm with you," Jess said then she caught the time. "Actually, I'm not… Ruby," she explained.

"Cane," Danny laughed.

They looked at each other, "Restricted duty sucks."

* * *

"You said you would sign the form if I went to see Simon Cade," Jess puffed frustrated.

"No, I said I would if you were ready," Ruby replied. "But I can't now."

"Why not?" Jess asked. "I've done everything you asked; I went to see Simon, something I didn't want to do. Just sign the form so I can be taken off restricted duty."

"You're not ready," Ruby stated.

"Is this because I broke up with Don?" Jess asked.

"No, but let's talk about that," Ruby responded.

"Let's not," Jess said.

"I won't sign this paper because you are angry and frustrated. And an angry cop with a gun is a scary combination." She explained, "Cade was supposed to give you some perspective; instead seeing him made you angrier."

"I'm not angry," Jess rebutted.

"Yes, you are," Ruby stated. "And withdrawn and melancholy. You used to be a social butterfly. You've pushed your father, colleagues, friends, and now your boyfriend away."

"If you are not going to sign this, then I'm going to go work on the case," Jess said standing up and walked to the door; she stopped and turned around. "You ever think this job is the only thing keeping me sane?"

"I have," Ruby replied. "But a job shouldn't have that much impact on a person's life."

"You have no idea what it is to be a cop or to lose your partner," Jess said exiting the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Jess stormed up the stairs to aggravated to be bothered to take the elevator. She made it to the exit on the main floor of the station and stopped to take a breath and calm herself before going out there. The door swung open.

"Angell," Flack said, "I was looking for you."

Jess shook her head. "Al Santiago?" she asked.

Don got a look at Jess; he knew her well enough to know she was upset, but she was playing the role of the tough girl and would never give in. He would normally have asked, but right now he was sticking to the case. "No, we had to cut that sleazebag loose. But Mac called, we have a hit on prints from the vase. A Nick Emerson, you coming?"

"I'm in," Jess said following Don out of the stairwell and out to the car.

Jess got into the passenger seat and let her head fall back onto the rest; Don put the car into gear and began the drive downtown. They rode in silence until Don couldn't take it anymore, "Jess, are you okay?" he asked.

"Let's focus on the case," Jess replied. _It's just easier that way_, she thought.

"I love you Jess," Don blurted out. Jess opened her mouth to speak but Don went on, "I love you and I know we're broken up and I'm not being professional and I'm making this awkward, but I don't care. I don't care because I love you. I loved you yesterday and I'll love you tomorrow, but you need space. So I'm going to give it to you: take as long as you need. And in the mean time if you want a friend, I'm always here."

"Okay," Jess whispered. Don looked over at her and smiled.

* * *

Jess pulled her coat out from her locker and tossed it on the bench behind her. She reached in and pulled out the rest of her stuff. The case just wrapped up; Brooke was upstairs identifying Santiago as the robber, but she wasn't needed for that and was to emotionally drained to stick around anyhow.

Don yawned as he rounded the corner to his locker. He smiled at the thought that Santiago was now in holding. He spotted Jess next to her locker and wandered his way down the aisle to his. "Angell, heading home?" he asked causally as if their conversation in the car had never happened.

Jess nodded, "Yep…you?" She took her jacket and pulled the sleeve of her shirt down into her palm, so it didn't get pulled up. As she did so, the sliver bracelet that he had given her for Valentine's slid down her wrist and Don caught it glimmering from the light.

He smiled, "Actually I was thinking about going to Sully's for a beer. You interested in coming?"

"I don't know…" Jess hesitated.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'll give you space. I don't expect anything" Don said. "It's just a beer between partners who wrapped up a case."

"A beer sounds great, Don," Jess replied.


	8. Chapter 7: It Happened to Me

Chapter 7:It Happened to Me

The moonlight reflected off her bare back as she slipped out of his bed. Don watched her reach for her sweater. "You know you can stay," Don said already knowing that she wouldn't. Since their beer last week they had rekindled the physical part of their relationship only with one slight difference: Jess didn't sleep over anymore. It was as if they were friends with benefits, not a couple who loved each other. However, Don went along with it because this was what Jess needed for now.

"I know," Jess said. "I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Don nodded his head, "If that's what you want."

"It is," Jess said getting up off the bed; she finished getting ready. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," she said. She had her keys in her hand and was about to leave when Don's cell phone rang. Jess waited while he talked; she could tell it was a call from work.

"Alright. I'll get Angell; we'll be there in fifteen_," _Don said into the phone before hanging up.

"Work?" Jess asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah," Don replied tossing the blankets off himself and getting out of bed to start to getting ready. "We have a body off 5th."

"Where off 5th?" Jess asked.

"He was found in the middle of the crosswalk," Don answered pulling on a pair of jeans and buttoning them up.

"Interesting," Jess commented. "I'll meet you there."

"Wait for me. I'll only be a second and we can ride to the scene together," Don suggested.

Jess bit her lip, "Well, my car is here."

"So?" Don questioned. "We'll go in your car."

"I think it would be better if we arrive at the scene separately," Jess said.

"Why?" Don asked. "It's not like we're hiding anything anymore."

"We're not back together Don," Jess retorted. "That's why."

"I don't know why I would have thought we were; maybe because we've been sleeping together for the past week?" Don snapped his voice getting louder.

"It's just sex," Jess said but the moment she said it she regretted letting the words leave her lips: the hurt she saw in Don's eyes broke her heart.

"Right. I'll see you at the scene," he said grabbing his gun and badge from the nightstand and making a dash out of the room.

Jess stood there alone for a moment trying to decide what to do next.

"Don, wait," she called walking out of the bedroom too; she was too late he had already left for the scene. "Ugh!" she moaned.

* * *

Jess pulled her car up to the scene; she could see the lights flashing from the other police cars indicating that the street had already been blocked off. Jess opened the car door and headed towards the lights.

She badged her way through the blockade and made her way over to the body where Don was checking the victim's pockets, "Got anything?"

Don looked up as he pulled out the wallet, but didn't answer. He flicked through the credit cards and cash. _Rules out robbery, _he thought.

"Kinsatech Software," Jess read from the business card Don was holding. "What's that?"

"I don't know detective. Why don't you go check?" Don remarked.

Jess snatched the card from Don. "Sure," she said and mumbled something incoherent under breath.

"What was that, Detective?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jess replied; she wasn't getting into this here.

"No; I distinctly heard you mumble something," Don said. "Let's not forget I outrank you."

Jess let her mouth open in shock. "_Secousse_," she said.

"What to try that in English?" Don asked.

"Sure; I called you a jerk," Jess replied adding a sarcastic, "Sir." before storming away.

Don saw Mac, Stella, and Hawkes arrive at the scene and approach the body. He walked towards them, "I went through his wallet; found credit cards, cash and ID. His name is Martin Stafford: his business card says he's CEO of Kinsatech Software. Angell is running it now."

Mac gave him a little nod as they started to process. Jess walked back. "Okay, so it's a small firm on the upper west side," she said looking directly at Mac and ignoring Don.

"There is no apparent sight of an attacker," Stella commented.

"He's soaked in his own blood," Don said. "There is no way this is natural causes."

Jess watched Hawkes examine the body. She noticed that he looked bothered about something. "Could be internal injuries or a vital infection," Hawkes said.

"Or the only murder weapon left…poison," Mac stated.

* * *

Jess stood in Stafford's apartment with Danny. She pulled out a pair of latex gloves and started to help Danny search the apartment. "There isn't much here," Jess commented looking through a box.

"He was packed up; the apartment was going with the foreclosure," Danny informed the detective leaning against his cane.

"Yeah," Jess replied, "there's nothing here."

"I agree," Danny said. "But let's do a second sweep just to be sure."

Jess nodded and they started to look through again. "So, Angell," Danny started.

"What?" she replied.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He knew it was kind of strange question to ask in the middle of a possible crime scene, but he had heard about the little spat she and Don had at the crime scene from some uniforms.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked giving Danny a questioning look. "I'm worried about Sheldon through."

"Really?" Danny demanded.

"Yeah. His expression at the crime scene last night. I don't know what's going on with him but my gut tells me it's something big," she said.

"I'm sure if something was bugging Sheldon, he would talk to us," Danny said. "So you're sure you're okay?"

"Alright, Messer, what's up? What's with the concern?" Jess asked.

"I might have heard about what happened at the scene," he dropped causally.

"Oh, so you heard Flack was being a jerk," Jess retorted.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot…" Danny started to say but Jess interrupted him.

"Ugh! Why do people keep saying that? Yeah it was shitty but shit happens: I'm fine!" she declared.

"Piece of advice," Danny said, "Don't push him away. I did that to Lindsay after Ruben's death and almost lost her. Don wants to be there for you."

Jess sighed as Danny's cell phone went off. "Messer," he answered. Jess watched as Danny walked over to the window. "Yeah, Flack I see you. I have a great view from here," Danny said.

Jess strolled away just to clear her head. "Angell," Danny called after he hung up.

"Yeah," she said rejoining him.

"Stella and Flack are at a sploshing party across the street; our victim had a perfect view into it," Danny informed her.

"All right," she said, not having a clue what a sploshing party was. "Danny, look at this," she pointed to a blue bootie lying on the floor.

Danny put it into an evidence bag. "All right that's it for here. Want to head out?" he asked.

Jess nodded and they began to head out of the apartment and headed out into the street to their car. "Jess," Danny said as Jess pulled the car out of the parking spot.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Don't hurt him," he said. "He's tough but has a huge heart."

Jess kept her eyes on the road. "I know," she replied. "So what the hell is a sploshing party?"

* * *

Jess hung up the phone and made her way over to Don's desk. "What?" he demanded.

"I get we're not talking, but I just got off the phone with my friend from vice. Sheldon was just arrested," Jess said.

"For what?" Don asked.

"Ben said that they had a warrant for a Brain something; wanted for grand larceny. Hawkes was sleeping on his couch so they had to bring him in as a person of interest," Jess explained.

"No way is Hawks involved," Don stated.

"I know that: you know that, but Ben had to follow procedure. But I'm telling you there is something going on with Sheldon," Jess said.

"Where is he now?" Don asked.

"Ben had him brought up to interrogation," Jess said. "He's letting us talk to him first."

"I'll go talk to him," said Don. "Can you call Mac?"

Jess nodded walking back to her desk; she picked up the phone to dial Mac.

* * *

Jess stood outside a familiar door; she wasn't sure if she should knock or turn and run down the hall. The door opened and the decision was made for her. "Jess," Don said surprised to see her standing there. "What brings you by?"

"You're going out," Jess said noticing that he had his jacket on. "I didn't mean to interrupt your plans."

"It's nothing; just going to get a drink with Danny and Sheldon," he explained. He moved aside, "Want to come in?"

Jess nodded and walked in and turned so they were facing each other.

"Jess…"

"Don…" they both said each other's name at the same time.

They laughed nervously. "Ladies first," Don gestured for her to speak.

"I don't mean to push you away. It just happens," Jess said. "I'm a mess and I don't think I should be in a relationship right now."

"I was a jerk today," Don admitted.

"It's okay," Jess said. "It's not the first time I wanted to knock out a superior officer," she attempted to joke.

Don chuckled, "I was a jerk at the scene, but I was also a jerk here. I promised you time and space and then I go and pressure you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. And I want you to understand that when it comes to you and me…it's never just about sex," Jess said moving towards him and letting Don wrap his arms around her. They stayed in each other's arms for a moment enjoying the closeness before Jess pulled back. "I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure?" Don asked.

Jess nodded, "I'm beat and you should go hang out with Danny and Sheldon; make sure he's okay?"

Don let her go and watched her walk to the door. "Jess," he said, "I'm confused…"

"Time," Jess said. "Let me figure some things out and I'll be back. If you're still willing to wait."

"As long as you need," Don reaffirmed.


	9. Chapter 8: Hammer Down

_**A/N: There is a part of this chapter that has dialogue directly from the episode…if you recognize it then its not mine. **_

Chapter 8:

Hammer Down

Jess unlocked the door to her apartment; she had just returned from her morning run. She walked in and tossed her keys on the counter and headed for the refrigerator. She peered in and the smell of something surrounded her and made the queasiness in her stomach give an involuntary leap. Jess closed the door again; it was time to move on.

Jess walked down the hall to get her clothes for the day before heading for a shower. Unfortunately, she only made it half way down the hall when her cell went off. "Ugh! There goes my shower," she said aloud to the empty apartment. Jess made a u-turn back into the living room and reached for her cell charging on the end table.

"Angell," she greeted.

"Hey," Don's voice came through. "We have a 1099 out on Interstate 95."

"And…" Jess replied.

"And get your butt out here," Don laughed. "We're on call this morning."

"A traffic accident. I don't think a traffic accident requires two detectives. I'm going to go get my shower now and eat breakfast," Jess retorted.

"I wouldn't call you just for a 1099," Don replied. "Come on over. And bring coffee."

"Fine, but if this turns out to be just a DUI or something…you're buying me breakfast," Jess agreed before clicking her phone shut.

Jess smiled to herself as she quickly got dressed into her work clothes and headed out to the 1099 Don had called about. Things had been good between her and Don the past couple of weeks. Things had gotten better between them; they were still not back together, but things were heading in the right direction.

* * *

"So, this is a traffic accident and we're here because…." Stella questioned.

"Come on, I didn't call you all the way out here for a 1099; I got my Mac on this morning," Don joked.

"Oh, is that anything like spidey senses?" Stella smiled.

"It's way more powerful," Don said making Stella laugh.

Jess came around the other side of the truck to join the detectives talking, "Look at the skid marks," Don stated.

"Looks like the driver of the truck lost control and jumped the medium," Mac stated the obvious.

"And immediately fled the scene," Don reminded the group.

"I can see doing that if you were driving under the influence," Stella said.

"Sure. Or if you recently committed murder." Don added.

"Follow me," Jess said.

Don and Mac walked around the corner somehow getting head of Jess who was leading the way. "You okay?" Stella asked walking beside her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jess replied raising her eyebrow curious to where that question came from.

"You look tired," Stella said.

"I'm sleeping," Jess said. "But thanks for checking, Mom."

Stella smiled at Jess's comment. They reached the barrel that the guys were standing near. Don lifted the cover to reveal their victim. "If it weren't for that accident we might never have found her," Don declared.

"Alright, we'll start to process," Stella replied.

"I'll finish getting statements," Jess stated.

"And I'll see if I can track down an ID on our truck driver," Don told them. Don and Jess began to walk away. "So…" Don started.

"So what?" Jess asked.

"It was more than a 1099; does this mean you are buying me breakfast?" Don smirked.

* * *

"Alright, I got it," Don said into the phone.

Jess walked around the corner and entered back into the bullpen in time to hear the end of Don's conversation. "Got what?" she asked.

"A witness," Don said tossing her the keys to the car. "You drive."

Jess caught the keys. "Alright but where am I driving to?" she asked.

"Hospital," Don answered grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'll explain on the way."

Jess smiled walking over and getting her jacket before she followed Don out of the precinct. "So our truck driver shot our witness," Jess said trying to wrap her mind around what Don had just explained.

"Joseph Winston, he stopped to help Casey Steele and got shot for his troubles," Flack rolled his eyes.

"Steele…that's our driver?" Jess questioned.

"Yep. Lindsay just identified him," Don said.

"Still got nothing on the girl with him?" she asked.

Don shock his head, "Linds is working on it."

They drove in silence for a few moments. "Are you coming over tonight?" Don asked breaking the silence. They weren't back together; he knew that. But things had been so great between them and they were hanging out like they did when they first started dating without the sex. Things were going good between them and he was happy with the situation.

"Maybe. I still owe you breakfast," Jess smiled pulling into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

"Do the guys have anything from the doctor?" Lindsay asked walking into the observation room.

Jess turned to face Lindsay, "Hawkes and Flack are still questioning him. Hawkes is soon going to snap his head off."

Lindsay walked over to where Jess was standing. "He was a doctor. I want to punch the moron so we can see where Sheldon is coming from," Linds stated. "How come you're not in there?"

"Hawkes really wanted to join the interview and I have Ruby in ten," Jess rolled her eyes.

"She declare you sane yet?" Lindsay joked.

"Ha-Ha…" Jess smiled, "…and no."

"You stupid, greedy bitch," Jess and Lindsay heard Hawkes say before he stormed out leaving Flack to finish the interview.

"He got a number," Lindsay smiled.

"Go track it down," Jess chuckled.

"I will," Lindsay said. "Oh, and Stella and I are hanging out tonight when we wrap the case up. You should come."

"I have tentative plans with Don," Jess said. "But a girls' night sounds fun."

* * *

Jess sat with Don as the paramedic stitched his forehead up. "I'm fine," Don said for the third time. "I can't believe Steele got away."

"We'll get him and we will find Madeline," Jess said reassuringly and she opened her mouth to speak but Don cut her off, "Jess, I swear I'm fine."

"Okay, okay," Jess said. "I'm letting it go."

Ray Langston wondered over. "You alright Detective?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Don said for the umpteenth time.

"Don't be grouchy; anyone could have gotten hit with the garbage can cover," she joked.

"That concern lasted long," Don laughed.

"Hi, I'm Detective Angell," Jess said reaching for Ray's hand; she hadn't had the chance to meet the forensic technician from Vegas yet.

"Nice to meet you, Angell," Ray smiled.

"Flack, Angell," Stella called from around the corner. "We found Steele's car."

Flack, Angell, and Langston walked to the back alley where Stella and Hawkes were. "Do you think she's in there?" Jess asked the obvious question.

"One way to find out," Don replied walking over to the car and popping open the car's trunk.

"Empty," Hawkes stated.

"Which means he has her stashed somewhere else," Ray said. "He was filling the prescription means Madeline is still alive."

"Let's hope there is something here that leads us to her," Stella agreed.

* * *

Jess plopped down on the couch. "Here," Jess said handing Don a couple of Advil for his throbbing head.

"Thanks," Don said. "But I'm fine."

"Don't be the tough homicide detective," Jess retorted, "take the pills."

"No," Don laughed.

"Yes. Take them," Jess replied.

"Stop trying to deal me drugs," Don snickered.

"That's not something you want to say out loud; some people might get the wrong idea." Jess said playfully slapping Don in the chest, "Seriously, you have a headache, take the pills and stop being stubborn."

"I was talking to Mac. The trail for Madeline has gone cold here in New York but Ray and Mac got a lead that makes Mac think Madeline is on the move to Vegas. So, Ray is headed back home. He promised to keep us informed on the progress." Don said.

"Changing the subject," Jess said. "Good technique." She added, "Do you think we're going to find her…alive?"

Don shrugged, "We aren't going to get anything from Steele. He is going to be loyal to those bastards to the end. But, there is still a chance she is still alive; she can still make these guys money."

Jess shook her head in disgust as her cell phone went off. She reached over Don to grab it from the little table behind the couch. "Angell," she said into it.

"Oh, wow, you are drunk," Jess laughed. "No, I'm not going to bother coming over." She listened to Lindsay chat away, "Because I'm with Don. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Don asked curiously.

"Linds," Jess said. "She and Stella are having a girls' night. She asked me earlier but we had plans so…"

"Jess, you could have gone. You haven't been out with the girls in a long time," Don stated.

"Well, it's not really out. Stella just went over to Lindsay's to watch movies and apparently to get hammered," Jess laughed. "Plus I couldn't go after my boy got hit in the head today and got stitches."

"Your boy?" Don asked.

"Yes, without getting all possessive. You're mine," Jess stated. "Don't look so surprised."

"I just didn't know where we stood," Don clarified.

"I know," Jess said turning and crossing her legs on the couch so she was facing him. "I know I have been so confusing lately." Don opened his mouth to speak but Jess keep on talking, "Let me get through this."

Don nodded and Jess continued with her rant, "I broke up with you because I was mad and frustrated that I froze and I was hurting; you were the person I could take it out on. I'm sorry for that. However, we were never really apart. We were sleeping together and this week we've spent every moment not working hanging with each other. Apparently, we don't do broken up well."

"No we don't" Don agreed. "What happened to needing time?"

"I thought I needed time. I was wrong," Jess replied. "I was afraid of being happy because Holly is not here to be happy."

"Holly would want you to be happy," Don said.

"I'm so ready to move on," Jess replied. "I'm tired of being sad. It's not me."

"I'm glad," Don said.

"So, we're good?" Jess asked.

"We've always been good," Don replied moving over and placing his lips against hers.

"Good. Now do you know what will make me even happier?" Jess asked coming up for air.

"What?" Don asked already knowing the answer.

"If you take the pills," Jess smiled.


	10. Chapter 9:Cuckoo's Nest

_A/N: Again anything you recognize isn't mine. _

Chapter 9:

Cuckoo's Nest

"Jess, I'm at the scene now and guess what you're not? Where are you? Look, I'll cover for you with Mac and O'Bryan but Jess I'm worried because I can't find you," Don sighed into the phone as he left a third message on Jess's voice mail. "Just please call me back."

"Flack, the boat is here to take us out there," Stella said approaching him. "Where's Angell?"

"I don't know," Don shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you two back together?" Stella asked.

"We are. Jess left the apartment at seven for a run and I haven't heard or seen from her since," Don replied. "That wouldn't freak me out but we're on call and she always…"

"Answers her cell," Stella finished. "All right go check things out; I'll get O'Riley down here."

"Thanks, Stell. I owe you one," Don said turned from the scene.

"Don, check in when you find her," Stella called after him.

* * *

Stella walked around the body she was processing towards Mac. "Stella, what are we looking at?" Mac asked.

"Murder/ suicide with a twist. The shooter wasn't the one that committed suicide," Stella smiled.

"Why is O'Riley here?" Mac asked looking over to where the detective was conducting interviews with their witnesses. "I thought Flack and Angell were on today."

"Flack was here," Stella said, "but Jess didn't show and we couldn't reach her on her cell. I sent Don to look for her; his mind wouldn't have been here." Mac nodded. "So how do you want to handle this?" Stella added.

"I'll talk to O'Bryan," Mac said. "Have him put them down for the day off. So walk me through this."

"Okay. Our shooting vic is Kenneth Grant. He's a hedge fund player and he and his partner were celebrating when Bob over there decides to put one right in his forehead. He was just about to take out one of the other partners when…"

"Our jumper saves the day," Mac finished as he glance up at the bridge overhead. "That's quite a fall from grace."

* * *

Don pulled out front of a suburban home. He got out of the car and made his way up to the front door as his cell went off. "Flack," he answered.

"Any news?" Mac questioned.

"I'm checking in at her brother's now. She's still not answering her phone and she wasn't at her place or anywhere else I can think off," Don replied. "What did you tell O'Bryan?"

"I haven't told him anything yet." Mac retorted. "I'm on the way now. Did you check at her dad's?"

"No, not yet. Jess would come here first," Don reasoned.

"I'm going to send Danny by Jess's place and yours again, just to recheck," Mac said.

"Her gun is in the safe box and her badge is on her counter," Don informed his friend. "First thing I checked."

"I'm still going to send Danny over to recheck," Mac stated sighing in relief that Jess hadn't gone and done anything stupid.

"Okay, Danny has keys to both places for emergencies." Don said, "I'll check in later." He clicked the phone shut and raised his hand to knock on the door.

It took a few moments but the door finally swung open to reveal Jess's sister-in-law.

"Don," Jillian greeted with surprise clear in her voice.

"Hey, Jill. Can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked

Jill nodded and moved aside letting him come in. "Is Jess All right?" she asked as they moved into the kitchen.

"I called but there was no answer," Don explained.

"I shut the ringer off when Kaitlyn is napping. But you didn't answer me: is Jessica All right?" she repeated.

"I don't know," Don admitted. "We can't find her. I was hoping she called you or showed up here."

"I haven't seen or heard from her since she made her brief appearance at Kaitlyn's christening," Jill replied. "Maybe she's just taking the morning to herself; she does that sometimes."

"I know," Don said. "We were on call this morning and she didn't show up and no one can reach her on her cell."

"That's not like Jess," Jillian agreed. "I'll give you some of her haunts in Jersey."

"Would she go to her dad's? Or what about Andrew's?" Don asked.

"If Jess is in trouble, she would come here first and then go to Cliff's," Jillian stated scribbling down some addresses and passing them to Don.

"Thanks," Don said.

"Ryan is at work, but I can call him; he would want to help look for Jess," Jillian stated.

"Thanks, Jill, but I'll check these places out. If I don't locate her by lunch, I'll give him a call," Don said. "I don't want to worry everyone for no reason."

"You're worried," Jillian remarked.

"A little," Dom admitted. "It just doesn't make sense…Jess doesn't just take off: she's too responsible."

"Call me by lunch," Jillian warned.

* * *

Mac knocked on O'Bryan's door, "Pete, you got a second?"

O'Bryan looked up from his stack of paperwork, nodded his head, and indicated for Mac to come into the office. "I assume this is about Angell," O'Bryan stated, "and Flack."

"Have you put her down as AWOL yet?" Mac asked.

"No, not yet." O'Bryan stated.

"Don't," Mac said. "She's taking a sick day. Flack showed up to the Caldrone scene looking a little green so I sent him home."

"Uh-huh," O'Bryan knew Mac was lying.

"Yeah, I figured I would come down and tell you that," Mac replied.

"Well, I hope Angell realizes how lucky she is to have you and Flack covering for her," O'Bryan replied. Mac started to reply, but Pete interrupted him, "Jess was here this morning. She dropped in on her way back from her run before her shift for her pay check. And I informed her about this," O'Bryan said passing Mac an IA report.

"Are you serious?" Mac asked reading the file. "Simon Cade is claiming misconduct during his arrest? He's claiming Angell used excess force?"

"Yeah," O'Bryan replied. "Angell did _not_ look happy after I told her. I'm thinking that's why she's sick."

"We good?" Mac asked.

O'Bryan nodded, "You know her being sick isn't going to help the situation."

Mac nodded before leaving O'Bryan's office and making a call to Flack.

* * *

Stella and Mac stood in the boat looking at the screen as Hawkes explored the Hudson for the murder weapon. Mac's cell went off in his pocket; he pulled out to see Danny's name flash across the screen. "Danny where are you now?" Mac asked.

"Angell's. I've been to Flack's and she's not there and Jess isn't here either," Danny replied.

"Do me a favor: go to the front closet and check the top shelf," Mac instructed.

"Hold on," Danny said. He did as he was told and opened the safe box, since he knew the combination and knew where his boss's thoughts were headed. "No, Don was right; her gun is here."

"All right, call Don see what he's got then check Jess's normal spots. Don is checking with her brothers. Try and track down her dad, maybe he'll know where she is." Mac sighed before adding, "And, if you still have no luck, start checking local emergency rooms…but don't let Don know yet."

"A'right, will do," Danny stated before hanging up.

"Guys, I've hit bottom," Hawkes said.

"Okay," Stella stated. "We see you." Stella glanced over at Mac, "Still no word on Angell?" Mac shook his head. "Has Flack checked in?" she asked.

"Not for awhile," Mac replied. "Danny is going to check out her normal spots. I hope one of them finds her soon; Cade is going after Angell for excess force and her disappearing like this is not going to help her with IA."

"Uh, guys," Hawkes spoke into the microphone. "Do you see this?"

Mac and Stella stated at the screen as a compass came into focus. "A compass. You got to be kidding me," Stella sighed not believing her eyes.

"He's back. The compass killer is back," Mac stated.

* * *

Stella walked down the hall of the lab looking for Mac; she spied him coming in the opposite direction, "Mac, wait up."

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I triangulated Angell's phone," Stella said. "321 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City."

"Isn't that the address of a…," Mac stated.

"Yep. Weird place for Angell to be," Stella replied. "I've been keeping this quiet but Mac I'm worried. Why would Jess be there?"

"Don't jump to conclusions; that's where Angell's cell is. It doesn't mean Jess is there, but I'll handle it," Mac stated. "I'm going to call Flack and we'll go together: he'll want to be there. While I'm gone I need you to hold down the fort."

"No problem," Stella replied.

Mac walked away and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, "Flack, yeah it's me. Does 321 Garfield Avenue mean anything to you?"

* * *

Jess stood silently, she hadn't visited this place in years, but today she really needed to be here. She looked intently at the gravestone in front of her. _At Rest Lillian Rousseau-Angell. September 25th, 1952 -June 11th, 1992. Daughter, Sister, Wife, and Mother. Loved by all who knew her._

Don and Mac walked around the numerous graves until they reached the one they were looking for as well as the person they spent the day looking for.

Jess heard footsteps approach her and she turned around, "Don, Mac, what are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you," Mac replied. "What are you doing here?"

"It's just one of those days," Jess shrugged.

"You can do better than that," Mac replied.

"Okay, fine…it won't happen again," Jess said irritated.

"You damn well better believe it won't," Mac's voice rising in frustration.

"Mac, calm down," Don stated before turning and looking at Jess. "Do you know how worried everyone's been?"

"So I've disappeared for a couple of hours. I'm not having a good day…obviously," she retorted referring to where they were standing.

"We all have bad days, but you went missing during a murder investigation," Mac replied; he wasn't going to let Angell off this time. "I had to have Stella triangulate your cell. I had Danny check local ER's to see if you were found dying or dead."

Jess felt a sudden shiver through her body and she started to feel guilty about what she must have put her friends through today. "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry. I just got freaked out and suddenly I was here. I can't explain the logic behind it, but I needed to be close to my mom." She promised, "I swear Mac it will never happen again."

Mac let his hardened expression soften a little, "I need my detectives to be reliable." He turned to leave and to give the two detectives some privacy.

"I really didn't mean to worry everyone. I don't know what I was thinking," Jess explained.

Don walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried about you," he whispered. "What freaked you out? Cade? Come on Jess, it's not going anywhere."

"I know, I know," Jess said. "It's an attempt to disqualify me since I have to testify against Cade when his case goes to trial. But they are going after my badge and that freaked me out."

"Is there more?" Don asked noticing Jess's voice.

"Yeah, something else freaked me out," Jess said. "I need to talk to you about this," she said opening her purse.

* * *

Jess walked up to the glassing doors of Mac's office and lightly knocked. "Can I come in? Jess asked as Mac looked up from the papers he had been reading.

Mac nodded, "I got your message you wanted to talk."

"Apologize actually," Jess corrected. "I'm sorry about today."

"Me too," Mac said. "I should have giving you more sympathy today at your mom's grave. You needed some sense talked into you but I don't think the place was really appropriate."

"Thanks," Jess replied. "I want you to know : what happened today will never happen again. I want you to know you can rely on me."

"Everyone mourns differently and I understand that your behavior the last couple of mouths is a result of Holly's death. Losing a partner takes something from you." Mac said compassionately, "And I know this thing with Cade threw you for a loop today."

"It's a chump charge," Jess replied. "I'll fight it; this is my badge," she ran her finger lightly over her shield, "and I did nothing wrong."

"Good." Mac said. "So I was talking to O'Bryan, IA hasn't put you on modified duty. You want back on the compass killer case?"

"Absolutely," Jess smiled.

* * *

Jess, Don, and Mac stood in Flushing Meadows. "Do you think he's here?" Jess asked.

"This is where the evidence led us: he is here," Mac smiled.

"Okay," Don said. "Let's canvass."

Jess and Don went their separate ways and started showing a picture of the Compass Killer, who they now knew as Hollis Eckhart to various passersby.

"That's him," Mac called after Jess and Don after spotting a guy trying to siphon gas from a tour bus.

Jess and Mac took off after him as Don got on the radio to request backup.

They made it to the end of the trail and came to the Unisphere. "Where did he go?" Jess asked; she no longer had a visual on the suspect.

Mac silently directed them to circle the Unisphere. Jess took off running around until she came back to the other side meeting Flack and Mac again.

"Anything?" Don asked.

Mac got on the radio and asked air surveillance. "Nothing," he said.

"We have this place locked down," Flack reminded the assembled group.

"He couldn't just disappear into thin air," Angell said.

"I want every inch of this place searched," Mac commanded. "We will find this guy."


	11. Chapter 10: Manhatanhenge

A/N: Again if you recognize anything its from the episode and not mineJ

Chapter 10:

Manhattanhenge

Mac walked out from the old building in Flushing Meadows he had just collected trace from and headed back towards the Unisphere; he spotted Stella and headed towards her.

"The trace we found on the bottom of Hollis Eckhart's shoes is a definite match to the old building," Mac stated pointing to where he had just came from.

"We know the Compass Killer is here somewhere," Stella replied placing her kit on the ground.

"Question is where?" Mac responded.

"We've had the park locked down since last night. No one is getting in or out without going by us first," Flack stated approaching Mac and Stella with Angell right behind him.

"We have canine, foot petrol, you name it," Angell said. "Eckhart is here somewhere: we just have to find him."

Air surveillance circled them and Mac walked away from the group and returned a moment later holding an inferred tracker. "Going high tech, huh?" Flack joked.

"Eckhart has 12,000 acres to hide in here. Maybe the inferred camera in that chopper can finally help us flush him out of Flushing Meadows," Mac said clicking the tracker to look through areas in the park.

"We have an unusually high heat source in the north-west corner," the pilot of the helicopter radioed out.

The detectives started to walk in that direction being led by Mac. They came to a stop about ten yards from where they started; this was the spot the tracker indicated the heat source was coming from. "Do you see anything?" Angell asked looking around. It didn't make sense there was nothing: only a clearing.

"No," both Stella and Flack said together.

Mac walked away from the group. Something had gripped his attention. The three detectives followed him until he stopped in front of a manhole that had been moved.

"You think he went down there?" Jess asked.

"We are about to find out," Mac stated.

Mac and Flack pulled the cover off the manhole completely. Mac flashed his light down. "Go get your vests because we're going exploring," he ordered.

Jess took one look down the tunnel. "Umm I think I'll let you men handle this," she joked. "I'll contact water and sewer and see where this goes." Mac gave her a surprised look. "Oh come on… you're not going to make me go with you down there with all the rats." she laughed.

* * *

"We lost Eckhart in the park shortly after midnight," Mac educated Flack, Angell, and Danny. "He clearly hid down here; he might have left within minutes of our arriving, so I want every storm and sewer in the park's vicinity searched. He could still be in one of these tunnels."

"Armed and dangerous," Flack added putting in his ear piece.

"Got it Mac," Danny said smiling. He was happy to have finally been cleared by the doctor to return to active duty and he was excited about this chase: he had missed this part of the job.

"You guys be careful," Mac warned.

"I got my sea legs. I'm good," Danny smiled.

Danny headed out of the tunnel in front of Jess and Don, but they were right behind.

"You need to be careful too," Don told Jess as they stepped out of Eckhart's underground apartment.

"I will," Jess replied. "Stay objective; it's more dangerous for all of us if your mind is on me. Besides, I can take care of myself, that hasn't changed."

Flack walked ahead and the three started to walk down the tunnel with their guns drawn. The tunnels were silent and empty until they rounded a corner; Danny spotted a figure bent over wearing a green hoodie: the exact same thing Eckhart was last seen wearing. Danny looked back at Don and Jess then back at the figure. "NYPD, show me your hands," he shouted.

Instead of doing what he was told, the man looked up before turning and starting to run. "Adam," Danny called knowing Adam had audio and video on them, "we're pursuing the suspect around 126th."

"Don't let him get away," Mac ordered over the feed. "Take him down if you have to."

"No clean shot," Danny yelled.

They came to the end of the tunnel as their suspect climbed the ladder up and out of the sewer. Danny, Don, and Jess climbed up right behind him getting onto the street. Jess looked around. "Lost visual," she muttered. "Adam, where did he go?"

"Guys, he's half a block up Willows Point," Mac replied.

Danny, Don, and Jess split up and headed in three different directions all listening to where Mac directed them: a back alley between 37th and 38th. Danny approached from the front of the alley while Jess and Don came from the back. Danny pointed to where the suspect was hiding. "Hands on your head," Danny called as Flack walked up and pulled their suspect out and cuffed him.

"Damn it! It's not him," Jess said getting a clear look at his face for the first time since the chase began. "I repeat it's not Eckhart," she said into her wire.

"I did nothing wrong," their suspect said.

"All right, what's your name?" Jess asked.

"Leonard," he replied.

"Okay, Leonard. Why were you down in the sewers?" Jess demanded.

Leonard looked terrified, "To get warm."

"So why did you run?" Flack inquired.

"Because I was scared. Some guy already got the jump on me once today," Leonard explained.

Jess looked at Don, "Eckhart."

"Get a good look at him?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Leonard replied. "He looked like a horror movie is all I can say. But after he calmed down it looked like he felt bad. He gave me his hoodie."

"That jacket?" Danny asked. Leonard nodded. "A'right hand it over."

"Serious," Leonard stated but he knew the detectives were very serious so he took the hoodie off and passed it to them.

Danny handed it off to Flack and took off his own jacket. "Here, Man," he said passing it to Leonard.

"Thanks," he replied.

The three walked away confident Leonard knew nothing else. "That was nice," Flack commented.

"I'm back," Danny smiled.

"Great feeling, isn't it?" Jess smiled too.

* * *

Jess sat at her desk. After the chase through the sewer, she and Don had come back to the station. As of now, no one had any more leads on where Eckhart could be. She sighed and opened the folder that was sitting on her desk and started to read through the misconduct papers Cade's lawyer had filed with IA. _What a bunch of crap_, Jess thought to herself tossing the file back on her desk, getting up, and walking over to O'Bryan's office. She lightly knocked until she heard O'Bryan call, "Come in."

Jess opened the door and entered before shutting the door behind her. "Angell," O'Bryan addressed her, "How's the Compass killer investigation going?"

"Nowhere," Jess answered taking a seat. "Umm…have you talk to IA? Is Malley planning on contacting me to take my statement? Why hasn't IA put me on modified duty? I haven't contacted my union rep yet, but I probably should do that right?"

"Jessica, you're rambling," O'Bryan pointed out.

"This is serious Sir, I don't know what I should be doing to fight this," Jess stated. "I've never been investigated by IA before."

"First, you need to calm down," O'Bryan suggested.

"Calm down; I am calm considering the sadistic son of a bitch who killed my partner, almost killed Nick and me is going after my badge," Jess retorted.

"Yeah, that's calm." O'Bryan stated, "You cannot talk like that to IA, you may think it but hold your tongue. Do not make it look like you hold any anger or resentment towards Cade. It will not look good."

"I know," Jess replied. "Pete, how much trouble am I in?"

"You should contact your union rep," O'Bryan stated deflecting her question.

"That much, huh?" Jess asked.

"Fight it," O'Bryan declared. "And remember I always have my detectives' backs; especially when they did nothing wrong."

"Thanks, O'Bryan," Jess smiled getting up from the chair and exiting the office. She made her way back over to her desk to find Don sitting in her chair waiting for her. "Got something?" she asked.

"Dispatch just reported a robbery at a hardwood store on 23rd. Turns out all that was taken was 3ft of rope," Don explained.

"Sounds like Eckhart," Jess said. "You should take Danny with you. Looks like Ruby wants me," she continued seeing Ruby enter the bullpen.

* * *

"Don, wait up," Jess called coming out from the precinct.

Don stopped by the car and waited for her to catch up. "I heard that you guys narrowed down where Eckhart could be," Jess said

"Yeah, but we still don't have an exact location or a target. Hawkes and Lindsay are working on it," Don replied. "We're just running on Mac's gut and previous patterns."

Jess smiled and walked around the car and open the door to the passenger side. "Let's go," Jess said.

"Jess," Don said, "I don't know if you should…"

"I'm coming," Jess stated getting into the car. "Don't argue with me."

Don sighed and got into the car and drove away. Jess hit the sirens as they neared the west side and got Mac on speaker so they could communicate with each other as more information came in. "Flack, what's your 20?" Mac asked.

"Umm, we're headed up eighth and Danny is over on Hudson Parkway," Don answered pulling up to construction road block. "No, no," Flack said, "Come on move."

"They aren't going to move," Jess stated. Don looked over at her knowing she was right; he pulled his wheel right and pulled the car up on the curb to get around it.

They raced down the streets of New York until Angell got a visual on Mac chasing Eckhart down the street. "There," Jess pointed as the sun shone so brightly it nearly blinded her. Don sharply turned the wheel pulling the car right into Eckhart's line of escape forcing him to stop. Flack and Angell jumped out of the car in time to see Eckhart point a gun to his head. "Drop it!" Flack called.

Jess doubted that would work; Eckhart was suicidal driven by the murder of his wife. This was exactly what he wanted. Jess pulled her weapon, "Hands in the air! Now!"

Eckhart looked around; he was obviously disoriented. Then, he started to do something strange: he started to talk to himself, "If you hadn't been in my office you would still be here. No, you're gone. That bastard killed you, just like the man that sold him the gun, like the shrink who should have warned his wife, the guard who should have stopped him from coming in. But I'm just as much to blame as them, don't you see that. I have to do this. There is nothing left here for me."

"You're wrong," Jess said. "Listen to Calliope, we can help you."

"I've lost my wife too," Mac called. "She never really left me and I promise you Calliope won't leave you either. Now just put the gun down."

Eckhart slowly dropped the gun and got on his knees; Mac and Flack approached him and Mac cuffed him.

Angell looked at her watch. "You two got this?" she asked. "I got to get back to the precinct to meet with IA."

"We got it," Flack replied.

* * *

Jess walked into Wolfgang's; the place was buzzing tonight. She spotted the team sitting at their table as the hostess escorted her over there. "You're late," Stella told her.

"Story of my life," Jess smiled sitting down in the extra chair next to Don. "Sorry but it was for a good reason."

The waitress came over with the tray full of food. "I knew you would be late," Don told her. "I went ahead and ordered for you."

"Thank you," Jess replied. Once everyone had food in front of them and Danny had the ice on his back, Mac stood for a toast, "Here's to a great team and to getting Hollis Eckhart off the streets."

"Cheers," the team called clicking their glasses together.

"Good news," Hawkes announced, "as off tomorrow I'll be in my own apartment."

"Does that mean I get my couch back?" Mac joked.

"It comes unfurnished," Hawkes teased.

A round of congratulations went around. "Wait," Stella said. "Jess doesn't have anything to toast with."

"My water is good," Jess smiled.

"So you're just drinking water tonight," Don said trying to confirm something and not being very subtle about it.

Jess glared her eyes at him. "Why were you late again?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, I had a few things to do," Jess stated grinning. "Like getting all charges from IA dropped and getting Ruby to finally sign my form to get me off restricted duty." She stopped and bit her lip and looked at Don; she wanted to make sure he was fine with her telling before she did.

"It is up to you," Don said.

"And I had a doctor's appointment to confirm my suspicious that I'm pregnant," Jess finished.

* * *

A/N: So now that there is going to be a baby Flack, I'm going to put a poll on my profile soon so everyone can vote on the sex of the baby. This is how I'm going to decide so please go vote.


	12. Chapter 11: Death House

Chapter 11:

Death House

Lindsay walked out of the nursery where she been getting Lucy back to sleep and made her way back out to the kitchen where Stella and Jess were waiting for her return so they could continue their game of poker.

"Sorry, guys," Lindsay said sitting back down.

"No worries," Jess replied dealing the cards, "Having kids means interruptions."

"Speaking of which, how are you dealing?" Stella asked. It had been a week since Jess had announced that she was pregnant; since then she had been relatively quiet about the topic.

"I was freaked," Jess admitted. "Hence the Houdini act I pulled a few weeks ago, but I just needed time to adjust."

"But you are happy right?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm terrified and happy," Jess declared. "If that makes any sense."

"Oh, trust me, it does," Lindsay replied.

"I'm just shocked," Jess stated. "This was not planned."

"The best surprises are not planned," Lindsay responded.

"Were you thinking about it at all?" Stella asked.

Jess smiled. "Yes," she admitted, "I've fantasized about starting a family with Don numerous times. I've never done that with any other boyfriend, so I know he is the right guy. However, it has always been further in the future: further in my career. I always figured I would at least have made first grade before I settle down and had kids. Now I have to come out of the field and keep my desk warm for nine months. That's time and experience I'll lose. I don't sound that excited do I? I am. I'm just…."

"Shocked, scared," Lindsay finished for her. "I know the feeling; Hell, I've been there."

"What if I have a girl?" Jess went on. It felt good to voice her fears, "I know nothing about girly girls. I'm a tomboy. What if my daughter wants to do ballet or something I can't teach her: I played football."

"Well, that's why there are classes out there," Lindsay laughed.

"But the fact you've already thought about that in your first trimester shows that you're going to be a great mom," Stella grinned. "This baby, boy or girl, is very lucky to have you and Don as parents."

"Thanks." Jess smirked, "So out of curiosity, how long does this morning sickness last?"

* * *

Don walked out of his kitchen with his non-alcoholic beer – one of the pleasures of being on call on the night of a game - over to the couch where Danny and Sheldon were watching the Giants' game.

"Ooo," Flack said watching Boss take a hit. "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "So…"

"So what?" Don said.

"Jess is pregnant," Danny went on.

"Yes, she is," Don stated

"So, are you going to give her that ring now?" Danny asked.

Don shrugged, "I'm not proposing because Jess is pregnant."

"Man you've had that thing for months: just ask her already," Sheldon chuckled.

"Yes, for God's sake stop being such a chicken," Danny agreed.

"Thanks for your opinions, but mind your own business and watch the game," Don ordered.

"Yep… chicken," Sheldon teased.

Don rolled his eyes, "I am not; just waiting for the right moment. We're still adjusting to the baby news. I'm not going to throw something at Jess that she's not ready for."

"Uh-huh," Danny laughed. "Chicken."

"Yes, Messer 'cause you know so much about women. Wasn't it your wife that called Jess to come over tonight and send you over here before and I quote she 'murders' you?"

Danny stuck his tongue out and turned his attention back to the game.

* * *

Jess unlocked the door to Don's place and walked in. She tossed the keys on the counter and stepped over to the couch where Don was still watching the game: now alone. She crashed next to him putting her legs across his lap and lay back. "Did you have fun?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Jess replied, "it was nice to talk to the girls."

"Good."

"Don," Jess started.

"Umm," he replied with his eyes glued to the TV.

"Have I told you how happy I am about all this?" Jess asked.

Don looked over at her. "You haven't but I knew you were," he stated. "I'm happy too you know. The day you told me I was going to be a dad, easily best moment of my life."

Jess beamed, "I'm also scared."

"Jess it's normal to be scared; I am too but we'll be fine. You are going to be an amazing mom," he assured her.

"What if it's a girl; I don't know anything about girls." Jess said.

Don laughed, "You know more than me. If we have a girl we will figure out the girly stuff together."

"Well what if it's a boy; I don't know anything about little boys either," Jess stated. "We can't have either!"

"Ah what's left?" Don chuckled. "Alien baby?"

"Now, an Alien baby I can handle," Jess mocked.

Don rolled his eyes, lifted her feet, and stood up. He reached out his hand for hers and pulled her up, "Let's go to bed, the Alien growing inside you needs its rest."

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom, but Don stopped and looked outside: a smile came across his face as an idea came into mind. "What's with the goofy grin?" Jess asked.

"Let's go out on the patio," Don suggested.

"It's freezing and I'm tired," Jess said looking at Don liked he had officially lost his mind.

"It's a beautiful night; come on," Don encouraged.

"All right but you're nuts," Jess said walking towards the door that lead to the balcony patio.

"Go ahead, I'll get you a sweater," Don said letting her hand go and walking into the bedroom grabbing a couple of things before joining Jess on the patio.

Jess leaned her arms against the railing; Don smiled she looked beautiful with her hair blowing lightly in the wind and the full moon shinning down. He walked over so he was standing right behind her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hey, you were right it is a beautif…what are doing?" Jess stuttered out as she turned around to see Don down on one knee with a ring box open; her heart started to race.

"Will you…." Don started to ask but Jess put her finger against his lips stopping him mid question.

"Don't finish that because when you finish that question I want my answer to be yes, but I'm not going to be able to give you that answer now." Don stood up and closed the box and gave Jess a hurt expression. "I love you," Jess went on. "Look every little girl dreams about this moment, about how their guy will ask the most important question of their lives. And even I have thought about this moment once or twice. But nowhere in my fantasy is the man of my dreams proposing because I'm knocked up."

Don sighed. He took Jess's hand and pulled them down on the plastic chair so Jess was resting on his lap, "What if I'm not proposing because you're pregnant, but because I love you and want to marry you?"

"I know those are reasons too. But the baby is the reason you are doing it now at this particular time," Jess reasoned. "I promise when the moment is right, I'll say yes. When there isn't this big lot of pressure." She placed her lips against his, "Please don't be mad or hurt."

"I'm not," Don said. "You're right, this wasn't the right moment."

* * *

Jess made her way up the stairs to the penthouse and entered the main area where everyone was gathered, "Hey, why isn't there any light?"

"We're working on it," Don said glaring at Jess. He didn't like the idea of her being in the field since she was pregnant and it was dangerous; but trying to talk that into her head was like talking to a wall, a thick, concrete, stubborn wall. "According to the super, there hasn't been electricity here since Tomas Edison."

"Looks like he has been dead just as long," Hawkes said referring to the mummified body that he was examining.

"I have a better question," Stella said. "What are you doing here?" she asked pointing at Jess.

"Because she's stubborn, pig-headed, headstrong, bullheaded, and I can't think of anymore synonyms right now," Don ranted.

"Actually it's 'cause O'Bryan told me to get my butt over here. So here's my butt," Jess stated. "So what do we have?"

"A mummy," Hawkes stated.

"Mummification like that rarely happens in New York: too humid," Stella replied.

"Conditions in this room must have been desert dry," Mac stated.

"No evidence of microorganisms," Hawkes declared.

"Nothing to indicate the present of rodents or maggots feeding on the body." Mac added.

"Yeah, slow steady dehydration of the flash; perfectly preserved. Do we know who this is?" Stella asked.

"Only name listed as owner of the property is a Sam Harding. Word is he vacated the place 80 years ago," Flack said. "Place has been locked up every since."

"What about the 911 caller who said he was going to die?" Jess asked. "This is obviously not him."

"We searched the place twice and we didn't find anyone. The mummy is the only one here," Flack replied.

"So the question becomes how does a dead guy call 911?" Stella asked.

* * *

"You haven't talk to O'Bryan yet?" Stella asked as she and Jess moved away from the body and began to look around the house.

"Why would you assume that?" Jess questioned.

"Because there is no way O'Bryan would have sent you on this case if he knew," Stella reasoned. "Which brings me to my next question: if you haven't talk to O'Bryan, how come he is still assigning you to cases with Flack? You're off restricted duty, why hasn't he let you run solo again?"

"Because he doesn't know Ruby signed the form: I never passed it into him," Jess explained.

Stella raised her eyebrow to give Jess a questionable look. "I'm pregnant. I'm trying not to put myself into a dangerous situation. At least this way, I'm not conducting the investigation on my own. I'm walking into rooms that are already cleared and I don't have to walk into any tactical situation," Jess justified.

"You cannot predict which situation is going to be dangerous," Stella warned. "You have to tell O'Bryan."

"I was going to. This morning when I walked in the precinct, I was going to march into his office and tell him; before I had the chance, he was telling me about this case and I wanted to be on it. Maybe I'm being stubborn like Don says, but I just want one more case. One more before I come out of the field and sit at my desk for nine months."

"All right, but you be careful today and don't do anything stupid," Stella stated.

"Who _me_?" Jess smiled.

Don appeared around the corner, "Hey, guys, I figured out how our dead guy called 911."

Stella and Jess gave each other a knowing look that seemed to say this should be interesting and they followed Flack down the hall into a room that Jess could have swore wasn't there when she walked in. Inside was a broken skyline with a rope dangling down and Mac staring up at it. "Someone broke in," Mac stated. "And we are just finding this."

"My guys swear this room wasn't even here on the first go around," Don stated. "I don't know."

"So who calls 911, asks for help, says they're dying and then cuts out before help can arrive?" Mac asked.

"Maybe our caller breaks in sees the body, made the anonymous call to lead us to the Vic, then takes off," Stella suggested.

"So he pulls a B&E to rob the place then turns Good Samaritan. I'll remember to thank him before I'll toss his ass in jail," Don stated.

Jess laughed, "I don't think burglary was the motive. This place is full of antiques; he could have picked it clean."

"Whoever broke in was here for something else," Mac said.

* * *

Jess strolled down the hall of the lab she was looking for Danny, hoping he had identified their mummy, since they now knew that it could not have been Sam Harding; he had died thirty years ago from pneumonia and currently resided at Trinity. "Damn it," she heard a frustrated Adam say as she walked along the door of the Analytical area.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked.

Adam turned around from the glass he was getting prints from. "Nothing," Adam said.

"Want to try that again?" Jess stated sensing something was bugging him.

"Haylen is leaving," Adam blurted out.

"I thought this was her dream job," Jess replied. "She's only been here like three months."

"The FBI is here scouting her for a job at one of their labs," Adam clarified.

"What do you care?" Jess said, "You hate her."

"I do not," Adam objected.

"You were scared she was going to take your job," Jess pointed out. "So what's the problem? You want to be scouted by the FBI and leave us?"

"No," Adam laughed.

"Good 'cause the FBI is highly overrated and we rock," Jess said.

Adam rolled his eyes, "All right, now get out because I have work to do. If I keep talking to you, I won't have a job here."

Jess grinned and left Adam to finish dusting the sky light for prints and made her way to the AV room where Danny, the person she was looking for at the beginning was. "Hey,

Danny," she greeted walking in. "Got an ID yet?"

"Just got it," Danny said, as the computer announced there was indeed a match. "Our mummy is Walter Jones." Danny typed the name into the system and did a search on him.

"According to these articles, Jones was a player back in the day. One of the first venture capitalist; he could have been bigger then Rockefeller Vanderbilt if he hadn't gone and gotten himself murdered."

"Looks like a lot of people might have wanted him dead," Jess stated reading the articles over Danny's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. I found court records for nineteen lawsuits against him. One of them was filed by an inventor named Sam Harding," Danny went on.

"The owner of the penthouse," Jess remembered.

"Apparently Jones put up seed money for Harding's invention business. It sounds like the deal eventually went south because Harding filed a suit in 1923 for patent infringement, but it was dismissed. Jones comes up missing shortly after," Danny elaborated.

"Harding had motive to make that happen. So when he lost in court he took justice into his own hands and stabbed Jones," Jess reasoned.

"I think we just solved an eighty-six year old murder," Danny grinned.

"Not bad for a half days work," Jess laughed.

"It will take us the rest of the day to tie up the unanswered questions," Danny replied. "Who broke into the penthouse and who made the 911 call? Why did you say _no_?"

"What?" Jess asked confused.

"Why did you tell Don _no_ when he proposed?" Danny repeated.

"First of all, I didn't say _no_ I just didn't let him finish the question; and second of all, how is this any of your business?" Jess snapped.

"Because, he is my best friend and you are being stupid and stubborn," Danny retorted.

"Am not," Jess argued. "I'm pregnant, so Don did what he believes is right and he tried to propose. I don't want _this_," she said putting her hands on her stomach, "to be the reason we get married."

"That's not why he asked," Danny told her.

"Really? Isn't Lucy the reason you proposed to Lindsay?" Jess pointed out.

"The first time, not the second time," Danny replied. "But we are not talking about me. I know Don didn't proposed because you're knocked up. He bought that ring eight months ago; I know because he dragged me to every jewelry store in town to get back for me dragging him when I was looking for a Valentine's gift for Linds. He was going to ask you back in May, but then everything happened and he figured proposing after your best friend dies…not the best time. He's been ready to marry you for eight months. The baby is just something else to add to the equation."

"He bought it in May," Jess replied trying to wrap her mind around the information

Danny had just told her. "In May?" she repeated. Danny nodded. "Why didn't he just tell me that? Why did he let me go on and on about it being about the baby?" Jess asked more to herself then to Danny.

"Because he's Don," Danny simply replied.

* * *

Don and Jess met Mac and Stella back in front of the penthouse. "There is no way this guy…" Don said.

"Richard Lawson," Stella said identifying the 911 caller.

"Okay, well there is no way Richard Lawson can still be in there, we searched that place twice." Don stated.

"Except there is no evidence that he ever left," Mac said.

The foursome walked up and began to search the penthouse again.

Don walked down the ladder after searching the attic. "Clear," Don shouted. Stella turned from the closet she was looking in as the lights flicked on. "Power is back on," Don said.

"Yeah, it took long enough," Stella laughed. "There is no sign of Lawson here anywhere."

Don shrugged as he and Stella walked out of the bedroom and back into the library where Mac and Jess were. "We've searched every room, closet, crawlspace, any place a person might hide or a dead body could be stashed. Nothing," Don said walking around the giant mat of an angel on the floor.

"And no possible of escape," Stella said stepping onto the ornate floor piece.

"There is no evidence Lawson ever left," Mac said.

"Do we rule out vanishing into thin air?" Jess asked.

"I'm with Jess 'cause he's not here," Don replied.

Mac looked at the wall his expression hardened with concentration. "Flack, you said on the first search of the apartment no one found the utility room," Mac commented.

"Yep, it's like it popped up from nowhere," Flack smiled and started to hum the theme from _The Twilight Zone._

Mac rolled his eyes, grabbed a utility knife and walked over to the wall. He started to cut.

"There is concrete behind this wall," Mac stated. "Pretty damn thick."

"Why would you have concrete interior on a 25th floor New York apartment?" Stella wondered.

"There might be hidden passages between these rooms." Mac said.

Stella looked at the wall and stepped forward. "Stella, look out," Jess called as a knife blades came swinging down from the ceiling. Stella dove out of the way just in time and the knife swung back into the ceiling.

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah," Stella replied a little shaken since she was almost impaled by a bed of knifes.

"What the hell was that?" Flack asked.

"The three of you move towards the door and be careful," Mac said. Once everyone was a safe distance away Mac picked up a large lamp and dropped it on the tile Stella had stepped on causing the blade to fly down again but this time it stayed down, "Pressure trigger," Mac explained, "after the weapons done its job the pressure is taken of the trigger and it retracts."

"Keep the pressure on the trigger and it doesn't reload for the next unexpected victim," Stella stated walking around to look at the weapon and notice dried blood. "We got out murder weapon."

"This whole house is a murder weapon," Jess stated.

"Harding was an inventor. This room, maybe this entire house, was his greatest invention," Mac said.

* * *

"All right, I got it," Jess said clicking her cell shut and walking over to where Don was talking to the tenant from the apartment blow the penthouse. She waved him over.

"Excuse me," Flack said and made his way over to Jess.

"That was Mac," she said holding up the cell. "They found Lawson in a secret room; he was burned badly and Hawkes thinks he died from pulmonary edema."

Don nodded. "Did you notice any water leaks while we were up there?" he asked.

"No," Jess laughed. "If the place hasn't had power since Edison, don't you think the water would have been shut off too?"

"Maybe," he said pulling out his cell and hit Mac's number. "Hey, Mac, do you recall seeing any water leakage in the penthouse?" he asked.

"No, why?" Mac asked.

"Well, Angell and I are here with a downstairs tenant who's complaining about a water leak coming from above her," Don explained.

"A leak," Mac repeated. "The water has been shut off for years."

"Huh," Don replied. "All right we'll look into it."

"Wait," Mac said connecting the dots with the conversation he had just been having with

Danny, "I think Paula Davis, Lawson's girlfriend, is trapped up here somewhere."

"We'll be right up," Don said.

* * *

Jess sat in the bench in the locker room; it had been a long day. Don walked into the locker returning from the hospital, they had found Paula Davis in the water room just in time. "Hey," Don greeted joining Jess on the bench.

"Hey," Jess returned. "Paula going to be all right?"

Don nodded, "The doctor seems to think she'll make a full recovery."

"Arg!" Jess groaned stretching her arms out. "I'm so beat."

Don smiled, "Well let's go home."

"I'm going to talk to O'Bryan first," Jess replied.

"Speaking of," Don said. "I had a chat with Stella today. She told me you're worried that you'll lose your spot at homicide because you'll be out of the field for some time."

Jess shrugged, "O'Bryan will have to get a tentative replacement and I'll be losing experience in the field while I keep my desk warm. It's not an unreasonable fear."

"O'Bryan is not going to give your spot away. You know that right?" Don asked.

"I guess," Jess replied. "Why didn't you tell me you brought the ring months ago?"

"Ahh…I see you've been chatting with Danny," Don laughed.

"Our friends have big mouths," Jess grinned.

"I didn't tell you, because I shouldn't have proposed last night. I knew you weren't ready. It's not a big deal," Don replied. He took her hand and kissed it, "I don't think it's fair you have to go on desk duty. I know how much you are going to hate it."

"You're changing the subject," Jess pointed out. "And I am going to hate it, but that's reality and there is nothing we can do again it."

"I can keep my desk warm alongside you," Don suggested.

"I'm sorry," Jess said. "What are you suggesting?"

"You have to go on desk duty; the baby is growing inside you. It's not fair to you that I'm still out in the field. This is my baby too and I can't do the other stuff."

"The other stuff…you mean getting fat, morning sickness, and pushing him/her out of me," Jess grinned.

"Yeah that stuff," Don said. "But I can do this."

"You're serious," Jess grinned.

"Of course I am," Don said.

Jess leaned over put her hand on his cheek and placed her lips against his. "You are the sweetest man," Jess mumbled against his lips.

"Let's go talk to O'Bryan," Don said standing up and pulling her with him.

"You're the sweetest man," Jess repeated, "but not at all practical." Don gave her a confused look. "I'm touched that you are willing to remove yourself from active duty for me, but we're having a baby; we're going to need the money that goes along with overtime. If you're not on active duty, then there's no overtime."

"And we need the money," Don said knowing all too well their financial situation.

Jess nodded, "Plus I think it would be better if you keep any time you're planning to take off for when the baby comes."

"You're right," Don agreed. "But it was still sweet."

Jess laughed, "It was." she said. "Don?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"This is the moment," Jess replied.

"Now?" Don questioned. "In a stinking, sweaty old locker room: this is the moment you've been waiting for?"

"Yes," Jess said positive that she was making the right decision.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who voted on the poll...I'm going to close it Saturday Feb 6th so please keep voting. Results will be up once I close it.


	13. Chapter 12:Second Chance

A/N: I know it is weird to post a Christmas chapter in February but the episode this chapter is based on is a holiday episode. So let's just go with it

Chapter 12: Second Chance

Jess inhaled the cold air and smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose. There was nothing like Christmas in New York. "Jess, what about this one?" Don called.

Jess walked over to the tree Don was standing next to and examined it, "I don't know if it's big enough."

"You do realize how big our apartment is right?" Don stated, "And that it's cold and this is the third tree lot we've been to."

"Yes, I realize all that," Jess retorted. "But, you're the one that wanted a real tree: I was fine with my artificial one."

"That's not a Christmas tree," Don pointed out. "Let's keep looking."

"Good idea," Jess smiled slipping her arm around his as they started to explore the lot again.

"Jess, Don," they heard their names being called and turned around to see Mac and Stella standing there.

"Hey, guys," Jess said as they approached them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Tree shopping," Mac replied.

"We promised Beth that we'd a tree for the Children's Family Benefit tomorrow night," Stella clarified.

"Beth was Detective Harris's daughter," Mac said. "I think he was before both of your time."

"He was," Jess confirmed. "But I've heard of him."

"So you two out looking for a tree too?" Stella asked.

"No," Don smirked. "We're out freezing our butts off."

Jess rolled her eyes as the group of four started to walk around the lot. "He's being a Scrooge because I've been dragging him around looking for the perfect tree. I don't really know what I'm looking for," Jess explained. "I'm used to having an artificial one."

"That's not a Christmas tree," Mac, Stella, and Don said at the same time.

"It was in the Angell household," Jess laughed.

"Come on," Mac said. "In the Taylor household, we always had the biggest tree on the block."

Don and Mac stepped ahead of Jess and Stella. "So let me see it," Stella smiled.

"See what?" Jess pretended not to know what Stella was talking about.

"The rock he gave you. That everyone but me has seen," Stella replied.

"Not my fault you don't visit," Jess laughed.

Stella gave her a pleading look, "Lindsay said it's beautiful…"

Jess pulled of her glove and put out her left hand granting Stella's wish and showing her the hand engraved ring featuring a 1.5 carat princess cut center diamond surrounded by a halo of pave diamonds that included a matching princess cut; the shank was adorned with a princess cut channel set and round pave diamonds on all three sides. The snow landed on the ring making in sparkle even more. "Wow!" Stella exclaimed. "Someone has great taste."

"Wait until I tell you this part then," Jess grinned. "It is the exact replica of my mom's."

"Oh, wow," Stella said completely moved beyond words. "That makes up for the sucky proposal."

"Hey, don't dis my proposal. I happen to like the stinking locker room proposal," Jess smiled.

"If you two are done," Mac called, "I think we found two great ones."

Jess and Stella rounded the corner to find Mac standing next to a fir and Don next to a spruce. "What do you think?" Don asked.

Jess and Stella looked at each other and back at the trees. "Perfect," they agreed.

* * *

Jess sighed; she was sat at her desk, bored. She looked at her watch: only 11:00am. _This is going to be a long day_, she thought to herself. Then again all her work days had been long since she started desk duty. Jess caught a glimpse of Don walking out of interrogation and decided to head over to his desk. She got up from hers and wandered over. "So what do you have?" she asked leaning against his desk.

"Am I going to have to tell you about every case from now until the baby arrives?" Don grinned. He didn't mind telling her; it was the least he could do. He knew she was having a hard time with desk duty.

"Yep," Jess replied.

"Okay," Don replied. He opened the folder and passed her the autopsy photos on the John Doe they found in an ally that morning, "Right now he's a John Doe, but Hawkes is working on identifying him. We found him in an ally off 74th and Amsterdam."

"Someone beat the crap out of him," Jess inferred from the photos.

"And torched him," Don said. "We didn't find anything on him so I'm thinking it's a…"

"Robbery gone wrong," Jess finished his thought. "I guess his wallet and jewelry were on someone's Christmas list."

"That's what I said," Don laughed.

"So what does the kid you were interviewing have to do with it?" Jess asked.

"Joe Koss. A record the length of my arm. His DNA was found on a cigarette in the ally. He admits to being there to rob a corner Santa, but denies having anything to do with the murder. Claims he was lurking in the ally to make his move when a car came out of nowhere and ran over his foot. Danny took his boots off to confirm his story." Don explained the details, "He's a criminal but I don't believe he is a murderer."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work," Jess said.

"You really that bored?" Don asked.

"Yes. But today is not too bad. I'm going to have lunch with my dad and then I have a meeting with Morgan: he wants to start preparing for the Cade trial. I'm off at three," Jess replied. "Preparations for the trial will take a lot of my time in the next couple of weeks and O'Bryan swears he will have something figured out for me by then."

"Are you going to tell your dad about?" he started to ask.

"The tiny person growing inside me…yes," Jess said.

"What about the engagement?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him about everything. Why?" she asked.

"I should go with you," Don said. "I just don't know if I can get away."

"You can't get away. You have a case," Jess said. "Plus I'd rather tell him alone."

"I should be there when you tell him," Don went on.

"Why? He's my dad," Jess retorted.

"Because I didn't ask him for his blessing or his permission before I proposed so I should be there when you tell him out of respect," Don reasoned.

"You mean, the two of you didn't get to discuss how many goats I'm worth," Jess responded.

"Right, I'm losing out. You're worth at least five," Don joked. "Look, I know you think it's a Neanderthalish tradition and you are not property his or mine. It isn't about that, it's about respect for your dad. You're his little girl and if this…" he said resting his hand on her stomach, "is a girl, I would want any guy who wanted to marry her to come to me first. And I didn't give your dad that."

"Alright, you can come," Jess agreed. "Lunch is at twelve at the Blue Green Café, but if you can't make it due to work, I have to go ahead and tell him today. Dad has always kept tabs on me through his connections from when he was a cop and he's been doing it more lately since I've been freezing him out and everyone knows now. Dad cannot hear from anyone else I'm pregnant and engaged. This has to come from me."

Don nodded in understanding as his phone went off. "I'll make it," he said to her before picking the phone up, "Flack. Hey Mac. Yeah I got it, our vic is James Manning."

Jess pushed off the desk and waved to Don as he finished up the conversation. "Right, fiancée, Grace Chandler. I'll track her down," Don waved back to Jess as he scribbled down the information.

* * *

Jess read through the menu while she waited for her dad to join her, unfortunately Don had called a few minutes before; he and Stella had a lead that needed to be checked out, so he wouldn't be able to make lunch. Jess didn't mind, but she could tell Don was disappointed. "Hey Jessie," Cliff greeted coming up to the table.

Jess looked up, "Hey, Dad."

They chit-chatted about the weather, nieces and nephews, the Devils' season; once they ordered the conversation turned serious. "Are you going to tell me the reason for this lunch?" Cliff asked.

"Do I need a reason to have lunch with my dad?" Jess asked back.

"Normally, no," Cliff reasoned. "But things have been off between us lately. I haven't seen you since Kaitlyn's christening and you've barely call the last few months."

"I know and I'm sorry about all that," Jess said. "I was going through a lot and it was easier to freeze everyone out then to deal with my problems." Cliff nodded: he understood from his own personal experience what it was like to lose a partner. "But I've dealt and grieved," Jess went on. "I want things to get back to normal… and its Christmas."

"What things?" Cliff smiled and Jess knew that he would pretend that the last few months hadn't happened and nothing about their relationship would change. "So," Cliff went on, "Does that ring on your finger have something to do with this lunch too?"

"A little," Jess admitted. "Don was coming to lunch, but he got caught up with the case he's working on. We're engaged. He proposed last week."

"Congratulations, Sweetie," Cliff said taking her hand and examining the ring. "It's identical to the one I gave your mother."

"He saw pictures. I told him how much the ring meant to her and how she wanted to give it to me someday, but when she died we had it buried with her," Jess said.

Cliff smiled and squeezed her hand; the topic soon changed like it always did when the subject of her mother came up. No one in the Angell clan liked to talk about Lillian Angell, even after all the years that had passed. "I'm surprised you were able to make time for lunch," Cliff said. "Something about this time of year seems to create a lot of work for homicide detectives."

"It's all the forced family time," Jess joked and quickly added, "I'm kidding, Dad."

"Ha-ha," Cliff laughed.

Jess took a sip of her water. "There's a reason why I'm able to sit here without interruptions. It's because I'm not working any cases, I've been taken off active duty," she took a deep breath, "because I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Cliff asked shocked.

"Pregnant, you know having a baby," Jess stated. "You disappointed?" she asked when Cliff didn't responded

"Why would I be disappointed?" he asked.

"I don't know. Because I'm not married and I haven't progressed as far in my career."

"You happy?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah," Jess smiled.

"Then you know my motto. As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Cliff said. "And kid, you could never disappoint me."

Jess smiled as Cliff got up so he could give her a hug. "I wish your mom could see this," he whispered; the last time he said that she was graduating from the academy.

"She can," Jess replied sweetly.

* * *

Jess walked down the hall in the lab until she reached Mac's office. "What's Santa doing here?" she asked entering and passing Cooper from the 11th precinct in his Santa suit.

"We're on the way down town to that Children's Benefit," Don said as Stella tossed her the elf costume.

"To deliver the toys the NYPD collected," Mac explained. "The other Santa and elves broke down on the freeway forty-five minutes ago."

"So we're filling in," Stella laughed.

"Cooper has another party in like an hour," Don said. "And I promised him dinner at Mortins."

Mac just smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright let's roll," Lindsay stated.

Don and Jess walked out together. "How was your case?" Jess asked.

"How was your lunch?" Don countered.

"Tell you later," they both said smiling.

* * *

Jess grinned as she passed another toy out and made the Christmas of another deserving child. She looked over at Don as he passed a gift to a little girl; she had to admit he looked adorable in his elf suit, but ridiculous at the same time.

It didn't take long for all the toys to be passed out. Jess headed over to where the group was standing once she passed her last gift out. "You make one cute elf," Don joked hitting the jingle bells on the back of her hat.

"I look stupid," Jess replied. "But it was for a good cause."

"It really was," Lindsay smiled. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and everyone watched the kids enjoying the good they had done.

* * *

Jess walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the couch and let herself fall onto it. Don turned from the tree where he was stringing the lights onto the brunches, "You feeling better?"

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness; it's night time," Jess stated.

"I have no idea either," he chuckled. Don finished placing the set of lights he was working on and came over to the couch to join Jess. "You didn't tell me about lunch," he pointed out.

"You didn't tell me about your case," Jess replied.

"We had two killers. Grace Chandler, the vic's fiancée and a lady by the name of Debbie Fallon. Grace and Debbie were running a scam: they "rescued" homeless addicts, took out hefty life insurance policies on them, and killed them two years later when the policies matured," Don explained. "Your turn."

"Lunch was fine," Jess said. "My dad is happy for us. I think he is really excited about this one. I mean he's been excited for all his grandchildren but this one is different."

"Yeah, it's yours," Don said understanding what she was trying to explain. "I wish I could have made it to lunch."

"I know, but it's alright," Jess said. "You can ask him permission, or for his blessing, or whatever it is you want when we go up for Christmas dinner."

Don nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said getting up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom. "I got something for you."

"It's not Christmas yet," Jess called after him.

"I know," Don said returning. "But you're allowed to open one gift early." He passed her the neatly wrapped gift. "Go ahead," he encouraged with a big silly grin on his face as he sat back down next to her.

Jess sat up and torn the paper of the box. She slit the sides and lifted the cover. "Oh Don," she whispered pulling out a dark navy and red diaper shirt with a bib and little booties attached. Jess laughed when she read the text on the corner of the diaper shirt. "A Rangers diaper shirt."

"And bib," Don said smiling at her.

Jess shook her head, "And what if it's a girl?"

"Girl or boy, my kid is going to be a Ranger fan," he stated.

"So you decided to start early," Jess laughed as Don nodded. "This is so sweet," Jess continued. "But our child is going to be a Devils' fan."

"No," Don said. "Don't think so."

"You better run that by my dad. He might be fine with you knocking up his only daughter and proposing without asking for his blessing, he will not be fine with his grandchild being a Ranger's fan," she joked.

"Ha-ha," Don laughed; he leaned back pulling Jess with him.

"This is awfully cute even though it is for the wrong team," Jess said turning to place her lips on his.

They pulled apart and Don wrapped his arms around her holding her close. They lay like that in silence watching the snow fall for a long time and slowly drifting off until Jess spoke, "You know what?"

"What?" Don asked groggily.

"I'm starting to think a real tree is prettier than an artificial one," she said.

Don smiled against her hair, "If I can convince you of that, then there is hope for the Rangers." That earned him a playful elbow in the ribs.

* * *

A/n: The results for the poll are now up on my profile so if you want to know what Jess is having you can check it. Also if anyone has any idea what I can have Jess do besides desk duty please PM me with your suggestion. I googled it and I couldn't find anything on what a pregnant cop does and I can't just have her sit around for nine months even if it is a fictional nine months. Oh and I have the links to the ring and the ranger babysuit up on my profile, if anyone wants to see what I was trying to describe.


	14. Chapter 13:Criminal Justice

Chapter 13: Criminal Justice

Jess stood in front of the vanity mirror in the bathroom. "Whoa!" Don said as he entered. "That happened fast."

"Cute," Jess said pulling the pillow out from under her shirt; she had been using it just to get a rough vision of what she would look like in seven months, "Think you'll still find me attractive when I look like a blimp?"

Don titled his head and pretended to think. "That's a hard one," he smirked which earned him a pillow in his face. Don smiled and moved over to where she was standing with her hands on her hips and wrapped his arms around her. "You will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. And I don't think you're going to look like a blimp; more like someone who swallowed a beach ball."

Jess gave him a dirty look, "Funny. You know you're lucky I can still take your sense of humor."

Don leaned down and placed his lips on hers. "I am lucky," he agreed.

"Uh-huh," Jess laughed turning back towards the mirror to finish getting ready.

Don reach for his toothbrush, "So what time is your doctor's appointment again?"

"Three," Jess answered.

"All right, I guess we'll leave from work together," Don suggested.

"You know," Jess replied. "I'm not very far along - six or seven weeks - and this is only a checkup. There really isn't any need for you to take time off work to go with me."

"I want to go," Don insisted.

"Yeah, I know," Jess sighed at the fact Don hadn't taken the hint.

"So, you going to explain to me why you don't want me to go?" Don eyed her.

"Oh, so you can take a hint," Jess chuckled.

"I can," Don stated, "But I still don't understand why…"

"Because you being in the room while the doctor examines me is weird," Jess replied.

Jess caught the look of disappointment on Don's face. "I want you to be part of this. You know that," Jess comforted touching his arm. "When it's time for the first ultrasound I want you there, holding my hand. But this is my first doctor's appointment and some things are private. Okay?"

"The delivery room should be interesting," he joked. "But yes I understand."

"Go answer your cell phone," Jess laughed giving him a push towards the door as the ringing sounded through the apartment.

Don moved around the living room until he found the cell. "Flack," he answered. "Be there in fifteen," he said before flicking it shut. Jess walked out behind him. "New case, I got to go," Don said.

Jess nodded her head in understanding. "And I have my desk to keep warm," she groaned.

"Or you can come with me," Don recommended.

* * *

"Stay here," Don ordered as he pulled the car up to the scene.

"I thought the point of me coming was to talk to the eye witnesses since the scene has been cleared," Jess stated.

"It is," Don agreed. "I just want to clear it myself first."

Jess gestured with her hand for Don to get out of the car and she would wait; talking to a witness and doing it Don's way beat going into work and staying at her desk. Don eyed her. "I promise I'll be right here when you get back," Jess confirmed.

Don got out of the car and Jess turned on the radio while she waited. A few minutes later Don tapped on the window and Jess opened the door. "Karen Winston," he pointed to the young blonde woman standing on the apartment's door step, "She saw the murder, I'm going canvass…"

"And I'm going to take her statement," Jess smiled as she slipped out of the car and started to make her way over to the young woman.

"Karen," Jess said approaching her. "My name is Detective Angell. Why don't you tell me about what you saw?"

Karen sniffled. "I heard screaming… it was Christine," she said.

"Keep going," Jess encouraged.

"I didn't do anything," Karen sniffled again. "I thought she was laughing like she had friends over or…she does that all the time. I had no idea. Man, I should have done something."

"The way you can help Christine now is by helping me, all right?"

Karen nodded, "I think I saw someone in Christine's room."

"I know it's hard, Ms. Winston. But I need details." Jess reminded the frightened woman.

"It was dark, but I'm sure that I saw the same guy leaving the building a few minutes later," Karen told Jess.

"Did you get a better look at him then?" Jess asked. "See what he was wearing? Hair color? Length? Any little detail will help."

"He had on a dark colored jacket, shoulder length hair. Brown I think," Karen informed her.

"What about facial features?" Jess asked.

"Kinda of round, I think," Karen replied. "…It's hard to explain."

"Okay. You think you can describe this person to a sketch artist?" Jess asked.

"I'll try," Karen answered.

"I'll drive you in a minute. I'm going to ask you to wait with Officer Murray," Jess said pointing to the man in uniform. "I'll be right back." She touched the young woman's arm in a comforting way and smiled before heading over to where Stella and Mac were just arriving on the scene.

"Angell," Stella said surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just interviewing the witness; Don is trying to keep me happy," Jess explained.

"Hey, Craig," Stella smiled as a tall, distinguished man walked down the building's stairs.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Supervising DA salary and you're still wearing that cheap shit," Stella joked.

"Remember I wore the same one at the Torres case," Craig smiled. "Do I need to remind you how that one turned out?"

"Guilty on all counts," Jess answered remembering the case well.

"Guess it's a lucky suit," Mac joked.

"Exactly," Craig smiled.

"Congratulations on the promotion," Mac said. "It is well deserved."

"Thanks," Craig replied.

"What brings you out on this one?" Jess asked.

"You know the drill: pricey neighborhood like this the higher ups want the play by play," he explained. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," Craig turned to Angell. "If I heard right congratulations are in order."

Jess grinned, "You did. Thank you. And on that note, I'm going to take our eye witness down to the precinct. I'm going to have her work with a sketch artist and then you'll be able to find me at my desk."

* * *

"Transfer out of homicide," Jess repeated. She was sitting in O'Bryan's office where he was informing her off her options.

"Temporarily. Temporarily transfer out of homicide to either to enquires or evidence lockup," O'Bryan reasoned.

"Or," Jess said hoping for something else.

"That's all I have," O'Bryan declared. "But it will only be temporarily."

"I don't want to leave," Jess stated stubbornly.

"You're not being sent to exile," O'Bryan laughed. "It's either this or desk duty. I figured in enquires or evidence you would have something to do."

"I know I'm being irrational," Jess replied. "I need to do something, but I was hoping for a solution that kept me here."

"This is temporary," O'Bryan revisited that point. "But it's up to you: you can stay and remain on desk duty."

"No," Jess sighed. "I can't stay on desk duty."

"I have an idea," O'Bryan grinned. "How many weeks are you?"

"I'll have a better idea after my appointment this afternoon. But if I had to estimate myself, six or seven weeks," Jess answered.

"So here's my new suggestion," O'Bryan said. "Light field work like you did this morning. Interviewing witnesses after the room has been cleared…."

"Sold," Jess interrupted.

"Let me finished," O'Bryan laughed. "Until your third month."

"Sold," Jess repeated. "Then I'll transfer to enquires."

"Before I sign off on this, I want you to talk to your doctor," O'Bryan ordered.

"Okay," Jess promised. "I'm going to help out on the Reynolds' case."

"Light work," O'Bryan warned as Angell got up from the chair and exited his office.

* * *

Jess walked into the observation room where Stella was watching Mac interview a suspect for the case. "Hey Jess," Stella greeted.

"Hi," Jess returned the greeting, "So what's the story here?" she nodded to their suspect just as Craig opened the door and entered the room with the ladies.

"Rob Meyers," Stella said.

"That's him," Craig said looking at Stella and back into interrogation.

"Found his fingerprint on the lighter recovered from the scene," Stella explained.

"Well, it's a start," Craig said. "Now we need a confession."

"Well, you have your lucky suit on Craig," Stella laughed. "Look, we'll keep pressing him. I'll let you know what we find out."

Craig smiled as he exited the room. "So I'm sort of working this case with you," Jess said.

"I didn't think you would sit still for nine months," Stella joked.

"Sarah," Rob told Mac the name of his alibi and both women's attention momentarily shifted back to the interrogation room. "Sarah Hanson, that's who I was with."

"Did he just say Sarah?" Jess asked looking wide eyed at Stella. "As in Craig's wife?"

"He did," Stella replied.

* * *

"Evidence tampering," Jess said catching up with Flack who had just exited from the observation room. "Craig."

"I don't want to believe it either," Flack said. "But Stella and Mac proved the lighter was planted after Hawkes started processing."

"I hope Stella is in there giving him hell," Jess said.

"She is," Flack agreed. "He deserves it. He planted the lighter so the crime lab could identify who Sara was sleeping with. And now all the physical evidence in this case has been rendered inadmissible so our entire case against Antonio Reyes hangs on the testimony of our eye witness unless Mac and Stella can find something else."

Jess shook her head, "I still can't believe Craig would do something like this."

Don shrugged, "You headed to your appointment now?"

Jess nodded, "I'm off now, so I think I'm going to go on home afterwards. So I'll see you there."

Jess walked into the lab and walked down the hall. Her plan was to go home after her appointment, but the cop instincts in her just wouldn't let her go home and forget about the case. She needed to stay on this until it was done. Jess knocked on Lindsay's/ Danny's office door just in time to hear the end of Lindsay's conversation.

"Are you sure you had your wallet and badge with you?" Lindsay said into the phone, "Don't worry just come back here and we'll figure it out." Lindsay hung up the phone and looked up, "Oh, Jess!"

"What's going on, Linds?" Jess asked.

"You can't tell anyone," Lindsay said, "promise."

"Lindsay," Jess said.

"Promise," Lindsay insisted.

"All right, I promise," Jess agreed already having a bad feeling about this.

"That was Danny. His back has been giving him problems lately so I suggested he go to an acupuncturist. He just got out of it and, when he went to his locker, his wallet and his badge have been stolen," Lindsay explained.

"Okay, so he reports it," Jess said.

"You know Danny," Lindsay said. "He won't."

"Lindsay, he has to report it; it's his badge," Jess stressed.

"It will be fine," Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, it's his badge. Some whacko could have it. He has to report it," Jess said.

"You're right," Lindsay said. "I'll talk to him."

But, for some reason, Jess didn't believe her. Unfortunately, Jess didn't get the chance to press the issue anymore because Stella walked in. "Flack just called: Reyes slipped his tail and we think he's going after the eye witness. Mac has a plan but we need someone to go undercover."

"I'll do…" Jess started to say.

"You're pregnant, I'll do it," Lindsay interrupted.

* * *

Jess lay sat up in bed reading a book entitled _Pregnancy: The Ultimate Week-by-Week Pregnancy Guide (You & Your Baby)_.

"Tell you anything good?" Don asked walking into the bedroom, his chest still wet from the shower.

"Yeah, it's interesting," Jess smiled.

Don crashed next to her on the bed. "So?" he asked.

"Everything looks fine," Jess replied.

"Good," Don stated wrapping his arm around Jess. "'Cause after today I needed some good stuff."

"Well, here's some more good stuff," Jess said passing him a 2010 calendar with a date circled in red marker.

"It's been a long day," Don said, "so you're going have to explain."

"May 19th," Jess said pointing at the date. "My tentative due date."


	15. Chapter 14: Flag on the Play

Chapter 14: Flag on the Play

"This is so adorable," Stella said holding up a small purple dress with flowers at the bottom that would fit a newborn.

Stella, Jess, and Lindsay were standing in a chic baby store in downtown New York. The three of them had the day off and decided to go shopping. "It is. However, I'm not sure how we even ended up in here," Jess laughed.

"Because it is fun," Lindsay giggled showing her a blue polo bodysuit that had airplanes on it with plaid overalls and a plaid cap to complete the outfit. "This is so sweet for a boy."

Jess shrugged taking the little item into her hands and examined it. "It's so tiny," she stated.

"Babies _are_ tiny," Lindsay teased. Jess rolled her eyes and put the outfit back on the hook.

"You should get that one," Lindsay suggested.

"And this one," Stella said holding up the purple dress again.

"I'm not going to get either one," Jess replied. "We should go."

Jess walked out of the store and waited for her friends. She was about to go back into the store when Stella and Lindsay hadn't come out in more than five minutes, but as Jess opened the door the girls came out holding a bag in each hand.

"Here you go," Stella smiled handing Jess the bag.

"These are for you," Lindsay smiled. "I got the boy outfit for you and Stella got you the girl outfit."

"Thanks," Jess said.

"But," Lindsay said picking something up in Jess's voice.

"It's still early. I'm only a little over twelve weeks. I don't want to pick anything else up for the baby until I'm further along," Jess said. "Plus I don't know the sex."

"Well, now you have an outfit for each," Stella smiled.

"Come on," Lindsay said. "I want to go to the toy store and get something for Lucy."

"Our children are going to be very spoiled," Jess grinned.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Don asked walking into the spare room of his apartment which would soon be turned into a nursery.

"Look what Stell and Linds brought for the baby today," Jess said showing him the outfits from their shopping trip.

"Poor, baby." He joked, "Don't you think the dress might confuse our boy?"

"Oh god, it's Messer all over again," Jess laughed putting the outfits back in the closet.

"Well our girl might be confused by the airplanes," he smiled. "You know I don't care."

Jess walked over to him and Don wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "I know," she said as Don leaned down and kissed her. "As long as he or she is a Ranger's fan," Don snickered against her lips.

"Urg!" Jess said. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

Don shrugged, "So you didn't answer my question…are you excited about starting enquires tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, I can hardly stand the excitement," Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess," he said letting his head drop so their noses were touching. "You knew that light duty couldn't last."

"I know," Jess said. "And I'm fine with that, just leaving homicide is weird for me."

"You didn't have to leave homicide, you could have gone back on desk duty," Don reminded her. Jess looked up at him. "Okay, no, you couldn't," he smiled.

"No, I couldn't," Jess agreed. "I'll be fine in enquires, I'm just going to miss everyone."

Don leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I'm sure you'll see everyone."

Jess nodded and moved out of his hold; she took his hand and lead him out of the room. "Let's go to bed," she said.

"I like that idea," Don smirked just as his cell phone went off.

* * *

"She's our vic," Don said to Mac passing him the score card that contained their vic's information. "Kristin Melvoy, 26 years old. She was the staring quarterback for New York, only she didn't show up for tonight's game."

"What kind of football team _is_ this?" Mac asked looking around at the other team members that were giving statements… and noticing how little clothing they had on.

"It's the lingerie football league," Flack stated.

"That's a real thing?" Mac questioned.

Don nodded and they walked back to the locker room where the victim lay. "Sid, what are you doing here?" Mac asked surprised to see Sid at a crime scene. "Short staff tonight?"

"Admit it, Sid, you're a fan," Flack joked.

Sid smiled and gave a hesitant laugh. "Victim was found floating face down in the tub," he explained.

"Washer women's syndrome," Mac concluded looking over the body. "Means she was in the water for a long time."

"Based on rigor, I'm placing TOD as sometime between seven and nine am this morning," Sid replied.

Mac looked at his watch, "More than 12 hours ago. Why did it take the team so long to notice the body?"

"Because they use the whirlpool baths after the game to treat injuries," Flack explained.

"According to the team, they got into the locker room at about five thirty tonight, put their gear on, and headed straight out to play. No one came in here until after the game."

"Detective," an officer called. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Don nodded. "Keep me in the loop," he said before decking under the crime scene tape.

* * *

Don entered the lab and headed up to Mac's office; he didn't make it all the way up as he spied Mac in the hallway talking to Lindsay; when she walked away he called, "Mac."

"The trainer's daughter confirmed she was with him the entire morning," Don said following him into his office. "Of course she is four years old…"

"Probably say anything her daddy told her," Mac smirked.

"That's what I'm thinking," Don smiled. "But we searched his office and home and didn't find any traces GHB or lidocaine and no one on the team has copped to taking a shot. You ready for some more not so great news?"

"Sure, why not?" Mac smiled. "You're on a roll."

"Meredith Muir, our prime suspect, her alibi checks out," Don stated. "She was cleaning teeth at the time of the murder; dentist and patients confirmed it."

"Hmm. The only way into that locker room is with a pass, so either Melvoy let her killer in or they had their own pass."

* * *

Don walked out of Mac's office and made his way down the hall about to head back to the precinct, but he made an abrupt halt when he saw Danny in the AV room searching through something that caught his eye. "Hey Messer, what's you doing?" he smiled walking in to get a better look at the pretty ladies who were barely dressed.

"I'm looking through the New York lingerie team," Danny said. "Strictly for the case."

"Of course you are," Don smirked. "Click on that one," he pointed to a picture of a beautiful redhead wearing an American flag bikini.

Danny clicked the picture as Hawkes entered the room, "Why is it I'm sifting through a pile of garbage and you get this?"

"Because I'm married," Danny joked.

"And I'm engaged," Flack added.

"That's not an excuse," Jess smiled coming up to the door at the extract moment with Lindsay standing next to her.

"Okay, maybe not," Danny said, "but I found something strange from this site…it was strictly for the case."

Jess and Lindsay smirked and joined the group. "Uh-huh," Lindsay laughed.

Danny pulled up the victim's portrait on the website and isolated the medal she was wearing around her neck, "2002 International Triathlon Championships."

"Great, she does triathlons on the side," Lindsay said.

"The thing is Kristin Melvoy didn't win it," Danny explained. "She did." He pulled up a picture of another woman wearing the same medal, "Shelly Davis."

"So Melvoy was taking credit for someone else's accomplishments," Flack said.

"Yeah, sounds like half the people in the city right," Danny chuckled.

"But how did Melvoy get her hands on Davis championship medal?" Hawkes asked.

"I don't know," Danny said. "Borrowed it, stole it…."

"Pawned it," Jess said.

"I'll start making the calls to local pawn shops." Flack said.

"Ready for lunch now?" Lindsay asked Jess.

"Yeah, sure," Jess smiled.

The two girls started to walk out but Don called after them, "Jess how is your day going?"

"It's going," Jess grinned.

* * *

Don and Danny walked into the pawn shop where Miss Davis said she had pawned her medal. "Golden Pawn Shop," Danny said looking around.

"Certainly a step up from the place my uncle Teddy pawned his cufflinks at when he needed a drink," Don stated.

"Ha-ha," Danny laughed. "Bars and pawn shops are recession proof."

"Guess so," Don smiled approaching the clerk.

"What do you go for me fellows?" the perky clerk asked. Don took out his badge and showed him. "Awe, two tone gold on a steal nickel rubidium…go for about forty bucks. Can't sell it in here through it's illegal to pawn the real thing," the clerk stated.

"Yeah, we know the drill," Flack smiled as the clerk chuckled. "We're here on a case."

"We understand a woman by the name Shelly Davis pawned her triathlon medal here last year," Danny told him.

"Last year is ancient history; I move a lot of merchandise," the clerk shrugged.

"Well, what about this woman?" Don asked showing Melvoy's picture. "You recognize her?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for that chick. I gave her ten grand for a diamond engagement ring. A couple of weeks later your people came in here and told me the ring had been stolen," he explained.

"They confiscate it?" Flack asked.

"Ha-yeah," the clerk chuckled. "Put me back that ten grand while they were at it."

"She happen to buy anything while she was in here?" Flack asked.

"Come think of it yes…sports medal," he said. Flack showed him the picture of Melvoy with the medal. "Yeah that's the one, worth about five bucks."

"Thanks," Flack said about to walk but Danny interrupted. "Hold on, Buddy, can I see those dog tags?" Danny asked.

"Korean War," the clerk said taking the tags out from the display case and passing them to Danny who placed them on a tissue and examine them. "Let it go for seven bucks."

"I'm going have to confiscate this," Danny said once he saw the name Messer on the tag.

"You're kidding me," the clerk sighed.

"No, see that. Messer. These were my grandfather's someone just stole these from me," Danny declared. "Remember who brought these in?"

"No, it was a cash transaction," the clerk replied.

"Bring anything else with it?" Danny asked.

"I don't remember," the clerk stated.

"Got surveillance video?" Danny questioned.

"A lot of my customers don't like to be seen on tape," he explained.

"Thanks," Danny said walking away.

"What was that all about?" Don asked once they were outside.

"Last week my dog tags were stolen obviously," Don explained. "My wallet and my badge too."

"_What?" _Don asked shocked. "Where did this happen?"

"My back's been bothering me so I go to this acupuncture joint and I come out of my treatment and I go back to the locker room, everything's gone expect my clothes."

"Did you report your shield stolen?" Don asked.

"No," Danny shrugged. "Didn't want to make a big deal about it…yet."

"It's a _big deal_," Don stressed.

"I know," Danny agreed.

"Some nut job is running around the city with your shield," Don said. "Damn it, Danny!" he exclaimed before walking away from him.

* * *

Jess made her way down the hallway of the lab looking for Don; he had called her and asked her to swing by and picked him up here. She knew the case had wrapped up; she had run into Mac after his interrogation with Allen Greenway and he had filled her in. Allen had been impersonating a plastic surgeon while in fact, he was a janitor at a cosmetic surgery clinic. He was performing cheap procedures on girls in order to earn a few extra bucks and had no idea that Kristin had a life-threatening allergy to lidocaine.

Jess walked by Mac's office and could see Don in there talking to Mac. She assumed they were cleaning up the paperwork on the case, so she made her way down the hall to see if she could find Lindsay or Stella to talk to while she waited. Jess didn't have to wander very far before she came across Lindsay in the print lab with Danny.

Jess entered just in time to hear the end of the conversation. "Got a hit here," she heard Danny say as he held his dog tags in the air.

"Shane Casey," Lindsay said looking at the screen but not believing her eyes. "How did his print get on your dog tag?"

"No idea," Danny replied. "This guy is supposed to be serving a life sentence."

"You found your dog tags?" Jess asked making her presence known to those in the room. "What about your badge?"

"Still MIA," Danny joked.

"Danny!" Jess exclaimed. "This is serious. I take it you haven't reported it yet."

"We're handling it," Danny replied pointed to Lindsay and himself.

"I love you both, but honestly… I'm not sure which one of you are stupider right now," Jess expressed her opinion. "And Shane Casey's prints on your tags…how is that even possible?"

"No idea," Lindsay replied.

* * *

"They're idiots," Don stated as he and Jess sat down for dinner.

"I told Lindsay and Danny to report it," Jess said. "But they are being…well…idiots."

Don shook his head. "New topic," he suggested he was tired of talking about the mess his friend had apparently gotten himself into. "How was your day?"

"You asked me that already," Jess replied.

"I know, but I didn't get a direct answer," Don explained.

"Enquires will be fine for the remainder of my pregnancy, but it's not my home," Jess said. "Sounds dumb, huh?"

"No," Don said reaching across the table and taking her hand. "Makes complete sense."

"Okay," Jess said. "New topic, truthfully what do you want: boy or girl? And, if you say Ranger's fan, I'm going to shoot you."

"Healthy," Don replied sweetly.


	16. Chapter 15:Sanguine Love

Chapter 15: Sanguine Love

"What about Felicity?" Don suggested. He and Jess were playing the name game; he had already been through his mother's name, Michelle, and hers, Lillian.

Jess looked up from her coffee. "Felicity Flack?" she asked hoping he realized how ridiculous the name sounded with Flack. She had nothing against Felicity, especially since she knew it was his grandmother's name, but her surname wasn't Flack.

"What? I think it has a nice ring to it," Don stated not seeing the problem with the name.

"Nice ring to what?" Danny asked entering the break room with Lindsay and Stella in tow. It was early morning and shifts had just started so everyone was in need of a cup of coffee.

"Felicity," Don said. "I suggested it for the baby." Danny, Lindsay, and Stella gave him a look. "Yeah, Jess gave me that same look."

"Felicity Flack," Danny repeated with a snicker.

"Hey don't dis my choices," Don defended. "Since you picked out Alfonse or Clamenza for your kid."

"Clamenza?" Lindsay questioned.

"Be very thankful you had a girl," Jess laughed.

"Oh," Stella laughed. "My favorite was when he suggested Cosmo."

"Cosmo?" Lindsay said, "I'm suddenly thankful you picked Lucy for our girl."

"How did this turn on me?" Danny wondered and made a puppy dog face.

The girls laughed and Don looked quite satisfied with himself. "Okay we'll stop making fun of you," Lindsay grinned as she turned her attention to Don. "You can't name this child Felicity."

Don opened his mouth to argue when Jess cut him off, "We're not…moving on."

Don screwed up his face. "Fine. How about Minnie?" he asked.

"As in mouse," Stella joked.

"I like it," Don said. "Plus it was my great-grandmother's name."

"Yeah, but I'm with Stell; the kids on the playground would be calling her Minnie Mouse," Jess said laughing.

"Well what about Candy?" Don suggested.

"You want your child to be a stripper?" Lindsay laughed.

"I was just going to say that," Jess agreed.

"Fine," Don said giving up. "Since you guys are such experts let's hear your great suggestions."

"Emily," Stella said without hesitance. "I always liked Emily."

"Or Nicholas," Lindsay said. "Someone had to put a boy's name out there."

"What about you Jess?" Danny asked. "After all it's your kid."

"Sex," she said getting a few looks from her friends through she knew Don would understand what she meant considering how many times they had this conversation over the last couple of weeks.

"And you made fun of Candy," Don said. "if Candy is a stripper's name…what do you think Sex is?"

"I meant I want to know the sex before I pick any names out," Jess explained for her friends benefit. "And you knew what I meant."

"Well find out at your ultrasound in two weeks," Lindsay told her.

"That was the plan," Jess replied. "Except…"

"I don't want to know," Don said finishing her sentence.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"Because I'm traditional and old fashioned," Don stated. "And I want to be surprised."

"You're not that traditional," Danny laughed. "You did knock Angell up before marriage."

Don just glared at Danny. "Messer has a point," Jess said with amusement.

"Really? You're going to use points make by _Messer _to prove your case," Don joked.

"That is a good point," Jess said smiling at Danny.

"Very funny," Danny said.

"Well, I think you should find out," Lindsay said.

"We want to know," Stella said. "I want to know if we need to buy pinks or blues."

"Well, you're going to have to wait until Baby joins us," Don said. "Because we're not finding out."

"_Or,"_ Jess said evilly, "I'll find out and keep it a secret."

"But we want to know," Stella and Lindsay said together.

"Yeah, I'll tell you two; we just won't tell Don," Jess smiled.

"Won't tell Don what?" Mac asked walking into the room too.

"The sex of the baby," Jess said.

"You can't know yet," Sid said entering the room too. "Too early for an ultrasound to tell you," he rambled to himself. "But if you don't want to wait you can always mix your urine with some Drano…."

"Sid!" the group yelled trying to stop Sid from going to that disturbing place.

"The color tells you the sex," Sid continued. "Of course, it's just an old wives tell with no scientific basis."

"On that note," Jess said. "I'm going to go to work."

"Us too," Mac said. "DOA in the park."

* * *

"I used to look forward to a new snowfall," Flack said as he, Hawkes, and Mac approached the crime scene. "Jess has a thing for snow."

"Not today," Hawkes said.

"Covered any tracks our killer may have left," Mac said.

"Officer Jackson, the first responder, said there was no ID but she appears to be in her early twenties. And he told me there was cash in her wallet and a watch on her wrist. We're not looking for a thief," Flack stated.

"Not seeing much lividity; skin is pale, she lost a lot of blood," Hawkes went on.

"No blood pool?" Flack questioned. He worked scenes long enough to know that if their vic bled out then there should be a pool of blood.

Mac must have been thinking the same thing because he started to brush the snow near the body, "Looks like the tracks weren't the only thing the snowfall covered," he said after reveling the blood pool. "Looks like the bottom of her ear lobe has been bitten off," Mac continued.

"Please tell me that it was done by an animal," Flack said looking a bit disgusted at any other thought.

"Puncture wound to the neck," Hawkes stated not answering Flack's question. "Looks like I found COD."

Flack noticed something sticking out of the snow just past the body; he moved away from Mac and Hawkes who were now talking Chinese… well science but it might as well be another language, he bent down. "Say cheese," he smirked pulling a camera out of the snow. "Someone was taking pictures."

"Looks like we just found our only witness," Mac said.

* * *

Jess walked into homicide; she was taking her lunch break and decided to visit. Really she needed to get out of the basement for awhile. While she was adjusting to the work required in enquires, she was still missing her colleagues from homicide and hadn't quite adjusted to her new colleagues. She smiled and walked over to where Don was sitting at his desk talking on the phone. Jess pulled up a seat and waited for him to hang up. "Hey," Don greeted when he finally did. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a break and I'm bored," Jess smiled. "So I decided to come up and see if you were here."

"Oh, so you come visit only when you're bored," Don laughed.

"Yep," Jess agreed. "How's the case?"

"That's the real reason you visit," Don accused.

Jess shrugged not denying it. "Well, Stella and I were able to get an ID after retracing her tracks through the park; her name was Estelle Christensen. Mac is in interrogation her boyfriend, Keith Borgese now. And I was just notifying her parents," Don explained.

"Over the phone?" Jess raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner: while it was completely acceptable to notify a vic's next of kin over the phone, Don usually took the in person approach. "They deserve that much from us," he told her once when she first got to homicide.

"Yeah, they live in England," Don explained. "I wasn't flying over the Atlantic."

Jess nodded in understanding, "That's good to know."

"Jess, you were right," Don said changing the subject and slightly confusing Jess.

"I know," Jess smiled. "Do me a favor and refresh my memory…what am I right about?"

Don laughed at the fact she was willing to accept she was right, yet had no idea why. "If you want to know the sex, that's your choice. But I don't, so if you can keep it to yourself

then you should find out when we go for the ultrasound," he explained.

"Oh," Jess said. "I don't know…maybe I'll be surprised too. Plus you know me; I can't keep a secret,"

"So I was thinking," Don said. "I'm taking Felicity, Minnie, and Candy off the table…"

"Thank goodness," Jess grinned.

"But I have a new suggestion for a girl," he said. "I think we should name her Holly."

Jess beamed with happiness that he was willing not to name his daughter after his grandmother, who she knew he had extremely close with or anyone else in his family, in order to let her be named after Jess's friend. "Thank you," she said placing a hand on his cheek just for a second since they were at work, but she wanted to show him she was touched at his suggestion. "But I don't want to name her, if it is a girl, Holly."

"I just thought…" Don started to say and started to shift in his seat because all of a sudden it occurred to him how stupid the suggestion was. _Of course she doesn't want to name our daughter Holly, it would be a reminder of the friend she lost,_ he thought to himself.

"It was incredibly sweet of you to offer, but I don't want to name him or her after anyone. Not Holly, Felicity, Minnie, Lillian, or Michelle. I want him or her to have their own individual name not after a friend, a grandmother, or mother. That way there is no pressure for our child to live up to that name. 'Cause if we do name our daughter Holly, or Michelle…she'll be constantly compared to Holly or Michelle. That's not fair," she explained her reasoning.

"Okay," Don agreed. He hadn't seen it that way before when he started to suggest names from his family, but Jess was right. Being Don Jr. had come with constant comparisons.

"And if we are still on the name game….I'm putting Dylan and Brianna on the table," Jess smiled.

"Brianna Flack," Don raised his eyebrow, "And you made fun of Felicity"

"Crap! You have a point. We're screw 'cause nothing goes with Flack," Jess smirked.

* * *

"Well that's a relief," Don said walking into the break room of the lab after returning from examining the vic's apartment with Danny.

"What's a relief?" Jess asked to Don's surprise: he didn't expect to see her here.

"Do you not work anymore?" Don teased.

"It's five and I'm off," Jess replied. "I'm waiting for Lindsay…she's cueing up some experiment and then she's off; I told her I'd give her a ride home. So what's a relief?"

"Our vic had a bed," Danny answered walking in behind Don and going to pour some coffee.

Jess looked at the boys confused, "What else would she have?"

"Coffin," they both stated confusing Jess further.

"Sid found a scar on our vic's wrist which led him to believe she was a vampire," Don explained.

"No," Danny corrected, "that she was killed by a vampire."

"Okay, you have my full attention," Jess said.

"It's a cult known as sanguine vampires, or real vampires," Danny explained trying to remember the details from the article Sid gave them. "It is almost like a religion and they believe that they can reach a higher power by blood exchange."

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Don said seeing Jess' face. "But our vic was really into this stuff."

"So they really drink each other's blood?" Jess asked.

"Yep," Don replied. "Like where did this fascination with vampires come from?"

"Do the titles _Twilight_ and _New Moon _mean anything to you?" Lindsay asked joining the group.

Don and Danny shook their heads even though both Jess and Lindsay knew they were lying since both knew for a fact Don and Danny had read Jess's and Lindsay's copies.

"So who're your suspects?" Jess smirked. "Dracula?"

The joke earned her a few chuckles. "You ready to head out?" Lindsay asked.

Jess nodded getting up from where she was sitting. "Wait," Jess said suddenly. "How did Sid know about this cult?"

* * *

"What they did disgusted you, didn't it?" Mac said. Don watched through the observation room at the interview Mac was conducting with Keith. They had him; there was no way he could deny he murdered Estelle. However, it would be nice if he confessed.

"She wasn't mine anymore," Keith started crying. "They changed her."

"You lost your girlfriend to something you couldn't comprehend," Mac stated getting in his face a little which made Don smile. "In the heat of the moment you took that frustration out on her. You were with her in the park that night, but not like before. This time she thought she was alone but you were right behind her. You stabbed her and bit off her ear and when you realized you were in to deep, there was only one way out: set up the person you thought was taking her away from you, Joseph Vance."

"I was trying to save her," Keith defended. "I swear to god I'm not like those other people."

"No, you're not," Mac agreed. "However disgusted you are with them, they didn't kill anyone."

"Do you not answer your cell anymore?" Jess asked walking into the observation room which took Don's attention away from the interview as he turned to face Jess. He could till by the tone in her voice she was either pissed or freaked; her tone for those two emotions was the same mainly because she masked being scared with anger. "My battery died a couple of hours ago," Don explained. "Why? What's going on?" he started to get worried when he noticed how pale Jess looked.

"I fell up the stairs," Jess said confusing Don and making him laugh. "It's not funny; I landed on my stomach and after I had cramping," Jess stated.

"Is everything okay with you? With the baby?" Don asked suddenly turning white with fear.

"Lindsay was with me and made me go to the hospital where I had to have an emergency ultrasound," Jess replied. "The babies and I are fine."

"Thank God everything is…did you just say babies?" Don rambled together.

"Yep, there are two human beings in my uterus," Jess stated.

"Babies," Don repeated.

"Yes two, there are two of them," Jess repeated starting, for the first time since the doctor had told her she was having twins, to freak out.

"But everything is okay?" Don asked again.

"Yes. But did you hear me…two…of…them," she said slowing her speech when she said two of them.

"Yes, I heard you," Don said, "and as long as everything is okay, I don't care if there are eight in there."

Jess made a face at his comment. "I'm grateful that the babies are fine and healthy but I'm freaking out," Jess said. "Twins, Donnie, I'm still trying to figure out how we're going to handle one."

"We'll handle this," Don said walking over to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"How?" Jess asked. "How are we going to handle two babies?"

"No idea," Don admitted.

"Freaking out here," Jess droned. "Some reassurance please."

"I don't have a definite answer," Don said taking her hands. "And I won't deny that having two at the same time is going to be a challenge, but think of everything else: twice the hugs, twice the kisses, twice the love, however mushy that sounds. Plus, Jessie, you are the toughest person I know so I think together we can handle this." Jess took a deep breath. "Still freaking out?" Don asked.

"Yes," Jess answer truthfully as she reached into her back pocket and pulled something out and handed it to Don. "Baby A and Baby B," she pointed each one out on the sonogram. "Isn't that the coolest thing?"

"Amazing," Don smiled holding the picture in his hands and looking at it in complete awe and astonishment. He finally looked up and back at Jess; he took a step forward, lowered his head, and place his lips on hers.

Jess pulled back only for need of oxygen. "I love you," she whispered.

"So you've calmed down a bit," he assumed. Jess nodded. "Good. 'Cause you have to explain to me: how does someone falls _up_ the steps?"

"Urg!" Jess smirked, "You really do know how to ruin a moment."


	17. Chapter 16: The Formula

Chapter 16: The Formula

Don looked around the crowded bar until he spotted Mr. Angell sitting at a table in the corner. He smiled and tried not to show the nervousness he felt on his face. This little get-together was Cliff's idea which made Flack wary. He liked Cliff and he was convinced Cliff liked him. They'd spent time together before, but each time it was in a family situation and Jess was never far away. This was the first real time they'd spent any time alone together. "_It's just a causal beer," Jess had said, "No need to worry my dad doesn't bite."_ Don inhaled deeply and made his way over to the bar "Hey, Mr. Angell," He greeted.

"If you're planning on marrying Jessie then you are going to have to learn to call me Cliff," Cliff reminded him.

"I'll work on it," Don replied slipping of his jacket and flagging down the waitress for a beer.

"Speaking of Jess...How are she and my grandchildren doing?" Cliff smiled.

"Umm ...she's freaking out but everything is good," Don grinned. It had been two weeks since they found out that Jess wasn't just carrying one baby, but two; and, although they were so thrilled at the prospect of having two babies, the concept of having and raising two at once still freaked Jess out.

"That's Jess," Cliff chuckled. "She tends to panic when she thinks she's in over her head. Until she realizes she can handle whatever she's trying to handle."

"Yeah, I got that," Don said.

"Twins," Cliff laughed. "Don't tell Jess I said this, but this has got to be Karma."

"Karma? Sir," Don asked confused.

"I have five kids...four boys and didn't know that I had them," Cliff explained. "I knew I had Jessica."

Don laughed, "I can see Jess being a handful."

"Do I have the stories," Cliff said taking a sip of his beer. "But I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Probably not," Don agreed.

"You can relax," Cliff told him. Being a cop for thirty years gave him the ability to pick up on what someone was feeling and he could feel the nervousness rolling off Don. "I'm not going to interrogate you; just wanted to get to a beer and get to know the man who's planning on marrying my only girl."

"I'm not that nervous," Don defended. "So just a beer?"

"Yep," Cliff smiled, "just a beer."

Don started to relax as Cliff started a conversation about which hockey team was the best the Devils or the Rangers.

"I should get going," Don eventually said. "My shift starts at six."

"One thing before you go," Cliff said. "I have to admit I did have an alternative motive for this beer tonight."

"So it just wasn't a beer," Don joked.

"It was," Cliff said. "But I also need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, sir," Don said without hesitance. "What is it?"

"Stop calling me sir," Cliff said. "And promise me: you and Jess won't elope." Don was not expecting that to be the favor. "It's just I know my daughter, and eloping is more her style than a wedding. Jessie is my little girl and I've always accepted the tom-boy in her. But one thing I don't want to give up is walking my baby down the aisle in her wedding dress. I know Jess is going to think it's a Neanderthalish tradition, but I've been waiting her whole life for this."

"I promise, Cliff," Don said. "Jess and I have been a little preoccupied with the pregnancy, so we haven't really discussed it but I want a wedding too."

* * *

"Santos," Jess said shocked as she approached Don's desk. She had just heard that Davi Santos - the greatest race car driver in her opinion - had ignited during the exhibition race from the night before.

"You a fan too?" Don asked.

"Hot cars and speed what's not to be a fan off?" Jess replied. "And Santos is the best in the business. Is he going to be alright?"

"Still in surgery at Trinity," Don said, "but it was a bad crash."

"This is being investigated, so this wasn't an accident was it?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head, "Santos was getting death threats. Mac thinks the car was rigged to explode."

"I can't believe it's Santos," Jess said. "He wasn't even supposed to be racing; he was supposed to retire after last season. But Santos had to come back this season when the rumors started to float around that he lost his edge."

"You're like a super fan," Don joked. Jess shrugged. "I got a guy in the box waiting, and I'll catch you later."

"You have a suspect?" Jess asked.

"Josh Weaver," Don said. "Hawkes matched the handwriting on the notes to Davi to a threatening letter sent to a congressman send by Mr. Weaver."

"Connection?" Jess asked.

"Weaver has a beef with Davi's sponsor, Cietro Spirits. Weaver's brother and his family were killed by a drunk driver who was drinking Cietro at the time of the crash," Don explained.

Jess nodded, "Did you interview Liza Gray yet?"

"The other racer?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Jess said. "Three years ago during a race in Montego, Santos ramped Liza off the road nearly killing her. Cost both of them the season. In a TV interview, Liza swore to get Santos back. The exhibition race last night was Liza's first race back since Montego."

"So she has motive," Flack said.

"Yep," Jess replied.

"Catch you later for lunch?" Don asked.

"Sure you can tell me about the beer with my dad," Jess replied.

"It was just a beer, Jess," Don said getting up from his chair and placing a peck on her cheek before heading towards interrogation.

* * *

Jess took a bite of her BLT. Don walked into the cafe, looking around until he found Jess and made his way over, "Couldn't wait for me?"

"I'm pregnant with twins," she replied sweetly.

Don sat down and Jess could tell something was the matter. "Santos died," Jess assumed.

"Yeah," Don said, "I know it's weird when someone you idolize dies."

"Yeah," Jess said. "Is the case closed?"

"Not yet," Don replied and quickly ordered as the waitress came along.

"I loved Santos," Jess said. "I must have watched every race he's been in. But it wasn't just Santos, I love the sport. As a kid, Michael decided to enter the Soapbox race but I wasn't allowed."

"Because you were a girl?" Don asked.

"No and yes. I was too young. I was only seven: you had to be eight. However, I don't think my mom would let me if I was old enough. My mom loved me, but she was never really able to accept the tom-boy in me. But I helped Michael build that car. And, trust me, spending that much time with Mikey means I must love the sport. It was a beautiful car and I knew it would be a winner and I just had to drive it. So I took her to the top of the biggest hill I could find. I had everything figured out but the one thing I didn't think about calculating, Mikey was a foot taller than me." Jess laughed.

"You crashed it?" Don asked.

"Yep." Jess agreed, "First trip in an ambulance."

"Your dad did say you were a handful," Don chuckled.

"So you did talk about me," Jess jumped on it.

"Yes, you are what we have in common," Don said.

"What about you both are cops or sports fans," Jess said. "What embarrassing story did he tell you? Prom? I was never actually arrested just detained."

"I'll inquire on that one later," Don said. "Jess, he didn't tell me anything. He's not that stupid. He wanted to make me promise that we wouldn't elope."

"The man knows me well," Jess laughed.

* * *

"Seriously was the blindfold necessary?" Jess asked as she tried to move the cloth that Don had wrapped around her eyes.

"It's a surprise and you hate surprises. So I know you wouldn't just keep your eyes closed," Don told her as he drove to the surprise.

"Don't I get a hint?" Jess asked in a child like tone.

"Nope," he smiled making a right and pulling into a parking lot, "but you're going to love it." He put the car into park, took the key out, and got out of the car. He walked around and opened Jess's door and lead her out of the car.

"I still can't believe the owner of Cietro Spirits rigged the fuel line," Jess stated.

"Causing the crash that killed Santos," Don said. "I know; me neither. Come on we're almost to my surprise."

"Can I take this thing off now?" Jess asked after Don had leaded her so far.

"One minute," Don answered. He moved her to the perfect position, "Okay remove the blindfold."

Jess did as she was told and pulled the blind fold off to reveal she was at a race track. "Is that Mac and Stella down there?"

"Liza Gray arranged for them to drive two race cars. Mac seems to share your love for speed. I thought being such a big fan, you'd like to watch."

"I would like to watch," Jess said. "I would love to drive it." She caught Don's worried expression, "But I'm content on the sidelines. You know I used to dream about being a race car driver."

Don chuckled.

"What?" Jess asked.

"It's just, I've been in the car with you on high sped chases and I fear for my life," Don joked.

Jess made a face and they began to watch Stella lap Mac. "October," Jess said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Don asked

"I would like to get married in October 2011," Jess explained. "I like the fall colors."

"Whatever you want," Don said, "but isn't that a long time to be engaged?"

"My parents were engaged five years before they tied the knot," Jess replied. "I just want to give us time to adjust to the babies and so I don't look like a whale in that white dress."

"I'm sorry, you're wearing white," Don tensed which earned his a slap in the chest from Jess.


	18. Chapter 17:Uncertainty Rules

Chapter 17: Uncertainty Rules

Jess lay on the sofa with the TV on, flicking through paint samples; a pan of brownies sat on the floor. Well it was an empty pan now: she had been craving some chocolate when she got home from work. Now her craving was satisfied and she was in the mood for something else. However, she couldn't put her finger on what that was yet.

"I will never understand people," Flack mumbled entering the apartment.

"_Pourquoi_?" Jess smirked.

"Because I just interrogated this guy who is so obviously guilty," Don said not really explaining much to Jess; she lifted her feet so Don could crash on the sofa with her. She placed her feet on his lap after he sat.

"Did he admit to it?" Jess asked. "And what did he do?"

"Oh he didn't do much," Don said sarcastically. "Just killed his two best friends and two women that, I can only conclude, were hired to give the birthday boy a good time." Jess opened her mouth to speak but Don keep ranting, "Well, killed is being generous; the victims were slaughtered." He shook his head in disgust, "This was a bad one, Jess. One of the worst I've seen in a long time."

"Awe, I'm sorry, Donnie," Jess said sympathetically knowing exactly how Don was feeling, "Certain cases just got to you."

Flack shrugged.

"So if he didn't confess," Jess went on. "Why are you so convinced this guy did it?"

"He was picked up by uniforms wandering Lexington covered in his buddies' blood and waving an axe," Don declared. "And an axe is our murder weapon."

"Good reason," Jess replied. "Not that I'm complaining, but if the case is still open how come you're home so early?"

"Because right now James is coming down from one hell of a high in the tank," Don answered. "He is strung out on something; I'm assuming LSD. He's claiming clowns attacked them and he can only remember swimming with the sea horses and starfish. He's not coherent enough for me to read him his rights. And I'm kinda of glad…means I get to come home to my beautiful girl and our seedlings." Jess smiled and Don reached out to touch her belly. At just about twenty weeks, her once flat, trim stomach was beginning to show signs of the pregnancy.

"What are Daddy's little seedlings doing?" Don asked Jess's stomach. Jess grinned; she was so lucky. Don was the sweetest man on the planet. Don looked up and gaze her in the eyes, "And what are their beautiful mother doing?"

Jess reached for the paint samples that had fallen to the floor when Don had arrived on the couch and passed them to Don. "Jill, Kelly, and Candace came over after I got off from work with those paint color samples. Tried to help me pick a color for the nursery. They left about five minutes before you got home."

"Kelly and Candace are your cousins, right?" Don asked trying to get Jess's family straight. He knew Jill was her best friend/ sister-in-law and if he was remembering correctly: Kelly and Candace were her Aunt Olivia's kids. Olivia being her dad's sister who had a big part of helping to raise Jess after her mom died.

"Yes, Aunt Livy's kids," Jess replied.

"So did you pick any colors?" Don asked.

Jess screwed up her nose, "Kelly and Candace liked the butter cream yellow."

"Yellow," He repeated rising his eyebrow. "What if we have boys?"

"Yellow is unisex," Jess giggled.

"I don't know why people think that…name one time you've seen an adult male with a butter cream yellow room."

Jess laughed and shook her head, "Okay no to any form of yellow. How about the mint green?"

"I think we should wait," Don replied. "I think tomorrow at your ultrasound we should find out if we are having mini Angells or mini Flacks or one of each."

"What happened to being old fashioned and traditional?" Jess asked.

"I was old fashioned and traditional before I found out we were having a double batch," Don explained. "Now, I think it would be easier to prepare for two if we know that we're having mini Angells or mini Flacks or one of each."

"Well, you don't have to sell me on it; I wanted to know from the beginning," Jess smiled with excitement.

Don laughed, "You were one of those kids that knew all her Christmas presents before the 25th, weren't you?"

Jess shrugged and gave Don an evil smirk that clearly meant _yes_. Don shifted his position so his head was near hers; he leaned in and found her lips while keeping one hand on her belly. Jess raised her arms to loop them around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. Suddenly Don pulled back. "Whoa! What was that?" he asked at feeling a butterfly like movement where his hand rested.

"I think it was the seedlings," Jess replied.

"Have they done that before?" Don asked.

Jess shook her head, "Not like that. I thought I felt movement a couple of days ago, but I wasn't sure if it was the babies or just my stomach. But that was definitely not me."

Don lowered back from Jess and placed both hands on each side of her belly. "Hey, seedlings," he said. "Do it again."

As on cue Jess and Don felt the butterflies again. "Amazing," Both said together, moved at the life that was growing within Jess's belly.

* * *

"Okay," Adam said as Danny and Stella walked into the AV room, "I have a prelim sequence of events based on the crime scene photos and DNA results."

"Run it," Danny commanded.

Adam clicked some buttons on the computer and brought up the 3D video recreation he had been working on, "We know Jackie Wright was the first victim due to the angle of the wound and lack of cast off patterns on the ceiling. Now Mark Turner either tried to bum rush the killer or make a run for the door, but he took a shot to the back went down and the killer hit him a couple more times," Adam explained each step of the recreation so far.

"Causing the blood splatter on the bathroom door," Danny stated and pointed to the crime scene photo.

"Now the other guy, Daniel Vaughn, probably tried to step in; not wise 'cause he takes a hit to the chest, goes down, landing on top of Mark," Adam went on with the recreation.

"How do you know for sure these guys are number two and three?" Danny asked.

"Because the DNA on Lacey's shirt came back and there was blood from all three of the other victims on her," Adam explained how he had come to the conclusion.

"So everyone's blood was on the axe before she got hit," Stella said.

"That looks like one twisted video game," Jess stated joining Danny, Stella, and Adam and catching the ending of the recreation.

"Unfortunately, it's what happened," Stella said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I heard it was a bad one," Jess replied. "Is James still tripping?"

Stella nodded her head, "He is…but the evidence is starting to point in a different direction. The wounds that were made to the vics were close contact wounds…yet there was no medium velocity blood splatter on his shirt or on his pants." Stella walked towards the crime scene photos and putting the look on her face that everyone in the room recognized to mean she was thinking up a theory, "Listen Danny, was the bathroom door slightly open like this when you got there?"

"Yep," Danny replied. "Nobody touched anything. What are you thinking?"

"Adam go back to the second victim," Stella commanded.

Adam did as he was told and paused the video at the point Stella wanted. "Highlight the door," Stella ordered. "Look. There's no blood on the edge of the door. Now with a pattern like that, blood would have definitely gotten on the edge unless…"

"Unless it was closed," Danny concluded figuring out where Stella was heading.

"Exactly," Stella said.

"Meaning?" Jess asked

"Meaning someone had to come out of the bathroom after the murders," Stella said. "I want to recheck the scene, but it's starting to look like James is innocent."

"Let's go," Danny said.

Stella nodded. "Oh wait…ultrasound," Stella said turning to Jess.

"Isn't until three...I'm here to meet Lindsay for lunch," Jess answered.

"Oh right," Danny said remembering. "I was supposed to let you know Linds can't make lunch. She's not working today; Lucy has the sniffles."

"Awe," both Jess and Stella said.

"Sorry, I didn't let you know earlier," Danny apologized.

"It's okay, I got to visit," Jess smiled.

"Visit us or the case?" Stella asked.

"Bye, Stell," Jess laughed not answering Stella's question.

* * *

Stella stood in the conference room with Don, Danny, and Hawkes sitting around the table. They had come together to offer what they knew about the case so far. Stella and Danny had concluded, after going back to the scene, that James was telling the truth. He had been with the sea horses and starfish when his friends were murdered. Only it was a shower curtain with sea horses and starfish design. From the sample of shampoo found on his jeans, it was reasonable that James was in the bathroom tripping at the time of the murder.

"Okay, the two male vics, Mark and Daniel, bring James to the Tribeca Grand hotel for James's twenty-first birthday," Stella stated. "Drinking and drugs ensue; this is going to be a night that they only vaguely remember. As far as the two female vics, Jackie and Lacey, were not their friends."

"And the hotel manger said the girls did not check in with them," Flack declared.

"So the guys either met them at some point that night and they all went back to the hotel to continue the party," Hawkes said.

"Right," Danny butted in, "or they were at the party, hired to umm… blow out the birthday boy's candle."

"Right," Stella said shaking her head and deciding not to comment on that one. "Okay, all the blood evidence at the scene belongs to our victims and the same goes for the blood on the axe. Now we know someone other than James used it." She stopped to think and a brain wave came to her, "Hawkes, try laser micro dissection and see if we can separate the blood from any skin cells that might have been left behind on the handle." Hawkes nodded. "What else do we have?" Stella asked hoping for something that would give them answers.

"Well, I'm still waiting on DNA results on the bite mark on James's calf," Danny said. "He's telling me he doesn't remember that,"

"He doesn't remember anything at the moment," Stella sighed. "So we're going to have to piece together his night with whatever evidence we have."

"Right, so here's what I got," Flack stated. "Mark and Daniel checked into the hotel at six that night. We're thinking they left kidnapped James with the clown masks and got back to the room around 7:30. They ordered room service at 7:40. ATM records show withdrawals from all of them at the bank right next to the hotel around eight. After that: no debt or credit card transactions, so wherever they went they paid cash."

"And none of them made any calls from their cell phones," Hawkes said. "And we couldn't retrieve any text messages because whomever we are looking for crushed their phones."

"But," Adam said walking into the room on cue with Jess right behind him. "I was able…"

"Hum-um," Jess cleared her throat.

"We were able to salvage a photo taken by one of them," Adam corrected sticking the jump drive into the computer and pulling the photo up on the big screen for everyone to see. "This was taken at 8:45 last night."

The photo showed the three friends standing with three elderly women. "Do these guys know how to party or what?" Adam joked.

"What did they organize a _Golden Girls_ reunion," Danny teased.

It earned him a chuckled from Flack. "Any of our vics related to any one of them?"

"Nah, I checked," Jess said.

"Checked where?" Stella asked. "And how are you working this?"

Adam highlighted the sign in the back of the photo. "Wesleyshire House," Jess said. "And I'm not working this…just I only had a half a day at enquires and I came for Lindsay for lunch; she's not here and I ended up staying and helping Adam."

"She's bored," Adam said. "I could have done it alone." Jess glared at him. "I'm just saying," he added.

"It was a phone call," Jess defended. "Anyhow, Wesleyshire House is an assisted living home and none of our vics had any relatives there."

"So, what were they doing there?" Stella asked the obvious question.

"Bingo," Jess smirked.

* * *

Jess sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room of her doctor's office. She flicked through another magazine when she reached the end; she looked at her watch again, 3:20. Don was now twenty minutes late: he was lucky that her doctor, too, was running late but she expected to be called in soon and she didn't want Don to miss this.

Jess reached out for another magazine and found an article to read. "Okay, so I'm late," Don said approaching her looking very guilty, "did I miss it?"

"By twenty minutes," Jess declared, "And no. It seems you're not the only one running late through if I don't soon get called in I'm going to bust. I was checked by the nurse but haven't seen the doctor yet."

"Thank goodness," Don breathed out a sigh of relief and sunk down into the chair next to Jess. "I'm sorry I'm late…Danny and I checked out the Wesleyshire House, the lovely ladies there informed us that our victims won 25,000 dollars in the bingo game."

"Wow! I guess you found a motive," Jess said.

"Yeah maybe, when we left the home, I swear I was going to drop Danny off to the lab and come straight here, but then the DNA came back on that bite to a Calvin Moore, a wrestler, so we ran that down. Turns out James's buddies paid him a grand to wrestle James," Don explained. "And he said the boys were drunk, but not high. Then I was coming here, but Mac was able to jog James's memory. He remembered riding a bull and Danny and I were able to track down the only bar in town that has a mechanical bull. Guess what?"

"Someone recognized them," Jess guessed.

"The bartender. Get this…we finally figured out that it was at the bar that the boys met the ladies who slipped them the drugs," Don said. "And then I came straight here; I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, you had leads to follow," Jess said understanding.

"You're not mad?" Don asked.

"Nope," Jess smiled. "I understand. Of course, I might not have been so forgiving if Dr. Miller was on time."

Don laughed, "I'm thankful she wasn't."

"Jessica Angell," the perky nurse called her name.

"Perfect timing," Jess whispered as they both rose from their chairs and followed the nurse into an examination room.

"Dr. Miller will be right with you," the nurse told them. "You can slide on up on the table."

Jess nodded her head and did as she was told before the nurse left the room. Don and Jess waited a few more minutes before Dr. Lisa Miller finally came into the room.

"Sorry about the wait," Dr. Miller said.

"No problem," Jess answered.

Dr. Miller smiled. "Ahh, so this must be the fiancée," she assumed looking over at Don.

Jess nodded. "Don Flack," Don introduced shaking the doctor's hand.

"Nice to me you," Dr. Miller said. "So how is Mommy feeling?"

"I'm doing well," Jess answer.

"Any nausea?" Dr. Miller asked as she set up the ultrasound machine.

"It seems to have passed," Jess smiled. "But let's not jinx it."

Don chuckled; the morning sickness had not been an enjoyable stage of the pregnancy for either of them. "Fair enough," Dr. Miller smiled. "Felt any movement yet?"

"Last night," Jess and Don answered excitedly.

Dr. Miller grinned. "Okay, could you please lift your shirt just under your breasts?" Jess did as she was told. Dr. Miller squeezed the clear water-soluble warm gel onto her abdomen. Don scooted closer taking Jess's hand in his. "Are we ready?" Dr. Miller asked. Jess and Don nodded their heads. "Okay, the transducer might be a little cold," she warned as she lowered the transducer onto Jess's abdomen and began to slowly move it back and forth across the skin until the doctor was able to get a clear picture.

"There," Dr. Miller pointed. "This is Baby A," she pointed to an image, "and right here is Baby B."

Jess and Don gazed upon the remarkable sight before them. "And this," Dr. Miller said giving the couple a moment to digest what they were seeing before clicking a button, "is their heartbeats."

"Oh, wow," Jess said amazed.

"That's amazing," Don agreed.

"Everything looks great," Dr. Miller said. "I'll print off a new picture for you." Jess nodded her head. "Last time you were here, you didn't want to know the gender…is that still the same?"

"Can you tell?" Don asked.

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "The babies have given me a complete view. But it is up to you."

"We want to know," Jess said. She was not going to let Don change his mind.

"Okay," Dr. Miller said. "I want you to look right here," she directed pointing to the monitor.

* * *

Don and Jess entered the break room of the crime lab; after the doctor's appointment they had called everyone to meet them here. "Well?" Stella asked them not giving either a chance to speak.

"Well what?" Jess asked playing dumb.

"Blues or pinks?" Stella asked.

"Isn't it more important that we're having two healthy babies?" Don said showing the sonogram picture.

"Yeah, yeah," Stella replied. "Blues or pinks?"

"How did the case go?" Jess asked with an evil smirk. She was enjoying keeping Stella in suspense.

"Closed," Mac stated. "Hawkes was able to get DNA from the axe. A drug lord, Rufus Knox killed them because his girls, Jackie and Lacey, tried to leave him. Now please tell her if it's blues or pinks before she explodes."

"Wait," Danny said.

"Now what?" Stella asked.

"I promised Lindsay I'd call her and put her on speaker so she could hear too," Danny said clicking number one on his speed dial.

"Okay, I'm here," Lindsay's voice came through the phone when Danny put her on speaker. "Blues or Pinks?"

"The twins are fraternal," Don said.

"And?" Stella said waving her hand to speed them along.

"And we're going to be buying lots of pinks and blues," Jess said.

"Cause Baby A is a mini Flack and Baby B is a mini Angell," Don announced proudly.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, the twins are a boy and girl...it won the poll by 41%. I'm going to put a new poll up today regarding names for the twins. So please everyone go to my profile and vote for your fave.


	19. Chapter 18: Pot of Gold

A/N: I know it is weird to post a St. Patrick's Day chapter in April but the episode this chapter is based on is a St. Patrick's Day episode.

Chapter 18: Pot of Gold

Don walked through Central Park searching until he spotted the brunette he was meeting. He grinned and made his way over to the bench where she sat. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, Donnie," Samantha's cheery voice greeted back.

"So," Don said taking a seat, "what did I do to deserve this delightful surprised?" Sam had called him out of the blue that morning insisting they meet; unfortunately, it wasn't until five that he was finally able to make time for her.

"Your girlfriend is pregnant," Sam stated, "And you didn't tell anyone."

"How?" was Don's only response. She was right: he hadn't told anyone from his side of the family about the babies or the engagement, heck, he hadn't exactly told them he had been in an exclusive relationship for almost two years. You just didn't share in the Flack family.

"Dad," Sam replied. "He went to his annual Pre-St. Patrick's Day cop thing at O'Shea's and one of the cops there knew you and he mentioned it. Then I got a drunken call at four in the morning bitching over how his oldest son didn't have the decency to call him and let him know this big, life altering thing and somehow it turned into _my_ fault that you didn't tell him. Why didn't you tell us? Better question: who is this girl? You didn't just knock her up did you?"

"Are you finished?" Don asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "But I'm not leaving here without answers…so start talking."

"Don't interrogate me," Don warned.

Sam ignored him and kept on asking him questions, "How could you not tell anyone? What's going on?"

"Her name is Jess," Don said giving in. "She's a detective and we've been going out two years in November. We've been living together for the past year; we're engaged and she is pregnant with twins, a boy and girl."

"So why couldn't you tell us that?" Sam asked. "I get me, the screw up, but Kevin, Dad…?

"You are not a screw up," Don said. "Maybe a little misguided."

"Funny," Sam stated.

"Look, I didn't mean to shut anyone out," Don started to explain. "Kevin being military and overseas, he's hard to reach. And the old man: I haven't spoken to him in over a year, not since that disaster of a dinner. After what he said to you and you stormed out…we had words. Strong words."

"I'm sorry I put you in that position," Sam said. "But what about me?"

"I don't know," Don admitted. "I'm happy. I just didn't want to get the chaos and dysfunction that goes along with our family involved in this."

"Yeah, well you are going to have to," Sam said, "'cause the Captain wants to meet this girl."

"_That,"_ Don declared. "_That_ is why I didn't tell anyone."

"Well suck it up princess 'cause we're all having dinner tomorrow night," Sam replied. "No excuses, Captain's orders."

* * *

Jess extended her arm as far as she could but it was no use; her tummy was in the way. "What are you doing?" Don asked walking out of the bedroom.

"Somehow the chocolate chip cookies ended up on the top shelve and I can't reach," Jess said.

"Okay, let me get them," Don said. "Before you hurt yourself. Go sit down."

Jess smiled and waddled towards the bedroom and lowered herself onto the bed. She had just hit the 26th week mark and she was beginning to feel the pregnancy. Her back ached and her feet hurt, and if she could see them they would also look like balloons. "Here," Don said passing her the snack.

"Thanks," Jess said taking a bite as Don joined her. "I forgot…What happened with Samantha?"

Don sighed, "Dad found out about you. Sent Sam to deliver the message."

"I know you have issues with your father and that's why I haven't met him," Jess responded. "But you couldn't keep all this a secret forever. After all he _is_ your dad."

"I sure was going to try," Don replied.

"Donnie," Jess said shifting her position so her head could rest on his shoulder.

"I don't have the kind of relationship with my family that you have with yours," Don stated.

"So, I can't possibly understand," Jess replied.

"I know you want to but you can't," Don answered.

"I can try if you talk to me about it," Jess coaxed.

"I love you," Don said, "And I promise you I'm not my dad, I will never treat Hannah and Aaron the way he treated Kevin, Sam, and me."

"I don't know what that means," Jess replied. "And I won't bug you to open up to me, but I'm always here. I love you too."

"I know," Don said. "So how are Hannah and Aaron?" he asked changing the subject.

"No longer Hannah and Aaron," Jess smirked.

"Jess!" Don laughed. Since they found out the sex of the babies, they had picked out many names, but Jess couldn't commit to them.

"I'm back on Matthew and Madeline," Jess said.

"These twins are going to be Baby A and Baby B forever," Don chuckled.

"I still like Kylie and Kaden too," Jess suggested. "And Aaron and Alexis or Lea and Lukus."

"In other words you like all the names we've picked out and haven't narrowed it down at all," Don laughed.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. Don just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Naming two little people is a big deal," Jess defended. "They are stuck with it their entire lives."

* * *

Danny looked up from where he was processing the two male victims and gave Flack a strange look. "How do you not tell your old man that you're engaged or expecting? Better yet, how does he not know Jess exists?"

"There never was a good time," Don justified as he search the vics for an ID. "I had just started dating Jess when we had a huge fight and stopped talking; then, well, you've met him. I didn't want to subject Jess to the insanity."

"Okay, point taken," Danny conceded.

"Okay, I have an ID on this one," Don pointed. "But nothing on that one over there."

Danny smirked getting his camera out and starting to take photos of the vics. "You do realize you are so grounded," he teased.

"Shut up and process," Don ordered.

"Don't take your frustrations out on me," Danny chuckled.

"I just figured out why men don't gossip," Don said walking away from Danny to see what he could find out about the victim he had identified. Afterwards, he headed towards Mac and Stella who he just spotted entering the crime scene.

"Who found them?" Mac asked.

"Don't know," Flack shrugged. "Anonymous phone call to 911."

"According to the ME, both bodies were close to room temp," Danny added.

"Means TOD was roughly 24 hrs ago," Stella presumed.

"According to his wallet this guy over here," Flack said pointing to the Vic on the right, "Is Michael Paley, twenty-eight years old; he had a downtown address."

"Small caliber gunshot to the back of the head," Mac stated shining his flashlight and examining the body.

"This is definitely what you call blunt force trauma," Stella declared looking at the second victim who was mercilessly beaten. "Got an ID on this one?"

"Negative," Flack replied.

"I got an impact mark over here," Stella stated pointing the X-ray fluoresce gun at the trace and scanning it. "Hey, Mac," she called looking at the results she was given. "Take a look at this."

Mac glanced at the reading: Gold, Symbol AU. "It's pure Gold," Mac concluded.

"I can top that," Danny affirmed. "Just found this in the shoe print." And he held up what he found.

"Four leaf Clover?" Stella stated.

"Natural genetic mutation, there is only one for every ten thousand three leaf clovers," Mac said examining Danny's findings.

"Hang on a second," Don sniggered. "Gold, four leaf clover, right before St. Patrick's day, what the hell! Are we at the end of the rainbow?"

"I'll tell you this much," Mac declared. "Neither one of these guys had the luck of the Irish."

* * *

Don left Paley's apartment and made his way back to the car. He fell back into the seat and groaned; this case was a strange one. He looked at his memo book to make sure he had all the facts straight: Paley was a popular mainstream blogger and his partner and roommate Cam Vandemann was missing and currently their prime suspect. Danny and Lindsay had managed to track down an ID on their other victim, Charlie Cooper. Sid concluded that Paley had been killed by a gunshot wound, but Cooper had been beaten to death. Leaving them to conclude the gun jammed when the killer tried to shoot Cooper. Sid also found impression marks on Cooper's skull that Stella and Hawkes discovered were made by a gold bar. He dialed Mac's number and put the phone on speaker so he could drive and talk at the same time.

"Taylor," Mac picked up.

"Mac, it's Flack," he said. "Listen I just left Paley's and Vandemann's place, it was ransacked."

"Ransacked?" Mac asked making sure he heard Don correctly.

"Yeah," Don replied. "Someone tore the hell out of the place."

"Did you put out an alert?" Mac asked.

"I did," Flack reaffirmed. "Also, I got a uniform sitting on the place just in case Vandemann comes back."

"Good," Mac stated. "You headed back to the station?"

"Shortly," Don said. "I want to stop by my place and check on Jess first."

"Lindsay said she didn't come in today….everything okay?" Mac asked concerned.

"Yeah," Don replied. "She just hasn't been sleeping. So, I convinced her to take the day. I'm probably overreacting, but I want to check on her. I'll be back to the station in an hour."

"Take your time," Mac said understandably before hanging up.

Don pulled up to their apartment building and quickly made his way up until he reached the apartment. "Jess," Don said walking in and seeing her standing up at the sink washing the dishes, "The point of staying home was to rest."

"I was trying to sleep, but I have this overprotective fiancée who calls every twenty minutes," Jess mocked. "So I decided to give up and tidy up a bit."

"It was not every twenty minutes," Don replied. "Just lay down." He took her hand and guided her over to the couch.

Jess lowered herself down onto the couch and Don crashed onto the recliner. "How's the case?" Jess asked.

"Weird," Don declared.

"Weird ones are the best ones," Jess replied.

"True," Don agreed.

"What's the matter?" Jess asked picking up the vibe from him that something was bothering him.

"You know me too well," Don smiled. "I didn't mention it last night 'cause I was trying to get out of it, but we have to have dinner tonight at my dad's"

"But you two are not on speaking terms," Jess said trying to wrap her mind around the situation.

"Yeah, well it was an order," Don said. "And you don't disobey the Captain's orders."

* * *

Don and Danny approached the bar. "Finnegan Hansard," Danny told Don. "The gun we got from Vandemann was registered to Finnegan."

"So, let me get this straight," Don said. "Vandemann and Paley were investigating Elemental Precious Metals for passing off Tungsten as gold. Cooper was their inside source and Hansard overheard Cooper talking to Vandemann and Paley about exposing the scam. So Hansard went to Tom Weir and hired him to kill Vandemann and Paley."

"Only Vandemann was late to the meeting," Danny said. "And Hansard ended up killing Paley and Cooper."

"Let's get 'em," Don said. They walked into the bar and pushed their way throw the crowds, "Finnegan!" Don called flashing his badge, "We need to talk."

Finnegan caught one glimpse of Don and Danny and knew he was done for; he grabbed the basket full of tip money and tossed it out into the crowd hoping to slow the cops down while he made a run for it. Don pushed his way through until he reached the outside of the bar and saw Finnegan make a left to run through the St. Patrick's Day parade that was going on. Don started to chase after him, finally chasing him into a dead end. "Oighrigh!" he shouted in Gallic.

* * *

Don pulled up into the driveway of his childhood home; he looked over at Jess, "Just remember, I'm not him and I don't share his opinions."

Jess didn't get an opportunity to respond, because a tap came to the window. "You're late," Sam said opening the door. "I've been in there alone for an half an hour."

"Sorry," Don said slipping out of the car and walking over to help Jess out of the car.

"Samantha, this is Jess," he introduced.

Sam clearly recognized her. "Nice to meet you," Sam extended her hand.

"Same here," Jess smiled.

"Yeah, you two might want to pretend you don't know each other," Don stated. "You don't want to have to explain to the Captain that Jess arrested you."

"Almost," Sam and Jess both corrected.

"Come on," Sam said. "Let's get this evening over with."

* * *

Jess, Don, and Sam sat at the dinner table with Donald. So far, the dinner had been uneventful. The conversation had been nothing but small talk. "So Jessica," Donald started.

"Actually, it's just Jess," Jess corrected. "I don't really like being called Jessica."

"So, Jessica," Donald said again. "How far along are you?"

"Twenty-six weeks," Jess replied.

"Twenty-six weeks," Donald repeated. "And my son couldn't find time in twenty-six weeks to call me."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Don said. "Can we just move on?"

"You're a detective too, right?" Donald asked ignoring his son's request.

"Yes, I am," Jess replied.

Donald shook his head. "Until the babies are born," he assumed. "You'll be quitting then."

"No," Jess said, she felt Don's hand tighten around hers.

"Captain," Don said. "Jess and I are not you and ma. Jess is going to work. I want her to work."

"The woman's place is in home, taking care of the kids and the man's needs," Donald objected.

"Yeah in 1960," Don said. "But lucky for us we don't live in the past."

"Donnie," Donald said. "Have you thought about the choices you've made here? This girl is not going to be what you want. She's a cop; women don't belong on the force. Not to mention my grandchildren are bastards now."

"_That," _Don said standing up, "is why I didn't tell you. Jess belongs on the force more than some of those guys you think are so great."

"Don," Jess said taking a deep breath.

"No, I'm not finished," Don said. "He's not going to talk to you like that."

"Not that," Jess replied feeling the sharp pain again. "Something is wrong…with the babies."

* * *

A/N: So I don't know why but I always had a feeling that Flack doesn't have the greatest relationship with his dad. And i have no idea if he has a brother or not cause the show contradicts itself in time up he says he has brother/s and in dead inside you get the impression its just Sam and him, so let's just pretend he does. Also I do not speak galic, I used a translator....Oighrigh is suppose to mean Freeze! Also no decision has been made on the babies' names, I put them all in there and the poll is still open. So vote please!


	20. Chapter 19:Rest in Peace, Marina Garito

Chapter 19:

Rest in Peace, Marina Garito

Lindsay walked out of the interrogation room. It was just getting duskish out and she was done for the day and heading home to her husband and daughter. She smiled to herself; she couldn't wait to get home so she could read Lucy a bedtime story and tuck her in. Lindsay continued to walk down the corridor of the precinct. "Flack," Lindsay called catching a glimpse of him sitting at his desk, "What are you still doing here?" And she strolled over to his desk.

"Paperwork," Don sighed. "I got behind with the couple days off."

Lindsay nodded. "How is Jess?" she asked pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to him.

"Resting," Don rolled his eyes. "Well she is supposed to be anyhow; I'm soon going to resort to cuffing her to the bed."

"Braxton hicks are nothing to cause concern," Lindsay tried to convince Don. "It's just the tightening of the uterine muscles."

"Yeah, well I know that now. Doctor Miller explained everything and checked the babies and Jess, everything is fine." Don stated. "But when Jess said something was wrong with the babies…she nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I did the same thing to poor Danny when I was pregnant with Lucy," Lindsay smiled.

"But a lot of women don't even feel them."

"You couldn't pass your pregnant wisdom on before now?" Don smirked.

"You didn't ask me," Lindsay shrugged.

Don shook his head and tossed the file he was working on to the top of the pile. "Alright, I'm done for the day," Don stated. "You headed home?"

"I am," Lindsay replied. "Going tuck Lucy in tonight."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Don offered. "And you can tell me every pain and ache Jess is feeling is normal."

* * *

Jess lay uncomfortably on her bed-it was hard to get comfortable now days with her computer on her lap looking at nursery décor. She and Don had decided on a celestial theme for the nursery. They had the hardwood laid and the room painted; now she just needed to order the bedding so they could finish the room. Jess clicked _add to cart_ and was about to add her credit card information when the phone rang. She searched the bed until she realized she must have left the cordless in the kitchen from an earlier visit. She groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she yelled out to the empty apartment. Jess pushed herself off the bed and waddled out of the bedroom. "Angell," she answered out of habit.

"Hey, Jess," Stella's voice floated through the phone.

"Stell, I'm fine," Jess groaned. "Please tell Don that." Since the dinner at Don Sr.'s place and the trip to the hospital, Don had been a tad bit protective. It was sweet for awhile but now it was driving her insane, so she had forbidden him to call more than once an hour to check in. Instead she was getting calls from Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Sheldon, and now Stella.

"I'm not calling for Don," Stella sighed.

"Everything alright?" Jess asked concerned. There was something wrong; Jess could tell from Stella's voice. Jess tottered over to her couch and lowered herself down.

"Yeah," Stella lied and crashed onto her couch in her office.

"No it's not, Stella," Jess replied. "Just spit it out."

"Don is going to kill me for getting you involved," Stella said. "But….do you remember Marina Garito?"

"Of course," Jess said.

Jess remembered that day like it was yesterday….

_It had been a bad day. It was never a good day when you find a mother and wife beaten to death, a father and husband in cuffs with two little children left to enter the system. Jess was still green, only a detective of seven months. And this case hit her like a ton of bricks, not that she would admit it. "You alright?" Stella asked her as they left the interrogation room. "You've been awfully quiet this case." _

"_I'm fine," Angell smiled. _

"_Let me give you a little friendly advice," Stella stated. "I get you wanting to be the tough girl with Benton and the guys. But don't let any of them convince you that these cases don't get to them. Even the most senior detective has days and cases that tug on his or her heart strings. Especially when children are involved. So if this one got to you, it's okay."_

_Angell smiled, "Got it. But I really am fine." _

_They rounded the corner. "I need to see someone about my brother," a pretty young lady yelled desperately at the clerk, Daniella. _

"_Miss, you need to calm down. Someone will be right with you," Daniella tried to calm the lady. _

"_I've been waiting for hours," the lady retorted._

_Jess and Stella approached the scene. "Hi," Stella said. "Can we help you?"_

"_We got it, Daniella," Jess smiled. _

"_I hope so." she replied. "I'm looking for my brother. I have his hat. I've been told that can help."_

"_You need to file a missing report," Stella informed her as she looked around at the busy precinct. "Uh, this might take awhile"_

_The woman nodded and the pain in her eyes was evident. "How long has he been missing?" Jess asked._

"_Twelve years," the woman replied._

_Stella and Jess both felt for her. "Alright," Stella said, "What's your name."_

"_Marina," she answered._

"_Okay, Marina," Stella replied. "Let's see what we can do." Stella wrapped her arm comfortably around Marina's shoulder and led her back inside. Angell began to follow, she was involved now but she didn't get very far. "Angell," Benton called catching up to the ladies. Jess turned to face him, "Come on, Rookie, we have another 187."_

_Jess gave Stella and Marina an apologetic look. "Keep me in the loop," Jess requested._

"So what about Marina?" Jess asked shaking herself back to the present.

"She came in last night," Stella replied. "On Sid's table."

"What?" Jess asked shocked.

"The first responder and Detective Thacker already got this dubbed as a suicide," Stella sighed. "But you know her….you know that she would not commit suicide. She was determined to find Luke."

"I agree," Jess replied. "There is no possible way Marina killed herself. I haven't been talking to her lately, but last time she was still searching."

"Well, she still called me every Monday night at eight. Only I missed her call last week. She left me a message that she had found something that make her think she was close. Jess, I never called her back," Stella said guilty. "I was just too busy."

"This is not your fault," Jess said. "What was Sid's official ruling? Suicide or homicide?"

"He hasn't made one yet. He's still autopsying her. I was hovering so he banished me," Stella explained.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions," Jess stated. "Sid might rule it a homicide. Until we get a ruling, you need to step back. It's late; go home and get some rest."

"It is late," Stella agreed. "I shouldn't have called you this late. I don't want to stress you out, but you knew her too. Everyone is jumping on the suicide bus; I needed someone to be on my side."

"I can't investigate this one," Jess said. "But I agree. Marina didn't kill herself. Lucky for you, I have a first grade homicide detective wrapped around my finger."

* * *

Don and Stella pulled up the Marina Garito's apartment building. "I don't know how you and Jess talked me into this one," he stated.

"I didn't talk you into anything," Stella replied. 'If Jess suggested you look over the file, then I owe her a big thank you. Come on, Flack, even with Jess putting in a word of encouragement we wouldn't be able to investigate with Sid ruling this a suicide." The tone told him she wasn't happy with Sid's decision.

"If it wasn't for Mac's doctor lady friend, Aubrey, who brought in Marina's clothes on the night Marina was brought into the ER. Aubrey noticed she had instantaneous rigor in her left hand as though she was clutching something—indicating she died under duress," Don finished and then added. "Doesn't change the fact, she sent a suicide note out to her friends."

"Humor me," Stella requested.

"Trust me…I am," Flack said getting out of the car. Together, they walked into the building, up the steps to the fourth floor and into Marina's apartment. "I'll start canvassing," Flack told her.

Stella nodding and pulled out her camera and began to take photos of the scene. Don shook his head and headed down the hall to start knocking on the doors of Marina's neighbors. It didn't take Don long to finish the canvas and he learned that none of Marina's neighbors had heard anything around TOD. "No witnesses," he stated ducking under the crime scene tape and back into the apartment. "Most of Marina's neighbors were either not home or asleep. One guy thought he heard something; called the police, but never bothering getting of his couch to check things out."

Stella shrugged and pointed to the fast food that was lying across the floor and the items that were knocked over and out of place. "Possible signs of a struggle," she suggested.

Don gave her a doubtful look. "You're not buying it," Stella observed.

"A gunshot to the stomach is pretty effective," Don pointed out. "But not instantly fatal right? Let's say Marina fires the gun, knocks all this stuff over when she stumbles across the floor to get to her phone to call for help. 'Cause we both know most suicide attempts fail because the victims regret the act the moment they commit it."

"Or," Stella said. "Marina was struggling with the shooter for the gun, it discharges. He gets her prints on the gun, fleas; she's still conscious so she struggles over to get her cell phone to call for help."

"Either way, it could be the cell phone her left hand was clutching," Don said. "She falls unconscious before she is able to make the call. But…" he flashed his flashlight over to the lock on the door, "there were no signs of forced entry."

"So," Stella rebutted. "It was someone she knew." Don gave her another doubtful look. No matter what Jess and Stella were convinced happened, the facts pointed to suicide. "Come on, hamburger and fries are not a last meal," Stella pleaded.

"Kidding me," Don smirked. "These are from the Shake Shack."

"Alright," Stella said giving up. "I get it. More evidence supports suicide then murder. "You think I'm trying too hard."

"We all have a Marina Garito," Don sympathize. "Jess has the Jackson case. Linds, the Williams', Danny the Hernandez's case, Mac, the Mitchell case. Me, John Brendon calls once a month. His wife was murdered and the guy that's responsible is still out there and it breaks your heart because you don't have any answers for him. But what can you do? Tell me on those Mondays when you got those calls, after you hung up the phone, what did you do? You can't do much because you are chasing bad guys, who are out there right now, and the evidence on those old cases gets cold and witnesses don't remember half of what they used to."

"You're right," Stella cut in. "I just keep thinking I should have done more to help her find her brother."

"You took her calls every Monday," Flack expressed. "That's a lot."

Stella nodded, "Humor me a little longer and search the place before we leave."

"Sure," Don answered. "I'll look in here."

"Thanks, Flack," Stella smiled walking towards the baloney. "I'll look out here; see if this is how they broke in." She disappeared outside.

Don glanced around: he didn't see anything, but he had told Stella he would look. So, he walked over to the closet, opened the door only to be knocked down by an older man jumping out and crashing into him. The man got back up and began to run out of the building.

"Flack," Stella called.

"I got him," Don yelled back getting up and beginning to chase the man down the stairs.

"I'll go down the fire escape," Stella shouted as she pulled out her radio and called for backup.

Flack continued his pursuit of the suspect out of the apartment building, down the street, and into a nearby recreation center. He could hear Stella coming behind, but knew she was nowhere near to catching up. Flack lost visual on the suspect as he entered the indoor pool area; with his gun drawn, he looked around cautiously.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the man he was chasing jumped out from behind a wall taking both of them into the pool. In the fall, Don lost his grip on his gun and it fell to the bottom of the pool. They tussled in the water; the alleged got a hold of Don and pulled him under the water. Don tried to push the suspect off but it was difficult to fight someone in water. Don finally got away and surfaced, trying to catch his breath. The suspect reached out as Don tried to climb out of the pool grabbed his jacket pulling him back and while Don was disoriented he took Don's head and bashed it with the pool's concrete frame knocking him out. The suspect climbed out and began running in the opposite direction as Don floated unconscious to the bottom of the pool.

* * *

Jess paced the floor of the ER as best she could in her situation. "Jess," Mac said.

Jess turned with her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me to sit down," she warned.

"Detectives," Aubrey interrupted. She had been the ER doctor on call when Don came in. "He's going to be fine. Probably going have a headache for a few days. I'm going to write him a prescription for the pain. I have a feeling it's a waste of my breath, but I'm going to suggest it anyways that he goes home and rests."

"Oh, he will," Jess replied walking into Don's room and lowering herself into the plastic chair next to his hospital bed.

"Hey," Don smiled looking over at her. "I'm sorry, Jessie."

"For what?" Jess asked.

"Making you worry," Don responded.

Jess laughed. "You didn't slam your head into the pool; this is not your fault."

"No, it's mine," Stella interrupted walking into the room. "I should have never pushed this."

"It's not yours either. And you were right." Jess replied. "This is no one's fault. But tell me one of you recognized the guy."

"Marina's stepfather," Stella replied. "I got a look when he was running out of recreation centre and I was diving into the pool after Flack."

"Her stepfather was a suspect in Luke's disappearance right?" Don asked.

Jess and Stella nodded. "But there was never any evidence," Stella added.

"I'll be up and ready to go as soon as the doctor signs the release papers," Don stated.

"I don't think so," Jess affirmed. "We are going home."

"Jess, I'm fine; I don't need to take a sick day," Don argued.

"Don't argue with the pregnant woman," Jess warned. "You're coming home with me and resting." Don nodded, knowing better to disagree with her this far into the pregnancy.

"Keep us in the loop," Jess requested from Stella.

* * *

Jess waddled in the nursery. "What are you doing?" she asked looking at Don.

"What does it look like?" he replied.

"Don't be a wiseass," Jess laughed. "I can see you are putting the crib together. But your head was slammed into a concrete wall today; you should be resting."

"When I tell you to rest…how does that go?" Don smirked.

Jess rolled her eyes. "And you say I'm stubborn." She walked over and sat down in the rocking chair that was in the middle of the room.

"Was that Stella on the phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, case close," Jess replied. "Marina's stepfather confessed; he murdered her because she figured out he killed Luke fifteen years ago."

"Stella was right," Don said.

Jess nodded and leaned back into the chair looking up. "Star light, star bright; the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight," she read the rhyme that was painted onto the ceiling with stars and moons painted around the words.

"When did you do that?" She hadn't been in the room in awhile; Don wanted to make sure all the paint fumes had cleared before she came in.

"The night I took you to the hospital," Don answered. "We got back and I couldn't sleep, so I came in here. I thought the words were…"

"Perfect," Jess replied. "Just perfect."

* * *

A/N: So I have a tie in the baby name poll...5 votes for Hannah and Aaron and 5 for Matthew and Madeline. So I'm going to put up a poll to break the tie. This time including middle names....Please vote. :)


	21. Chapter 20:Redemptio

Chapter 20: Redemptio

"Give me one good reason why not?" Lindsay stated coming into her living room with a big bowl of popcorn to join Jess who was sitting on the couch. Danny and Don had to work late, so Lindsay had invited Jess over for a girl's night. They hadn't had one in so long and because dinner and dancing was no long an option, they could still have fun.

"Because I don't want a baby shower," Jess replied.

"It's a tradition," Lindsay said. "You get pregnant: you get a baby shower. Simple concept and you _are_ pregnant."

"I aware I'm pregnant," Jess laughed. "But there is no law that says you have to have one."

"Because you don't want one is not a reason," Lindsay stated. "Plus Stella is going to be royally _P.I.S.S.E.D_," she spelled it out.

"You can say it, ya know," Jess replied.

"No I can't," Lindsay stated nodding her head over to where Lucy sat on her blanket playing with her new little people doll house. "She's a sponge, repeats everything. Last week, she started going around saying 'boom.'"

Jess laughed.

Lucy looked up. "Boom," Lucy said proving Lindsay's point.

"See," Lindsay stated. "But back to the baby shower thing…let us throw you one."

"No," Jess whined.

"What do you have against baby showers?" Lindsay asked.

"It's too cutesy," Jess explained.

"Well, too bad," Lindsay replied. "Suck it up because you're getting one. Stella and I have it planned. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you are a pain."

Jess rolled her eyes. "If you insist on doing this, then keep it simple," she stated, "small, maybe dinner like we did for you. I can handle that."

"Christine had different plans," Lindsay replied looking guilty.

"How did you get in touch with my step-mom?" Jess asked.

"Don," Lindsay stated and earned a groaned from Jess. Jess loved Christine, but the Martha Stewart in Christine would blow the baby shower out of portion.

"Oh, well," Jess said giving in. "I'm only doing this once so might as well do it right."

Lindsay laughed before picking up the remote and flicking on the evening news. "I want to see the forecast before we start the movie," she explained. "See if the sun is back from vacation yet."

Jess was about to comment when a breaking news box flashed. "A riot has broken out at Pennsylvania State Correctional Center…" the reporter stated.

Jess and Lindsay didn't hear the rest of the announcement. "Isn't that the prison that Hawkes was heading to when I pick you up?" Jess asked.

Lindsay nodded, "I'll call Janet to watch Lucy."

* * *

Lindsay hurried into the conference room of the lab with Jess waddling right behind her. "We just heard on the news about the riot that broke out," Lindsay stated. "Did Hawkes get out?"

Stella shook her head, "He's still in there. Mac is on the phone with SWAT; he's trying to get them to move in, but it doesn't look good. They want to wait."

"What do we know?" Jess asked.

"One confirmed dead," Stella replied. "A guard."

"Rest of the personnel is uncounted for," Flack said pulling out a chair at the table for Jess. He knew better then to ask her to go home; but, if she were going to stay, she would do it on his terms.

"So we can assume they are hostages," Jess declared walking over and taking the seat. She needed to be here and she would follow Don's rules.

"Everyone including Hawkes," Stella replied.

"Pennsylvania State Correctional Center: isn't that where Shane Casey was transferred?" Adam asked.

Don and Jess gave each other a look of concern while Danny and Lindsay gave each other the same look. Stella notice the guilty look on her friends' faces. "Guys?" Stella said, "Why do you four look so guilty?"

Danny sighed but realized he needed to come clean, "A few weeks ago, I was getting therapy on my back. I went back to the locker room to change; all my stuff was gone. Everything including my badge. Flack and I questioned a suspect a few days later in a pawnshop; I looked in the display case I saw my grandfather's dog tags, so I took them back here. I figured I could figure out who the scum bag is that robbed me. I got a print came back to Shane Casey."

"What?" Stella asked. "You ever find your badge?"

"No, just my dog tags," Danny admitted. "I know it's not good."

"He got his hands on it," Stella coming to the only conclusion that could explain Casey's prints on Danny's dog tags.

"How is that even possible? Casey has been locked up for the past three years." Adam stated.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out since the dog tags were found," Lindsay replied.

"It makes no sense," Jess added.

"Keep me in the loop," Mac said into the phone walking into the conference room where the team was assembled ending the conversation that they were having.

"What do we know?" Flack asked.

"SWAT is on the scene," Mac explained. "They have a first stage tactical plan in the works. Shut down the power then open a line of communication."

"That can take hours," Jess said.

"What about getting Hawkes out?" Lindsay asked.

"Right now, that's low on their priority list," Mac acknowledged.

"Try Hawkes again," Stella suggested. "On his cell."

Mac nodded dialing the number; he put it on speaker. Three rings, four rings, five rings.

"Mac," Hawkes' voice came through the speaker.

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"I've been better," Hawkes attempted to joke.

"Everyone is here for you, Sheldon," Stella added.

"Where are you now?" Lindsay asked.

"In one of the cell blocks. Some kind of storage room," Hawkes answered.

"Can you get to an exit?" Jess asked.

"Nah, no way. They got guards in cells. Inmates are running things," Hawkes explained.

"One of them is Shane Casey," Flack told him.

"Yeah, I already saw him," Hawkes replied. The room went dark. "We just last power."

"That's coming from outside," Mac clarified. "It's part of the tactical plan."

"Mac already spoke to the negotiation team they know you are in there," Stella stated.

"They are standing down until they can assess the situation," Jess said.

"Hang tight," Adam said.

"I don't know how long I can be here without someone finding out I'm here," Hawkes replied.

"Is there anyone you can trust?" Flack asked.

"No," Hawkes informed them.

"Alright, keep your head down, conserve your battery and we'll be in touch," Mac instructed before hanging up. "We're going to need blueprints of that prison. Everything you can get your hands on. Electrical systems, service corridors, every single access point."

"You really think we can do this?" Stella asked.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Lindsay questioned.

"We're going have to break Hawkes out of prison," Mac declared.

* * *

Jess stood in front of the vending machine. After the conversation with Hawkes, everyone set off to work but her. She didn't want to scare anyone; but, since earlier in the afternoon, her lower back had been aching. She was experiencing sharp pains in her lower abdomen and in her upper thighs. It was early, she knew, but only by three weeks. Doctor Clark had already informed them of the possibility of early labor and Jess was sure she was in labor.

"Jess," Lindsay called coming out of the AV room. "I got the plans Mac wanted. You coming?"

"Linds," Jess called.

Lindsay walked over towards her picking up in Jess's voice as something was wrong, "You okay?"

"Contractions: they feel like a party in your uterus?" Jess said feeling the pain again.

"One way to describe it. Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Cause the party is coming every ten minutes." Jess replied.

"Hey," Don said walking into the hospital room where Jess lay. They had arrived at the hospital four hours ago and he had exited so that Dr. Clark could examine her. "I got you ice chips."

"Thank you," Jess replied. "It's going to be awhile yet. I'm only four centimeters dilated. So if you wanted to head back to the lab to help with the escape plan for Hawkes…you can."

"I'm not going anywhere," Don said. "These kids have a mind of their own. I'll keep in touch with Mac. And I called Christine and Jillian, they are on the way."

"Good," Jess said as she felt another contraction.

"Do they hurt?" Don asked. Jess gave him a look. "Right dumb question." He took hold of Jess's hand, "Squeeze as hard as you like."

"Sweet," Jess grinned.

The room fell quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. "We're ready for this, right?" Jess asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're good. The room is done. We have the names picked out. We've done the classes. We're ready for this," Don reassured.

"That's the easy stuff," Jess said voicing her fears. "What if our daughter is like me? I'm stubborn and I was not a fun teenager. Ask my poor dad. And what about our son? What if…"

"Jess," Don interrupted, "these fears are irrational. And have you looked in the mirror lately? Our daughter and son would be lucky to be like you. Because you are an amazing person, I love you."

"Okay, so I'm a little irrational," Jess said. "I love you too. Do me a favor?"

"I'll call Mac," Don said knowing what she was going to ask.

* * *

"Danny and Mac led Hawkes to Casey's cell. Hawkes believes he is up to something and he wanted to know what," Don told Jess walking back into the room awhile later. "Lindsay said they had found an exit for Hawkes. Mac was getting ready to call as I hung up."

"Good," Jess said. "He needs to get out of there."

"Did you know Hawkes had a sister?" Don asked. Jess shook her head. "Lindsay told me just then. That's why Tifford requested Hawkes for his execution; Tifford wanted Hawkes to know he killed his sister, Maya." Don said.

"Don, Jess." Dr. Clark interrupted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I really want this to be over," Jess smiled.

"Well let's see how soon that will be," Dr. Clark replied. "Don?"

"I'm leaving," Don declared kissing her on the forehead. "I saw Christine and Jillian come down the hall a minute ago. I wanted to give you an update before I went to meet them."

Jess nodded as Don left the room. "Christine, Jill," Don called. "Jess is up here."

"So?" Christine demanded excitedly.

"Nothing yet," Don replied. "Doc is in with her now."

"Let's hope she could keep those twins in for a little while longer," Jill smiled. "Cliff is in Providence to take Noah on a fishing trip. He's on the way back now."

"Don," Dr. Clark called walking out of the room. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll check back in a few," He took Christine and Jillian before walking back towards the doctor, "Are Jess and the babies okay?" Don asked. He knew from Clark's voice that something was wrong.

"Let's go inside and talk," Dr. Clark replied.

Dr. Clark open the door and walked back into Jess' room with a now worried Don following her. Don marched straight over to Jess and took her hand, "Everything is alright," Dr. Clark explained, "But a complication has arisen. Jess is still only eight centimeters along. Madeline is fine and in position to come first. However, I've detected that Matthew is in distress. The umbilical cord has most likely wrapped around his neck. It isn't wrapped tightly enough to cut off the oxygen supply to him for now. But I'm afraid if we wait for Jess to dilate to ten centimeters and for Madeline to come, the umbilical cord could tighten."

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Don asked swallowing his fear back down and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Emergency C-section," Dr. Clerk answered. "I know you two wanted a natural birth…"

"Do what you need to do to get Matthew here safely," Jess spoke finding her voice. She was so scared.

Don nodded in agreement, "Okay, Don I want you to go with Nurse Walker, she will get you a surgical gown and mask to wear in the room and Jess, relax."

Jess gave a little laugh at the idea of relaxing, "I know it's scary," Dr. Clark went on, "But they will be fine. I'm going to insert an epidural into your spine and you will be put under anesthetic, you will be awake but you will be numb from the chest down. You will feel pressure but no pain. Any other questions?"

Both shook their heads no but Don could still tell how scare Jess was. He was too but he was her support system so he would be strong for the four of them, "Matthew will be fine. Dr. Clark knows what she is doing." Don smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jess replied. Don let her hand go and gave her a kiss on the forehead before following the nurse out of the room to prepare for surgery.

* * *

Don sat in the recovery room watching Jess sleep peacefully. The Anesthetic had made her feel fuzzy and sleepy so she was sleeping it off. Christine and Jillian went to get a coffee and wait for Cliff to arrive. "Don," Lindsay said. Don turned to see Lindsay, Danny, Mac, Stella, Adam, and Hawkes walking through the door.

"How is she?" Stella asked.

"Tired," Don replied. "You okay?" he asked Hawkes.

"Yeah, thanks to these guys. One slight problem through, Casey escaped. I tried to stop him, but he had help from the outside. Had a friend kidnap a trooper's family forcing him to help Casey. He brought a New York police uniform and with Danny's badge; he was able to walk out the front door. When I came out I was dressed in prison clothes SWAT thought I was a prisoner. By the time things got sorted out, Casey was long gone," Hawkes explained.

Jess began to stir and opened her eyes, "Hey," Don said, "how are you feeling?"

"Matthew?" Jess asked still feeling fuzzy, "Madeline?"

"Is perfect," Don answered, "I just came back from the nursery, they are amazing Jess.

Jess looked around at the faces in the room everyone looked relief after the long day they had, she let her eyes move back to Don and for a split second standing directly behind him was someone she didn't think she would every see again. There clear as day stood Holly. She looked the exact same as she did the last time Jess saw her in the diner almost a year ago. Holly smiled. Jess blinked not believing her eyes and when she looked again Holly was gone. Damn wacky gas, Jess thought.

"You okay?" Don asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I would like to see our babies," Jess replied.

* * *

A/N: SO as you can see Matthew and Madeline won the poll with 8 out of the 12 votes. I know seeing ghosts is werid but remember Jess is fuzzy from the Anesthetic so it's up to you if she really saw Holly or if it was part of Jess' imagination. And I don't know much about the medical stuff, I just googled it so if something sounds ridulous, I'm sorry. I'm going to take this moment to plug another of my stories. I added a story called Girls want to have fun, it was M so it doesnt show up normally. Well I changed the name to moments and am going make kinda of a story out of it. I'll admit now there is no plot to it, just fluff and smut.


	22. Chapter 21:Tales of the Undercard

Chapter 21:Tales From The Undercard

Jess sat in the rocking chair in the nursery holding Matthew. "Okay, Maddie is feed, burped, and dry," Don said walking into the nursery carrying Madeline.

"For a couple of hours," Jess smiled.

"You are going to put Matt in his crib," Don eyed her as he gently laid six week old Madeline on her back in her crib and covered her up.

"In a little bit," Jess replied continuing to rock Matthew.

Don sat down onto the floor next to her. "Do you want to bring them both back into our room?" he asked. When they first came home, the twins slept in their little bassinets in their room but for the past couple of weeks they were trying to move them into the nursery.

"No," Jess shook her head. "I can do this. I can put Matthew in his crib and walk out."

Don squeezed her hand and let his finger run down his son's tiny head. "Well let's just take Matthew out," Don suggested.

"And leave Madeline alone out here," Jess said. "I know, I know." She rambled on realizing how insane she sounded, "I'm being an irrational and overprotective mother."

Don smirked, "His birth was traumatic so you get to be protective."

Jess slipped out of the chair and walked over to Matthew's crib placing him in it. Don stood up and waited until she was ready. Jess grabbed the baby monitor and Don wrapped his arms around her shoulders as their tiredly exited the nursery. "Are you sure we'll hear them?" Jess asked.

"Go get them," Don said. "Neither one of us are going to get any sleep if you don't."

Jess shook her head. "I can do this," she said crashing onto the bed.

Don smiled as he wandered out to the bathroom and returned a few moments later to Jess still on top of the bed in her jeans and her eyes together. "I'll get the next feeding," he offered kissing the top of her head and pushing her over to her side of the bed so he could join her.

"Uh-uh," Jess said. "You're working tomorrow; you need to get your sleep."

"Are you pissed," Don asked stroking her hair and her cheek "at me for not taking paternity leave?"

Jess rolled over to her other side so she could face him. "We had this discussion, and I do understand why you want to keep working with the serial murderous psychopath free in the world. Christine is coming down tomorrow to help me with the twins. We'll be fine."

Don gave her a weird look, "I'll make it up to you. As soon as Casey is behind bars, I'll be here."

"I know you will," Jess smirked. "Just get Shane back behind bars. 'Cause it freaks me out that he is out there walking around with normal decent people and I want my guy home with me."

Don nodded and kissed her, "I'll do my best; this is where I want to be too."

"Danny still suspended?" Jess asked yawning.

"For another week," Don answered. "Then he is on desk duty. Mac over reac…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Jess warned. "Mac did not over react. Getting suspended with pay for two weeks followed by desk duty is a slap on the wrist. He didn't report his badge stolen and a psycho killer escaped prison."

"I know Danny was stupid," Don agreed. "That's Danny."

"I know Casey's escape wasn't completely Danny's fault," Jess smiled. "But him not reporting his badge didn't help."

Don pulled her closer to him and he let his eyes droop. Jess closed her eyes and, although she was exhausted, sleep was not washing over her as she expected. Jess turned trying to get comfortable. "Jessie, go get Matthew and Madeline," Don yawned.

"One more night can't hurt," Jess smiled.

* * *

"There's no body, it's just blood?" Lindsay asked Flack as she approached the scene

"But concrete don't usually bleed…so I'm going assume the body is underneath," Don smirked. "Hawkes and Mac are testing it now…might not be human."

"Detective Monroe," a uniform called, "you need to see this!"

Lindsay nodded towards him. "Probably is," Lindsay replied. "I'll catch ya later."

Don nodded and strolled towards Mac and Hawkes who were examining the blood.

"Unfortunately the answer is yes," Hawkes declared seeing the positive sign on his tester. "Human blood."

"What we have here is a good old fashioned Brooklyn labor dispute. Union guys are pissed at the scabs , there's been ten arrests at this construction site since the strike broke out," Flack said.

"I wonder if this concrete burial has something to do with that," Hawkes stated.

"Let's get a closer look," Mac replied.

Hawkes nodded and headed back to get the GPR. "While you guys do the science things that are over my head, I'm going interview the moron who thought it was a good idea to jack hammer around another person's leg," Don decided.

* * *

Jess smiled walking into the lab with a carrier in each hand. Madeline was sleeping, but Matthew was awake taking the whole world in with his big brown eyes. Jess wasn't sure how appropriate it was to bring the twins to the lab but Stella and Lindsay had been bugging her to bring them around and she liked the idea of showing the babies off a little bit. And she would only stay in the break room away from any chemicals and wouldn't interrupt any work going on.

"Finally, babies," Stella said excitedly catching Jess exiting the elevator.

Jess giggled. "Your ovaries hurting?" she joked.

"A little bit," Stella laughed. "I got some time…I want to hold my godchildren."

"Break room," Jess replied.

Stella nodded and they walked together to the break room; Jess rested the carriers onto the table. "Man, they are just like Don," Stella said undoing the buckles that held Matthew in and picked the little boy up.

"They have my nose and my eyes," Jess interjected but she caught Stella's look. "Yes, they are Don spit right out," Jess rolled her eyes. "Both of them."

"Well they are twins," Stella chuckled.

"How's the case going?" Jess asked.

"Don and Hawkes are gone to check out a lead that Adam gave 'em but our vic is still a John Doe," Stella answered.

"No he's not," Don said walking into the break room. He had just arrived back from Colby Jenkins's apartment; he got sent out based on the marijuana trace that Adam identified under their vic's nails.

"So, our vic is Colby?" Stella questioned.

"Nope Colby is alive. High as a kite but alive. He identified our vic as 'The Gladiator,'"

Don shook his head. He walked towards Stella, "How's daddy's little man?"

"Awe how sweet." Stella chuckled passing Matthew into Don's arms as Madeline started to cry.

Jess picked her up. "Her bottle," she requested. Stella pulled it out of the diaper bag and headed over to start to warm it up for Jess.

"Did you say the Gladiator?" Jess asked rocking Madeline in her arms while she waited for the bottle.

"Yeah, but he was high. It probably doesn't mean anything," Don replied.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jess stated, "Do you have a picture of the vic?"

"In my back pocket," Don answered. "The Gladiator: that means something."

Jess reached and pulled out the photo, she stared at it. "Crap, I'm right. Its Joe 'The Gladiator' Carthage, he was an amateur boxer in the early 90's."

"You're sure?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was at his last fight; he won it but he took so many hits he was in a coma. When he came out, it was the end of his career. But he was good…that fight was awesome," Jess smiled.

Don nodded putting Matthew back into his carrier as Stella finally passed the bottle to Jess. He opened his mouth. "Go, do your thing. I'm going feed Maddie, show them off a bit more, go to the portrait place to pick up the family pictures, then Jersey to visit Auntie Jillian, Poppy, and pick up Nana Christine."

Don nodded giving her and the babies a kiss before leaving. Stella smiled, "Now we have an ID…"

"You have work too," Jess said.

"I want to see the pictures later," Stella replied. "Bye bye, babies."

* * *

Don walked into his apartment, it was late and the case just wrapped up. He made his way into their bedroom. Jess was already sound asleep. Don smiled at her there; she laid the length of the bed and was clutching the baby monitor in her hand. But both basinets were empty.

Don pulled off his clothes getting ready for bed. He made his way back out of the bedroom and into the nursery, Madeline and Matthew were sleeping soundly too. He stood in the nursery watching his son and daughter. "Now who is being overprotective?"

Jess smirked.

"I'm just checking," Don laughed walking over to her and walking out of the room with her. He crashed onto the couch and Jess rested herself on his lap, "You were just sound asleep."

"Babies in their own room means I hear every sound, I was a light sleeper before," Jess explained.

"Christine?" Don asked.

"Settled in the guest room," Jess said. "How was your case, any leads on Casey?"

"Nope Casey is in the wind. But I got a bad feeling," Don replied. "Case is closed. Carthage was killed by his old trainer."

"Bed," Jess suggested.

"Sounds good," Don agreed

* * *

A/N: I know in the show Danny doesn't get suspanded but it bug me that nothing happen, he didn't report his badge stolen and no one felt the need to say something. That's my rant for tonight. Three more episodes to go


	23. Chapter 22: Unusual Suspects

Chapter 22: Unusual Suspects

The white fluffy clouds danced across the water blue sky; a light breeze blew across Jess's face while she walked along with Don who was pushing the stroller with the nine week old twins. "I'm glad I took the morning off," Don smiled.

"Me too," Jess agreed. "We've missed you." Don's smiled faded. "I didn't say it to make you feel guilty," Jess stated looping her arm around his. "I want Casey as much as you do."

"I know," Don said. "It's just…I'm missing everything."

"Missing what exactly?" Jess asked. "Sleeping, crying, and pooping: because that's all Madeline and Matthew are doing right now. No milestones missed."

"Yeah I guess; but besides that, I'm putting all this on you and that's not fair. We're supposed to be partners." Don insisted.

"We are," Jess replied. "In three weeks, I'll be back to work and I'm sure I'll eventually get a case that will require me to work long hours. Then, I'll be putting all the parenting stuff on you."

Don nodded, but it didn't make him feel less guilty about the time he'd been spending away from his family. "Urg! This was supposed to be a fun family outing and all I'm doing is sulking and moping over a decision I made," Don sighed.

"Donnie, you have got to stop beating yourself up over this," Jess said.

"It's just…." Don hesitated for a moment looking over at Jess. He could tell her anything - he knew that - and sharing what was bothering him came easy with Jess, but he still had a tendency to keep things to himself.

"It's just what?" Jess asked and went on to pressure him, "We tell each other everything, remember?"

Don nodded giving in. "It's just…I think I'm turning into my old man," Don admitted his greatest fear.

"Because you've been trying to put away a mass murderer and missed a few feedings," Jess said. "You are you, no one else: definitely not your dad. You are the sweetest man I know. A great father and wonderful boyfriend…you need to stop comparing yourself to your dad 'cause you're not him. I wouldn't love you if you were and I do love you."

Don gave her a half grin, "Thanks, Jess. Love you too."

"Speaking of your dad," Jess said taking this opportunity since Don mentioned him to bring up the topic she been trying for days. "You never got back to me: are you planning on inviting him to the twins' baptism on Sunday?"

Don shrugged, "I don't know if I want to let him in their lives. I don't want him to brainwash Matthew to believe a women's place is in the home or influence Maddie to believe that's where she belongs….but Sam is coming."

"I'm leaving it up to you," Jess replied. "But he's your dad; whatever else he is…he is your father and what are you going to tell Maddie and Matt when they ask why Grandpa Flack wasn't around?"

Don thought about Jess's question for a moment; he opened his mouth to reply when the sound of the sirens blasting from somewhere in the close vicinity interrupted him. Jess walked around to the front of the stroller and tried to calm the babies. The sirens had woken them, "shsh!"

"That doesn't sound like a routine call," Don commented joining in the attempts to calm Madeline and Matthew down.

Jess nodded her head in agreement - something serious was happening. But she didn't get the chance to voice her opinion to Don because his cell began to ring adding to the noise.

"Sorry," Don mouthed as the babies cried louder. "Flack," he answered walking away so he could hear the person on the other end. Don walked back a few moments later looking annoyed, "I…"

"Got to go," Jess concluded. "I knew it was something big."

"Yeah, that was Mac. A fourteen year old boy was shot two blocks over….Mac is going to swing by and pick me up on his way to the hospital. I'm sorry."

"Is the kid alive?" Jess asked.

"For now," Don replied. "You going to be okay? I can call Mac back; tell him I'm taking you home first."

"We'll be fine," Jess assured Don. "I think we'll finish our walk and enjoy the day a little more."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"He had cancer," twelve year old Sam Harris said.

Don's heart ached for this kid. His dad died a few months back, as Sam just explained, from cancer and now his big brother, Nicky, was over at Trinity fighting for his life. "That's a tough one, buddy," Don sympathized as he helped Sam wash Nicky's blood off his hands. Sam was with Nicky when he got shot. "I'm sorry you had to lose your dad." Don passed him a paper towel and grabbed a few more helping Sam dry his hands, "Dry those puppies off really well."

The room fell silent as Don wiped Sam's hands; Sam's eyes wandered down to his shirt which was also covered in Nicky's blood. Don noticed where Sam was looking, "Let's get that shirt off you," he offered pulling it off the young boy. Don walked over to the evidence bag that was resting on the table and placed the shirt in it. "Look Sam, it's really important for me to know more about why that man shot your brother."

"He wanted his watch," Sam said. Don could hear how scared he was in his voice. "But you can't tell my mom about it though…Nicky wasn't supposed to take it out of the house."

"Your secret is safe with me," Don smiled warmly walking back with a clean t-shirt and kneeling down so he was eye level with Sam. Sam choked back a sob. "What about the watch?" Don asked.

"It was made of real gold," Sam said. "It's a Rolex."

"Why did Nicky have it?" Don asked trying to figure out why a fourteen year old would have a Rolex.

"My dad gave it to him before he died," Sam replied breaking Don's heart as the tears began to run down the young boy's face. "I told him not to bring it to school; I was afraid he might lose it," Sam sobbed. "Can we call to see if Nicky is awake yet?"

"Sam, I'm not going to lie to you," Don stated. "It's going be awhile before your brother wakes up, so in the meantime I'm going to need you to help me catch the man who did this to him. Think you can do that?

Sam sniffled back the tears and nodded his head. Don unfolded the t-shirt he was holding to show Sam it was an NYPD shirt, "Made a real cop out of ya."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"I'm coming," Jess said to the phone that was currently ringing off the hook. The problem was she had a smiling Matthew in her arms and the phone was MIA. "I'm going to hurt you," she said into the phone once she finally found it.

"Love you too babe," Don teased.

"I just got Maddie down," Jess stated as she moved into the nursery to attend to the crying baby. "And guess what the phone just did."

"Oh, sorry," Don said. "I'll let you go."

"No," Jess replied. "I got it; she's awake now…you might as well tell me why you called."

"I need your insight," Don said.

"Okay," Jess replied placing Matthew in his bouncer and sitting in the rocker beginning to rock Maddie back to sleep. "I'm listening."

"The case from this morning. I've been working with our victim's brother; he was with him when the vic was shot. So I've been doing the basics: showing him mug shots. He didn't recognize anyone; we moved on to do a computer sketch. Combining Sam's sketch with the DNA under Nicky's fingers we were able to get a hit on one Johnny Cook, a thug from the neighborhood. Stella and Mac picked him up and he was wearing Nicky's watch – which, according to Sam, was why Nicky got shot," Don explained the details of the case so far.

"You put Cook in a line up?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Don said, "Sam couldn't identify him. He looked straight at Johnny, but he's too scared. And we can't put the gun in Cook's hand or put him in the alley."

"Search Cook's apartment?" she questioned.

"Warrant is in the works," Don replied.

"Seems like you're calling 'cause you're frustrated more than you need my opinion," Jess commented.

"That too," Don said. "I want to get this guy, Jess. So bad. I think Sam wants to help us but he's so young and confused that he can't. According to Danny: Sam's story and the science isn't adding up. We did a walk through at the crime scene with Sam and Danny is right…the evidence and Sam's story aren't synching."

"You know how hard it is to rely on eye witness testimony. It's hard for adults to get what they saw straight…Sam is a kid. Like you said, he's scared and confused. I'm going guess traumatized after seeing his brother get shot. Maybe he's telling you what he believes happened," Jess declared. "But I'm not there…"

"Maybe Sam is lying to us all," Don sighed.

"What reason would Sam have to lie?" Jess asked.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"I'm sure this isn't the only cap with Derrick Jeter's number on it floating around the city," Don declared to Stella and Hawkes. "Just 'because Nicky had the same cap and the robber had the same cap does not mean they are one and the same. Doesn't prove anything."

"Well, it proves Nicky was in the bank with a gun and a note," Stella rebutted.

"Come on, Stella. Troy Castro robbed that bank. The only reason he hasn't confessed is because he's dead from running into a bus.," Flack argued.

"The evidence says otherwise," Hawkes pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Don said getting defensive. "Castro shot at us with the gun he used in the robbery. The money was in his apartment."

"Found inside Nicky's backpack," Hawkes disputed.

"And how do you explain Sam's story that Cook stole Nicky's watch then shot him?" Stella asked hoping to get Flack to see that the boys had been involved in the bank robbery that occurred moments before Nicky got shot.

"I can't right now," Don admitted.

"Let me save you the trouble, Flack, Cook admits to taking the Rolex but denies shooting Nicky," Hawkes replied.

"And you believe Johnny Cook and his lawyer," Flack asserted.

"Cook has no connection to Castro and has never used a weapon in any of his previous crimes. He's a snatch and run guy…that's it" Hawkes stressed.

"Think about it," Stella said. "Sam had to come up with something so he used the watch theft from three days ago to keep us from learning the truth."

"The truth!" Don repeated letting his voice get a little higher from annoyance. He just couldn't admit that Sam and Nicky were involved in any of this mess. "So far everything I'm hearing from the science guys is based on speculation."

"Castro was due to strike First Federation. We believe he was casing the branch," Hawkes stated.

"He saw Nicky and Sam robbing the bank, so he followed them into the ally and robbed them," Stella said. "Flack, this is the only scenario that makes sense."

"The gun I found on top of the trash can belong to those boys," Hawkes reaffirmed.

"But you have zero forensic evidence to prove that," Don insisted. "And, please, one of you tell me where one of those kids got a gun."

"You have to let go of your feelings for this kid, Flack," Stella replied. "Sam Harris was lying to you."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"Hey, daddy's princess," Don smiled into Madeline's face. He had just arrived home from the hospital with the good news that Nicky would made a full recovery. It was late but he was greeted by Madeline who was awake for a feeding.

Madeline smiled back at her father as Jess walked into their bedroom with the bottle. "I'll feed her," Don offered.

Jess nodded passing him the bottle and allowing herself to crawl back under the blankets. "So?" she asked.

"Nicky and Sam robbed the bank," Don admitted. "$933.00...their rent. Their dad died three months back and since then their mother has been having financial trouble. Nicky overheard her say she didn't think they would make rent this month."

"God," Jess sighed. "What some kids have to worry about."

"I know," Don said gazing at Madeline. "But Mac told the story to the media…with the donations made from the public the Harris's won't have to worry for awhile."

"That's good news," Jess said.

"And I called my father," Don said. "He's going to come Sunday. I need to work things out with him so Maddie and Matt can have a relationship with their grandfather."

"I'm glad," Jess smiled. "Want to hear about the rest of our day?"


	24. Chapter 23: Point of View

Chapter 23:

Point of View

The sun reflected off the stained glass windows of the church. Jess and Don stood at the altar. Baby Madeline wearing a simple and elegant christening gown rested in her father's arms while Baby Matthew looking so handsome in his christening suit rested in his mother's. To their left stood Stella and Mac as Madeline's godparents. In Stella's arms was Lucy - she had refused to sit in the front seat with her parents, wanting to be a part of the action To their right stood Jess's brother and wife, Ryan and Jillian as Matthew's godparents and their eleven month old daughter Kaitlyn who also wanted to be part of the ceremony. Neither Jess nor Don minded, they thought it was a good idea to make the kids apart of the Christening.

Behind them filling the church were the many family and friends that they loved and that loved them. Don turned his head to search the crowd for the hundredth time; his eyes meet Sam's and she shrugged. It was all she could do. Out of everyone that came to share this day with them, one notable person was missing: his father. Don turned back to face the priest. Was he disappointed that his father couldn't find the time to come to his only grandchildren's christening? Yes. And he was pissed. Was he going to let it ruin this day? No fucking way!

Don didn't have time to dwell on it because his attention was needed on the ceremony; Father Jacobs had finished with the god parents, "Names are an important part of everyone's life, and names are what give each and every one of us individuality," Father Jacobs said starting the naming portion of the ceremony. "Donald and Jessica, what names have you chosen for your children?"

"Matthew Jax and Madeline Jade," Don and Jess answered.

Father Jacobs looked at the twins. "Matthew and Madeline, your names were chosen with great care, and they were chosen just for you. We all hope that each of you will grow into a caring person who is healthy and happy and with wisdom to help you all through life. Donald and Jessica will you as parents care for Matthew and Madeline, keep them, clothed, sheltered, and protected, for as long as they need you, as best you can?"

"We will," Don and Jess declared.

"Will you comfort Matthew and Madeline when they are distressed; laugh with Matthew and Madeline when they are happy?" Father Jacobs recited.

"We will," Don and Jess replied.

"Will you try in every way possible to raise Matthew and Madeline in such a way that they will feel loved and secure?" Father Jacobs proclaimed.

"We will," Don and Jess repeated again.

Father Jacobs looked at Lucy and Kaitlyn, "Lucy and Kaitlyn, will you try and be kind to Matthew and Madeline and help look after them?" He usually said this line for siblings, but he understood that Lucy and Kaitlyn would be like the twins' siblings and wanted to include them somehow.

Jillian whispered into her daughter's ear. "Yes!" Kaitlyn squealed excitedly.

Stella whispered into Lucy's ear but Lucy had a mind of her own. "Baby," she yelled out pointing at the twins causing the church fill with laugher.

"I take that as a yes," Father Jacobs smiled then he moved forward taking Matthew first.

He walked over to the basin of water and lightly sprinkled water over Matthew's head. "Matthew Jax, you are named with water as a symbol of the common life which is in you and in the world about you. We welcome you to the community of life on earth and dedicate you to everything which is beautiful and truthful and good." Father Jacobs declared then passed Matthew back to Jess and took Madeline into his arms. He sprinkled water onto her head and repeated for her, "Madeline Jade, you are named with water as a symbol of the common life which is in you and in the world about you. We welcome you to the community of life on earth and dedicate you to everything which is beautiful and truthful and good."

Father Jacobs repositioned Madeline in his arms so he was able to hold Matthew too. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we officially welcome Matthew and Madeline. We wish you both a long life and happiness in a loving and peaceful world. May you both bring joy to your parents, your supporting adults, your family and friends. May you both contribute to making this world a better and happier place."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Madeline giggled as her mother rinsed the shampoo from her hair. "Man, she loves the water," Don commented walking into the bathroom with Matthew and joining Jess who was giving Madeline a bath.

He took a seat on the covered toilet. "Unlike buddy there," Jess smiled warmly at her son who was laughing at the rattle he had in his hand. "Okay, you are done," Jess said to Madeline carefully taking her out of the baby bathtub and placing her on the towel; Jess wrapped her up making sure Madeline would stay warm.

"I know," Don sighed. It was his turn to bath Matthew which meant screaming and constant crying.

"You've been awfully quiet," Jess mentioned changing the topic. "Your dad," Jess assumed.

Don shrugged, "It's no big deal…It's not the first time the Captain didn't show up to something important."

Jess turned from the spot on the floor where she sat once she had Madeline dressed so she was now facing Don. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For?" Don asked.

"I'm sorry your dad didn't show up and for pushing you to invite him in the first place," Jess clarified.

"Sorry enough to give Matthew his bath and give me Madeline?" Don smirked not letting the conversation turn serious.

"No," Jess chuckled. "Good tactic with changing the subject, though. I won't push, but I would like you to talk to me about this." And with that, she stood up and leaned into him placing her lips on him, "Because I love you."

Don nodded. "He missed everything," Don admitted to her. "Little league games, boy scouts' father/son trips, anything important to me. His excuse was always cop first: after he retired and work was no longer excuse, his new excuse became that he didn't like formal gatherings. That's why he missed whatever milestone his kids had. Translation: his ass was planted on a barstool somewhere and he couldn't get it together long enough to show up. It's why he missed my academy graduation, why he missed Kevin's swearing in ceremony, why he missed Sam's high school graduation. It's why he missed their christening," Don finished his rant. "I'm okay though," he went on. "You, Madeline, and Matthew are all I need."

Jess's heart broke a little for Don, but she wouldn't feel sorry for him; he didn't need that from her. "And we're not going anywhere," Jess promised.

Don leaned in and kissed her again. "I have a suggestion," Jess said against his lips. Both knew that it was enough touchy feely talk for one night.

"You're going bath Matthew," Don smirked.

"No, suck it up" Jess stated and added, "I was going to suggest: if you get Matthew bathed and in bed in an hour, I'll reward you by getting naked." With that Jess carried Maddie from the room.

"Okay, buddy," Don said to Matthew. "We're on the clock."

Not five minutes later, Jess walked back into the bathroom. "Mac," she said passing him the phone and taking over bath duty. Don left the room so he could hear Mac over Matthew's protest.

"Rain check on the nakedness," Don said disappointed walking back into the room. "The warrant on that case I told you about just came through."

Jess nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Don said. He turned to leave; as he reached the door he turned back, "Guess I got out of bath time after all."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She cuddled her pillow and closed her eyes. Her eyes were closed for mere seconds when suddenly the police radio began to crack. "10-108, need a bus at 675 Bowery," Dispatch ordered out.

Jess sat straight up in bed and her heart sunk; 675 Bowery was the address Don was at and 10-108 meant officer down.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess made her way up to Mac's apartment; since he was pushed off the balcony by the suspect last week, he had been laid up in his apartment. Mac was lucky this time, only sustaining a fractured wrist and several broken ribs. It could have been hell of a lot worse.

"Mac," Jess called once she unlocked the door using the key Stella gave her and making her way in.

"In here, Jess," Mac called.

Jess strolled into the living room to find Mac sitting on a sofa chair by the window.

"How're the ribs?"

"Broken," Mac replied. "Where are my godchildren?"

"With our baby-sister," Jess smiled. "As of of nine this morning, I'm back on official duty," Jess said proudly - she missed the twins already, but she was so glad to be back in the field.

"Welcome back, Angell," Mac grinned.

"Thanks," Jess replied

"Did Stella send you to check up on me?" Mac asked.

"Yes and no," Jess laughed. "She sent me with this lovely stack of paperwork which needs your signature. Adam will stop by tonight to pick 'em up."

"Stella needs all this stuff by tonight?" Mac eyed Jess.

"Yep," Jess confirmed.

"She has no pity for the injured," Mac smirked.

"She's enjoying playing boss," Jess laughed and pulled out the smart board. "I also was sent here to show you this. Photo was lifted from security footage from a bar in Queens."

Mac took a closer look. "Shane Casey is still posing as a cop.," he said.

"Yeah, still has Danny's stolen badge and debit card," Jess said. "Danny caught another charge on his card from an ATM in midtown. We're still trying to track him down."

"Did you bring me any good news?" Mac asked.

"Mmm, I brought you lunch…that's good," Jess declared showing him. "Orange chicken and rice: according to Stell this is your favorite."

"Smells great," Mac said as she passed him the fast food containers. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Jess asked coming around and looking out the window where Mac was staring.

"It's like a soap opera in this complex," Mac explained. "I had no idea what was going on in the world in the middle of the day until I got stuck in this chair."

"Mac Taylor," Jess said surprised. "You're spying on your neighbors. If I had broken ribs, I would be in bed watching T.V."

"Don't own one," Mac stated. "Plus this is more interesting. See that young lady? She is supposed to be in school."

Jess fixed her gaze on where Mac was looking to see a teenage girl and her boyfriend making out on the couch. "She's about to get caught," Mac went on. "Her mother is coming down the hall."

"She's in trouble," Jess commented seeing the mother began to yell…"Only to be a teenager again."

"Yeah," Mac agreed. "I was grounded every other weekend."

"Me too," Jess grinned. "Water?"

"Kitchen," Mac answered.

Jess nodded and headed that way. Mac glanced across the courtyard continuing to 'spy' on his neighbors as Angell put it. Mac's attention became fixed when he noticed one of his neighbors with a visitor. The visitor passed Mac's neighbor a silver suitcase. The neighbor opened it and pulled out a metallic canister. Something about the scene unfolding in front of him made Mac feel uneasy.

"Okay, I got water and forks 'cause if you're like me then you're chop stick challenged," Jess said reentering the living room. "I got to run, O'Bryan just called."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fed and watered," Mac smiled.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"He got two thousand dollars cash," Hawkes explained to Lindsay. "But no ID or wallet."

Jess walked into the restaurant's bathroom catching Hawkes's statement. "He had at least two hundred dollars more than that. When the bartender tried to check his ID, our vic said he forgot his wallet. Gave him two hundred cash to let it slide," Jess informed them.

"Bartender have any idea who did this?" Lindsay asked.

"He didn't even know there was an altercation; another customer found our vic when he came in to take a leak," Jess replied.

"Did you just use take a leak and altercation in the same sentence?" Lindsay chuckled.

"I did: Flack is rubbing off on me," Jess stated.

"I don't know what we're looking at here," Hawkes interrupted the girls. "No gun shot or stab wounds, no sign of head trauma. There's a bloody nose, but no bruising or swelling on the vic's face to suggest he was even punched."

"Maybe our guy knew how to duck and throw a couple jabs of his own," Jess suggested.

"Don't think so," Hawkes replied examining the vic's hands. "No defensive injures of any kind. His fists are clean. I don't think this guy landed a punch."

"Okay, so he wasn't the one looking for a fight," Jess concluded.

"Means the blood and skin on this mirror belongs to our attacker," Lindsay assumed. "His only weapon was his fists."

"He must have missed with his jab and landed with a well placed body shot causing internal damage and killed our vic," Hawkes theorized.

"So why didn't our John Doe fight back?" Lindsay wondered.

"Fear," Hawkes said.

"This guy," Jess stated.

"Hey, he's clearly sweating and those are urine stains on his pants," Hawkes pointed out.

"Who could make a big strong guy like that scared enough to pee his pants?" Jess asked.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"Adam was suppose to pick 'em up," Mac said regarding the paperwork. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Maybe," Don admitted. "I could have called, but I wanted to check in. O'Bryan just asked me to head the Shane Casey investigation. With Jess back we're no longer shorthanded. I'm not going to work on any new cases until the bastard is in custody."

"Good," Mac declared. "I've been telling Pete for weeks he needed to put you permanently on this case."

"Oh, Jess asked me to give you this," Don said passing him the file. "It's the case file of the new case they picked up today."

Mac took one look at the vic's photo and recognized him as the visitor from his neighbor's that morning; the guy who brought the sliver suitcase with the container inside. "We have a name on this vic?" Mac asked.

"Was still a John Doe when Jess handed me the file," Don replied. "Why?" he asked picking up something in Mac's voice.

"When were we dispatched to the scene?" Mac asked ignoring Don's question.

"Shortly after lunch," Don stated. "What's going on, Mac?"

"I believe I saw this guy this morning in that apartment over there," Mac said. "Maybe I'm getting cabin fever, but he and the guy who lives there looked like they were up to something."

Don raised his eyebrow and gave Mac a suspicious look. "I'll tell Jess," Don promised anyways. "I have to run…

"Just leave the case file," Mac cut in.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"Linds, Stell," Jess called down the corridor of the lab catching a glimpse of the two women she was looking for. Jess jogged down the hall to catch up with the girls who stopped and waited for her.

"You got an ID?" Stella asked hopefully.

"No, nothing yet," Jess replied. "However, I verified Troy Picozzi's story. He punched the mirror, but didn't lay a hand on our John Doe. His girlfriend, Jenna, confirmed they were out of the restaurant and in a cab at TOD."

Stella and Lindsay raised their eyebrows. "Before you say the girlfriend could be lying to cover his ass, he just walked out on her leaving her alone and pregnant. I don't think she's in the mood to lie for his stupid ass, plus the cab driver distinctly remembers the couple fighting in the back of his cab at TOD," Jess went on.

"Great so we're back to no suspects," Stella sighed.

"Well, I processed his clothing," Lindsay said. "The fabric was covered in disinfectant."

"That was the same results Sid got from the vic's skin," Stella declared.

"Right, it was also on his watch," Lindsay explained. "So I had Sid swab underneath where his watch would have been, no disinfectant."

"Only way that's possible is if the disinfectant was applied while he was wearing all of his clothes," Stella said.

"I'm not a scientist, but that makes no sense," Jess said.

"It doesn't," Lindsay and Stella agreed.

"Guys," Hawkes said walking out into the corridor holding a folder in his hand. "Tox results. The mark on his left hand was a chemical burn; a reaction to a very dangerous poison. "

"That explains the urine and sweat stains," Lindsay stated.

"And the nose bleed," Hawkes replied.

"So does this poison have a name?" Jess asked.

"As of now, no. But Sid is trying to narrow it down. However, Sid did say it was the fumes from the poison that caused our vic's death…it's deadly just from breathing it in," Hawkes exclaimed.

"Alright, we need to find out who this John Doe is, where he was before he died, and if anyone else out there came in contact with this mystery poison," Stella reasoned.

The three girls reached the elevator losing Hawkes on the way; Jess was about to say her goodbye when the elevator door opened; the two people that walked out were quite a shock. "Peyton," Lindsay, Stella, and Jess said together surprised to see the ME standing there in front of them. It had been almost two years since any of them had seen Peyton.

When she lived in New York, Peyton had became close with each one of the girls.

"Jess, Linds, Stell," Peyton exclaimed hugging her friends.

"Mac," Jess said looking over to the other person that got of the elevator. "What are you two doing here?"

"I think I might know a little something about your poisoned victim," Mac said.

"That's creepy even for you," Stella smirked. "We just found out he was poisoned."

"And I'm here to prove a man innocent," Peyton concluded.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

"I gathered a little information on your neighbor: Professor Kevin Scott…Angell is working on a complete background check," Lindsay declared walking into Mac's office where Stella, Peyton, and Mac were waiting for her findings. "He has a history of coming up with various conspiracy theories; sharing them with his students got him into a little bit of trouble."

"Every University had at least one unconventional professor," Peyton defended her friend.

"Come on Peyton," Mac said. "Look at this guy's views…water fluoridation, tsunami bombs, chemtrails."

"All this proves is Kevin is a little odd…not a murderer," Peyton said.

"Prints from the tape Peyton gathered show that both Kevin Scott and our John Doe touched the briefcase. The analysis of the paper from the bottom of the bird cage does not confirm evidence of poison," Lindsay told the group her findings.

"Thank you," Peyton said feeling vindicated. "I told you Kevin didn't poison his bird or kill your John Doe."

"Many poisons can evaporate within minutes. Just because it wasn't detected doesn't mean it wasn't there," Mac said…he was sure that Scott had something to do with all this.

Angell walked into Mac's office. "Okay," she said disrupting them. "I got that background on Scott; he was recently forced into retirement by the university eight months ago."

"He stopped teaching," Peyton said surprised. "He never mentioned it."

"Also, there are two recent arrests for public distribution," Jess went on.

"None of what you're saying sounds like the man I knew," Peyton sighed.

"Well, we have nothing that connects Kevin Scott to the poison or to our John Doe's death," Stella said.

"Not John Doe anymore," Jess interrupted. "Ivan Paluck, he was an employee of a biotech lab on Hedge Island."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:

Jess walked into her apartment after a long, weird day. The first case back was definitely one for the books. Turns out Kevin wasn't involved in Ivan's death. They were partners and Ivan accidentally poisoned himself with the Sarin that he had smuggled of the island for Kevin. However, Kevin wasn't that innocent. He had planned to use the Sarin at the event Peyton was here to attend; to insert the poison into the air vents of the Manhattan Enrichment Conservatory. Jess shuttered at the thought of how many people could have lost their lives tonight if they hadn't stopped Kevin in time.

"Hey, beautiful," Don said as Jess walked into the living room where Don was folding the laundry.

"Hey, handsome," Jess smiled. "Where are my babies?"

"Sleeping," Don replied. "I got home an hour ago and they were out."

Jess crashed onto the couch next him. "I hear Peyton is in town," Don said.

"She's been here for a few days; she's going to drop by tomorrow…see the babies before her flight back to London," Jess replied. "Anything on Casey?"

Don shook his head. "Danny has joined the task force, too, now. Mac lifted his suspension today."

Jess let her head fall back and her eyes close. "Jess," Don whispered.

"Umm…" she mumbled feeling exhausted.

"Marry me," Don said.

"Didn't I already say yes to that? That's why I got the ring," Jess smirked opening her eyes.

"I mean marry me soon; I don't want to wait until 2011 to be your husband," Don clarified.

"Okay," Jess said. "How about next week?"


	25. Chapter 24: wedding day

Chapter 24:

Wedding Day

Jess stood in her childhood bedroom staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back half way with curls flowing throughout. A white halter wedding gown covered her curves in all the right places. Her mother's diamond bracelet hung off her wrist; the same one Lillian Angell wore on her wedding day. "Wow," her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. Jess turned around to face him. "You look wonderful," Cliff spoke softly trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. It was hard; seeing his youngest, his little princess, in her wedding dress melted his heart.

Jess glided towards him wrapping her slender arms around his pot-belly waist, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Jessie-bean," he replied.

Jess pulled back smiling at the one person who had stood by her and been part of every important moment of her life. She was lucky to have her dad and her brothers. Funny, how weddings made everyone a little more emotional. "So where are those bridesmaids of yours?" Cliff asked. He wanted to talk to Jess before the ceremony and didn't want to be interrupted by the girls.

"Downstairs," Jess answered. "They're making sure everything is perfect." Getting a wedding together in one week proved to be an impossible task. Instead, Jess managed to do it in three weeks. It was going to be a simple wedding. They were getting married by Father Jacobs in the backyard of her dad's home. The reception and dance would followed at Sullivan's Bar. Guests were limited to imitate family and friends.

"I have something for you," Cliff smiled.

"Dad, you did enough," Jess stated. He had bought her wedding dress, rented the chairs for the backyard, covered the cost of the decorations for the ceremony, and, last night, he had handed Jess a check for thousand dollars as part of their wedding gift.

"It's not from me," Cliff clarified confusing Jess as he passed her a package. It was addressed to her, but it had Cliff's mailing address on it. Jess gasped recognizing the return address.

Jess ripped the package open. "What is it?" Cliff asked.

Jess sat on the edge of her bed opening the letter that came with it first. "Dear Jessica,"

Jess began to read out loud, "Thank you so much for the wedding invitation; I was touched that you considered me family enough to invite me to share your special day with you. However, and I hope you understand, New York is not a place I want to be right now. It's the city that took my daughter away from me. Being in the city Holly loved will just be a constant reminder of her. Something I'm just not ready for. You and Holly were so close, like sisters, and I don't know if I ever thanked you for being such a good friend to my girl. I also wanted to thank you for staying in touch with me over this last year it has meant the world to me." Jess stopped for a moment in order to regain some control over her emotions; she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued the letter, "I send with this letter a necklace that Joanne wore the day we were married. It was passed to Holly after her mother's death; she swore when she got married she would wear the necklace too. I want you to have it; I truly believe Holly would have wanted you to have it. Wear it on your day or keep it as a reminder of our girl. It's up to you. Congratulations Jessica, I wish you nothing but happiness. Please keep in touch. Sincerely, Dennis Scott."

"You alright?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah," Jess sniffled. "Thank god for waterproof mascara is all I have to say."

Cliff smiled softly at her. "Here," Cliff said taking the necklace from the box and placing it around his daughter's neck. "There; you look perfect."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

The cool spring air blew across Don's face as he stood at the front of the garden. Behind him stood his groomsman: Danny who filled the role of best man, Mac, Curtis - his first cousin on his mother's side; they were close growing up and had stayed that way on into their adult lives. Since his brother was unable to get leave on such short notice, it was important to have at least one family member stand up with him. Morgan - a friend of his - they meet in the academy, went through the rookie stage together and remained good friends finished the line of groomsmen. Lastly Jess's nephew, Dylan stood playing the role of ring bearer. Danny leaned forward. "I saw Jess earlier…she looked beautiful," he whispered.

"Jess looks beautiful every day," Don smirked.

Danny chuckled. "Not like this. I bet you will shed a few tears, but just a few don't start blubbering like an idiot."

"What? You got a pool going or something?" Don said raising his eyebrow.

"Not just me," Danny winked. "So a few tears….160 bucks on the line."

"Thanks best man," Don replied sarcastically.

Father Jacobs leaned over. "You ready for Jessica?" he asked Don. The Angells' held a special place in Father Jacobs's heart. He had known Jess since the day she was born. He had married each Angell child and Christened all five of them and all eleven grandbabies. He was posing the question to Donald now because he knew how stubborn Jessica was.

"Been ready for her since the day we met," Don smiled.

The beautiful sound of Canon D began to soar through the air signaling it was time for the bridal march. Don straightened up and turned to wait for his bride to appear.

First to enter was Jess's cousin, Kelly, in a light blue strapless scalloped-hem bridesmaid dress carrying a bouquet of white lilies. Her auburn waist length hair was pulled back into a beautiful updo with small blue lilies woven throughout. She stopped mid aisle waiting for her groomsman, Morgan to walk down and meet her. Morgan reached her; they looped their arms around and made their way up the rest of the aisle. They parted, Kelly going left to stand in the back on the bride's side, Morgan returned to his place on the groom's side.

Lindsay came next wearing the same dress and carrying the same white lilies. Her light brown shoulder length hair was curled and left down. A blue lily lay entangled in the do. She stopped mid aisle and waited for Curtis to come down and meet her. Curtis reached her; they looped their arms around and made their way up. Again they parted once they reached the altar, Lindsay joining Kelly and Curtis returning to his spot.

Stella followed Lindsay in the same dress, her brown mess of curls pulled back into an updo blue lilies woven throughout. She was followed by the maid of honor, Jillian whose short blonde hair was curled and left down, she too wore a blue lily on the side of the hairstyle.

Jess's niece and flower girl, Gracie, entered last in her princess gown; the beaded detail around the neckline in light blue. Her blonde curls glistened in the sunlight as she walked down the aisle carrying her bouquet of blue lilies. Gracie stopped mid aisle waiting for Dylan to walk down and meet her. The brown hair boy took his cousin's hand and together they made their way down the rest of the aisle.

All the bridal party had made it to the front. The congregation stood and the wedding march began to play. Jess smiled at her father as the music started to play cueing her entrance. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Flack?" Cliff asked her looping his arm into hers.

Jess smiled at her father as she fixed her own blue bouquet of lilies in her hands.

"Since the day we met," Jess replied as they stepped out of the house onto the aisle and slowly walked up. Don saw her coming and his breathe left him. She looked gorgeous in jeans and a t-shirt, but there were no words to describe, to comprehend, how stunning Jess looked coming down that walkway.

Don tilted back. "If you win this pool, I get half," he whispered to Danny feeling the emotion build in the back of his throat. Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are going to give me away when Father Jacobs asks, right?" Jess whispered to her father as they reached about half way.

"You're not mine to give away," Cliff replied. "And you're not becoming Don's either."

"You're wrong," Jess stated. "I've always been yours, I'm your little girl. I will always be your little girl, but from today on I'm Don's and Don is mine."

Cliff and Jess reached the anterior, pausing next to the front row of seats to wait for

Father Jacobs. Christine was standing next to the side seat holding Madeline. Madeline seeing her mother standing next to her reached her arms out and started to fuss in Christine's arms. "Shh," Christine tried to calm her granddaughter. She been married to Cliff long enough to consider his five kids hers and their kids her grandchildren.

"It's okay, Christine. I'll take her," Jess said reaching out for Maddie. Jess knew Maddie wanted her; since she returned to work, both Madeline and Matthew had been clinging to both her and Don. Christine nodded taking the bouquet so Jess would have her hands free for Maddie. Jess positioned Maddie on her hip and twined her arm around her father's again.

"Ready?" Father Jacobs asked.

Jess nodded, but was interrupted by Matthew who began to fuss in Samantha's arms. If his sister was getting up with mommy than he was getting up with daddy. Don smiled strolling over to his sister and son; he took Matthew into his arms too and walked back to his spot.

"Now we're ready," Jess laughed.

Father Jacobs stepped forward grinning from ear to ear. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Donald Flack, Jr. and Jessica Angell in holy matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Father Jacobs paused for a moment when no one spoke he went on, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Cliff answered passing Jess's free hand to Don's and taking a seat next to Christine.

Father Jacobs smiled and turned to Don, "Donald, do you take Jessica for your lawful wedded wife to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Don answered.

"Jessica, do you take Donald for your lawful wedded husband to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Father Jacobs asked.

"I do," Jess answered.

"Donald, please repeat after me," Father Jacobs requested.

"I Donald Timothy Flack, Jr, take you, Jessica Lillian Angell, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," Don repeated after the priest.

"Jessica, please repeat after me," Father Jacobs instructed.

"I, Jessica Lillian Angell, take you, Donald Timothy Flack, Jr. to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," Jess repeated.

"May I have the rings?" Father Jacobs asked.

Danny bent forward handing the wedding rings to the Minster. "Take Matt for a minute," Don said to Danny. He wanted to concentrate on Jess and it was difficult with a squirmy fourteen week old in his arms. Jess turned to Jillian and passed her Madeline too. She was calmer now so Jess just hoped she would stay that way long enough to get the rings on.

Don stepped forward taking both Jess hands. "You look beautiful," he mouthed to her.

Father Jacobs waited until the couple was ready. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," Father Jacobs stated with regards to Jess's ring and passed it to Don.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Don said slipping the ring onto Jess's left finger.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," Father Jacobs continued passing Don's ring to Jess.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Jess, beaming, slipped the ring onto Don's finger.

"It is time to sign the register," Father Jacobs stated; as the register was signed the song Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship filled the backyard.

Coming back from the register, Don and Jess took back the twins who were starting to fuss again. Maddie on her mother's hip and Matthew on his father's; their free hand holding on to each other.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day - with each passing year. Donald and Jessica are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Donald and Jessica have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." Father Jacobs proudly announced, "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Don leaned down and placed his lips on his wife's. The kiss started simple but intensified in passion quietly. "I love you," Don whispered against her lips then he pulled back a bit and tenderly brushed away the tears of joy that had formed in her eyes.

"I love you, too," Jess replied. Looking up into his eyes, she saw a few tears had formed there too. Today was the happiest day of their lives; only the day Maddie and Matt came into the world could tie with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack, Jr.," Father Jacobs announced.

Jess and Don turned to face their guests who were now standing on their feet and applauding the couple. Jess leaned into his ear, "Danny just won the pool."

A/N: So Yay they are married. I'm going to pick the links in my profile for Jess' wedding gown and the other things that were in the wedding. If you want to check it out. One more chapter to go for this one and maybe an epilogue depending on how the next chapter goes.


	26. Chapter 25: Vacation Getaway

Chapter 25:

Vacation Getaway

"Are you nuts?" Jess questioned as she fastened Maddie in her Jolly Jumper for the very first time. She walked back over to the couch and watched Maddie who looked a little confused.

"Well I haven't been diagnosed," Lindsay replied sarcastically. "And what is so insane with going on vacation?"

"It's not the vacation part," Jess explained. "It's the whole not telling anyone where you're going part. Shane Casey is still out there."

Lindsay sighed and walked back to the living room from Jess's kitchen where she was filling up Lucy's sipping cup. "And?" Lindsay asked trying to get to Jess's point. "Here, baby," she said passing Lucy her cup. Lucy lay next to Matthew who was underneath his play mat playing with the toys hanging from it; Lucy scooted closer underneath to play with Matthew. She was in awe of him.

"_Seriously?" _Jess demanded as Lindsay sat on the couch next to Jess. "Linds, you are not that naïve."

"I know you think Casey is coming after Danny but…" Lindsay started to justify, but Jess interrupted.

"I don't think…. I know," Jess stated. "Shane is diabolical. He escaped police custody twice. You cannot sit there and honestly think Shane randomly decided to steal Danny's wallet and badge. You were here last time, you know what this guy is capable of," Jess ranted.

"Why would he come over Danny?" Lindsay asked. "Plus Mac wouldn't have granted us vacation time if he thought Shane was out there looking for Danny."

Jess raised her eyebrows astonished at how, to be blunt, stupid Lindsay was being, "Well Mac signed the vacation request because you two deserved to get away and you do. That's not what I'm disagreeing with…"

"I know: it's the not telling anyone where we're going," Lindsay agreed.

"And the no cell phone," Jess added, "and to answer your earlier question: Danny arrested him, he doesn't respond well to that."

"So did Flack," Lindsay reasoned.

"But there was no connection there. Shane connected to Danny cause of the brother thing and Danny crushed his belief that Ian was innocent." Jess continued, "If you tell me where you're staying and a number to reach you, I'll back off."

"Okay, okay," Lindsay gave in feeling Jess might have a point. "We're staying…"

But the ringing of the phone interrupted Lindsay. "Hold that thought," Jess smiled seeing the caller ID; she answered the telephone, "Flack."

"That sounds so weird," her husband's voice came through the phone.

Jess giggled into the phone, "So what's up?"

"We got him," Jess could practically hear the smile in his voice. "We got Shane Casey."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"They are doing _what_?" Jess asked as she and Don headed back to the precinct from Tillary's where they had breakfast. It took Jess an entire year to go back to her favorite diner, but she finally did it a few weeks after the twins were born. Jess refused to let Cade take anything else from her.

"Holding Casey at the DA's office," Don answered shaking his head in disgust. "The brass and DA wants a perp walk: parade him in front of the world to show batman got nothing on them."

Jess sighed, "It worries me that Casey is in custody, but not behind bars."

"Jess, they have him secured," Don replied.

Jess shrugged, "This guy is smarter then we give him credit for…he's pulled a freakin' Houdini act _twice."_

Don slipped his arm around Jess's shoulders, "I wanted to toss his stupid ass into a cell and throw away the key, but politics…what're ya going to do?" Don added, "Do you know, the brass actually asked Mac and O'Bryan if they wanted to be in on the perp walk?"

"I bet they jumped on it," Jess laughed.

"Right," Don shaking his head. "Oh…how did the interrogation go?"

Jess looked over confused with the change of subject. "Interr….oh Linds," Jess laughed as the light bulb went off, "She cracked."

"So where are they going?" Don asked.

"I have no idea," Jess smirked.

"Thought you said she cracked," Don eyed her.

"She did," Jess replied. "But before she could tell me, you called with the news that Casey was in custody. So she went back to keeping it secret and I didn't press the issue anymore. I only wanted to know 'cause there was a nut job on the loose. I get them wanting to run away and not tell anyone where they're going."

"We're next," Don smiled. "Honeymoon, Mrs. Flack."

"You're right it does sound weird," Jess joked. "Someday."

Together, they decided it was best to postpone a honeymoon for the time being. Neither wanted to leave Madeline and Matthew for that length of time and, financially, it made more sense to take whatever money they would spend on some lavish trip and use it as a down payment for that house they both wanted.

"Oh, I have to show you something," Jess randomly stated. She slowed their pace and pulled out her cell phone. "Here it is. I took it last night."

They came to a complete stop on the sidewalk; Don took the phone into his hand to get a better look at the photo. Don's lips began to curl as a gigantic grin formed on his face at the sight of Maddie in her jolly jumper. The little girl wearing her mother's smile, her tiny arms in the air from excitement, her chubby little legs pushing her in the air as Jess took the photo mid jump. "She clearly is enjoying it," Don said clicking next to see the following photo.

"I got video too," Jess laughed. "Matthew isn't too fussy on it."

Don let an awe escape his mouth finally focusing on the next photo: Matthew sound asleep on his back underneath his play mat; Lucy laid next to him also asleep, his fist tightly wrapped around Lucy's finger. "Lucy is in love," Jess giggled.

"That's my boy," Don chuckled. "Girlfriend at four months."

"Ugh!" Jess groaned.

"Older woman at that," Don continued his joke.

Jess rolled her eyes and took back her phone. They continued their way to the precinct laughing and joking with each other. They made it to the steps when Don's phone rang.

"Flack," Don answered. "You're kidding me."

Jess looked back at Don and knew something was wrong as he clicked the end button. "Casey," Don said, "just escaped."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"Morons," O'Bryan growled pacing around the bullpen, Angell and Flack right behind him trying to get anything he knew, but O'Bryan was in a mood. "Only a moron would put a serial killer in a room with no bars on the windows and one guard." O'Bryan continued to complain about the mess that was now on his hands because of the upper ups. O'Bryan stopped mid pace spinning around to face his detectives, "I want you on this, Angell." He bawled, "This case is priority, I want this sick son of a bitch behind bars." With that motivational speech, O'Bryan turned and stomped back to his office slamming the doors to deal with the phone calls from the mayor's office, no doubt.

Flack rubbed his brow. "Okay, I'll set up the task force," he said taking charge. "And we need to add extra patrols at subway stations. Set up a perimeter." Jess nodded. "You want to set up car stops at bridges and tunnels. And we should get his picture out to all bus terminals and airports," Don continued.

"I can do that," Jess said as Mac appeared beside them.

"But?" Don asked catching the tone in Jess's voice and look on Mac's face.

"Casey is not leaving the city," Jess concluded. "He made his way to New York after escaping from Pennsylvania State Prison. If I were a fugitive, I would have run to somewhere with a beach and no extradition laws."

"He has unfinished business," Don deduced.

"Danny," Mac spoke for the first time since he arrived. "I just called their apartment. Got no answer. They've left already. Tell me Lindsay told you where she was going."

Jess could only shake her head _no_. "Let me get this straight," Flack said. "Lindsay and Danny are out there somewhere with no cell phone, no idea Casey is back on the streets, and we have no idea where they are."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

"Any luck finding Lindsay and Danny?" Jess asked approaching Don who was staring up at the body hanging from the tree.

"Nope," Don said. "Adam is doing all his technical magic but unless Lindsay turns on her cell we can't track them."

"Credit cards?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head, "Doubtful…they are like us that way, rather pay cash then fool around with paying bills."

Jess groaned; the worry bubbled in her stomach growing with each hour that Casey was out there. "So this is Casey's old cell mate?" she asked looking up at the body too. They had been looking for Ethan Ganz all morning figuring that he had helped Casey once before and might help him again. Unfortunately, since the man was currently hanging from a tree, that theory just went out the window.

Stella and Mac arrived at the scene and approached Don and Jess just as Jess's cell phone went off. She excused herself and walked away from the chaos.

"Washington Square Park was not listed as one of Ethan Ganz's hang outs," Don smirked. He was worried about his friends but he couldn't help it…wit was a defense mechanism.

He caught Stella's glare, "Sorry I couldn't resist. Park's employee called it in, je found Ganz around nine."

"This tree is symbolical," Mac stated. "Called the hang man's tree. Traders and thieves were hung from it during the revolutionary war."

"Maybe Casey thought Ganz betrayed him somehow," Stella speculated based on what Mac said about the tree.

"This guy is like five nuggets short of a happy meal," Don said, "now he's got a code of ethics."

A tarp was laid on the ground and the body was cut down and placed atop. Jess strolled back to the area with a frown on her face and panic in her eyes that she wasn't able to hide despite her best attempts. "Jess," Stella said.

"That was Adam," Jess explained. "Lindsay and Danny's home phone was tapped. I'm guessing courtesy of our boy here." She said knowing his record, "If Ganz found out where they are to then Casey knows too."

Mac heard Jess's words, but his attention was drawn somewhere else. The shirt on Ganz's body: a police academy shirt. "98-06." He read the company number, "That's Danny's company number at the police academy."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess and Don walked into Adam's domain, no further in finding Lindsay and Danny and feeling completely useless.

"Ugh!" Adam cursed slamming down on the keyboard. "What makes us think Lindsay is even going to turn on her cell? Danny left his…why did she take hers? Plus they sat right over there and promised each other no cell phones while on vacation, Lindsay's idea…no way she's going to turn it on especially since they both think psycho killer dude is in jail."

"Because inevitably her camera batteries will die or she will fill her memory card and she'll resort to the camera in her phone," Jess stated. "I do it all the time with the twins."

The words had just left Jess's mouth when Lindsay's phone popped up on the grid. "Got it!" Adam declared happily. "They're somewhere along the southern shore." He continued triangulating the location, "We're locked on….Amagansett."

"The lighthouse" Stella said walking into the room.

"The one bit of information we got from Lindsay was they were going to a lighthouse but she didn't tell us which one," Jess went on.

"'Amagansett Point Light," Hawkes said finding the lighthouse.

"That's where they are," Mac said.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Red and blue lit up the night sky. Jess and Stella held on to Lindsay and Lucy. "He's gonna kill him," Lindsay sobbed out.

Casey had been waiting in the empty lighthouse for the Messer family. Showing compassion, Casey let Lindsay and Lucy go but he still had Danny up there at gunpoint. Don and the Amagansett PD were storming the lighthouse and Mac was in the helicopter with the technical plan. Jess and Stella normally would have stormed the light, too, taking down the evil villain. But their friend needed them more; so, they stayed back being a hero in a different way.

"It's going to be all right," Jess said trying to sound more hopeful then she felt. There was nothing stopping Casey from shooting Danny. She prayed Don would reach them in time.

Lucy began to sob; she was wet, tired, and hungry. Also, at only thirteen months, she knew something was wrong feeding off her mother's anxiety. "It's okay, Luce," Stella whispered into the scared little girl's ear.

Time seemed to stand still as the women waited and waited for an outcome. Silence filled the area; only the sound of the waves brushing against the cliffs and the roar of the helicopter could be heard. They prayed silently and hoped, never letting each other go. Suddenly, the sky lit up from the helicopter and the lighthouse light. The girls looked up: watching and waiting. It was planned to turn the lights on in sync with the hope to blind Casey, giving Danny and the entrance team the needed time to take Casey down. Next came the sound of glass smashing and a person came flying out of the window. He managed to cling onto the edge of the lighthouse his body dangling over the surging ocean. "It's not Danny," Lindsay murmured. She had no idea who it was; from where they were standing, it was impossible to tell. It was her hopeful thinking that it wasn't her husband who was suspended from a lighthouse hanging over a surging ocean filled with jagged rocks.

"It's not Danny," Jess said spotting another figure grabbing a hold of the man's hand that was dangling from the lighthouse, trying to pull him up. "Casey wouldn't try and save Danny."

Although it was a reasonable conclusion, neither girl could be sure from the ground that was what was happening up there in the tower. Without warning, whoever was hanging from the tower lost their grip and plunged the one hundred and ten feet down into the rough sea.

Minutes ticked forward, Danny emerged from the lighthouse with Don right behind him. Lindsay let the breathe she was holding out and ran over to her husband. Danny engulfed his family into his arms never wanting to let them go.

"It was Casey?" Jess asked Don who walked over to her and Stella.

Don nodded wrapping his own arms around his wife. "We need a vacation," he whispered into her ear.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess yawned as she hung up the phone in the living room and headed straight towards the bedroom. Don looked up from Maddie who was giggling from the belly kisses he had been giving her. Matthew lay next to his sister waiting for his turn.

"Lindsay okay?" Don asked.

"They are shaken, but they'll be fine," Jess replied crawling onto the bed. "They are going to spend the rest of their vacation together locked in their apartment."

"Mac called while you were talking to Linds," Don said. "Coast Guard just recovered Casey's body."

"Thank God, it's over," Jess sighed picking up Matthew and letting him rest on her shoulder.

Don picked Maddie up and scooted next to Jess letting her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Let's just stay like this," Jess suggested.

"Sure," Don agreed wrapping his free arm around her shoulder.

"I'm serious," Jess said letting her eyes close. "I want to stay just like this, only you, me and these two."

"Block out the world too?" Don asked.

"We so need to," Jess sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing I got us the weekend off," Don smiled.

Jess looked over into his eyes, "And that is why I love you."

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

A/N: That was the chapter based on the season finale. I had to have Jess as the voice of reason here, anyone else think it was weird that Lindsay and Danny would leave their cell phones behind and not tell anyone where they were going with Casey on the loose and no one seem to think hey the psycho might be going after Danny. When Mac is looking at Ganz' body and states he's going after Danny, I was screaming at the tv…no duh, I figured that out ten episodes ago when Casey's prints first turned up on Danny's dog tags but I digress. I decided there will be an epilogue. And then I'm done with this series. I can't write Jess into season 7 it's too hard with the twins and with Stella leaving I would either have to write her into it or work with the new character and I think that would be too difficult. However, I do have two more stories bubbling in my head.


	27. Epilogue: Time Heals All

Epilogue:

Time Heals All

Jess stood in the kitchen and glanced around her home at the boxes that filled the tiny apartment; she let out a little sigh. "Why do you look sad?" Don asked coming around the corner and joining her in the kitchen.

Jess shrugged. It was silly: she been counting down the days to the move for the past month, but now they were leaving their first home - even if it was originally Don's apartment - it was still their first home and now she found herself becoming sentimental.

"It's silly," Jess replied feeling her husband's arms wrap around her.

"You're the one who couldn't wait to get out of here," Don reminded her.

"I know but this place has so many memories," Jess reasoned. "The first time we made love was here and this is where Maddie and Matt took their first steps, said their first words…It's just hard to say good-bye."

"I agree," Don said allowing her to turn around in his arms so they were facing each other.

"We've had a lot of good times here, but we've out grown the two bedroom apartment. Maddie and Matt get their own room in the new place and so will Jeremy." Jess beamed as Don moved his hands from her hips to rest on her still trim belly. The pregnancy was something they had just discovered and both were thrilled over the news.

"Lauren Holly," Jess corrected. "It's a girl, I know. Mother's intuition."

Two years after her best friend's death, Jess was finally able to think of the memories without having her heart ache. She could smile at the thought of Holly. This time around, she wanted to honor her friend and if the baby in her tummy was a girl, Jess wanted Holly to be a part of her name.

"When it's a boy, I get to name him: Jeremy Isaac," Don replied smugly so sure it was a boy.

Jess opened her mouth to disagree, but she was silenced by Don's lips.

"Moving crew is here…Urg!" Danny groaned walking into the apartment. "Is that all you two do? No wonder Jess is knocked up again."

Don and Jess pulled back from each other, Jess glanced at Danny and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't annoy the moving crew or you'll be moving the boxes yourself," Danny warned.

"We still have Mac, Sheldon, Adam, and Sid," Jess retorted.

"Plus, we'd probably get more work done without you, Messer," Don joked.

"No probably to it," Mac smiled coming into the apartment followed by the rest of the moving crew. "Matthew would be more help."

"And he's only thirteen months," Jess teased Danny.

Danny put a pretend hurt look on his face. "Anyhow," Don laughed, "time to get serious, we have a lot of work to do and we have to be out today."

Danny nodded then added to Jess. "Linds will meet you at the new house once Lucy and Aaron wakes from their nap." Aaron Gregory Messer came into the world nine months after the incident with Shane Casey. Conceived that very same night, he was the light that came from a horrible situation.

"Sounds perfect," Jess smiled. "Looks like ours have already woken up." Jess added hearing the soft cry of a stirring Madeline. Jess untangled herself from Don's arms and made her way into the nursery.

"Let's start moving these boxes," Mac said taking charge as usual.

With Mac in charge it didn't take long for the apartment to empty of boxes and the trucks downstairs to become full. "Jess," Don called making his last trip into the apartment to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, "the guys and I are leaving for the house now."

"Okay," Jess replied appearing from the bedroom with two toddlers in tow. "I'm going to do a quick diaper change then I'll be right behind you."

Don nodded, "And don't forget we need to leave our keys for Mr. Perez."

Jess walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse; she pulled out her keys, she easily slipped one off the ring and placed it on the counter next to Don's. "Don't look so sad," Don said to her. "We'll make plenty of new memories at the house, won't we kiddos?" With that he swung Maddie into his arms as she had been reaching to get up with her father.

"Yes!" Maddie squealed excitedly.

Jess smiled taking Matthew into her arms too. "I know; it's just an end of…" Jess started to say but Don interrupted.

"Not an end to anything….it's a new beginning," Don moved towards her and lightly brushed his lips against Jess's.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Jess hung the last outfit into Madeline's closet which emptied another box, but she was nowhere near finished unpacking. But that was it; she was done for the night. She was just too tired to unpack anything else. Jess stood up from where she was kneeling on the floor and headed towards the door. Jess stopped momentarily and glanced around the princess themed room. Jess smiled this was perfect for their little princess. Madeline was very much a girly-girl: that side of her personality already shine through. And her brother was a true boy already loving sports and, to Jess's dismay, Matthew was a true Rangers fan just like his dad. It was fine, she still had Maddie and the baby in her belly; somewhere Jess would get a Devils fan. Jess laughed feeling sentimental again. _Must be hormones_, she thought turning the light off in Maddie's room and making her way down the stairs to the den where Don and the twins were staring at the laptop.

"I'm done with Maddie's summer clothes," Jess announced. "And I'm done for the night."

"Good," Don smiled. "It's Stella."

Jess grinned and walked over to the couch. The twins were sitting on the floor in front of Don's lap; he was sitting on the couch, computer resting on the coffee table. The twins were just starting to talk, mostly monosyllabically, but when Stella was on the webcam they tended to just wave at her; not really understanding that she was 1173 miles away in New Orleans. When Stella received a job offer there to head up her own lab, she jumped at the new opportunity. "Hey, Stell," Jess said taking a seat on the couch too. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Stella replied. "Starting to get impatient now through, I can't wait to give my babies hugs and kisses. And to hold Aaron for the first time."

"What time is your flight getting in again?" Don asked.

"Quarter after three," Stella replied. "Mac is picking me up at the airport; then barbecue at Linds'."

"Alright, we will see you than," Jess stated yawning.

"Mommy tired?" Stella asked.

Jess nodded. "Night guys," Stella waved. "Night Maddie Moo. Night Matthew Boo."

"Nighty Ella," Maddie said to the computer and began to blow kisses to her Auntie Ella as she called her, not having mastered the St sound yet.

"Bye-bye," Matthew called waving his hands at Stella. Stella blew kisses back before signing out leaving the computer screen back.

"Okay, kiddos," Don said. "Time for bed."

Maddie and Matthew pulled themselves up using the coffee table and crawled up into their parents' laps. Jess let her head fall onto Don's shoulder. "You're still coming with me tomorrow, right?" Jess asked.

"Of course," Don said, "I promised you. I understand how important tomorrow it is to you."

"Love you," Jess yawned again.

"Yep bedtime," Don laughed.

:-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-: :-: :-: :-: :-: :-:-:

Don pulled into the parking lot, put the car into park and looked toward Jess in the passenger seat. "I'm sure," Jess answered his unasked question.

Don nodded opening his door and getting out of the car. He made his way over to Jess's side and placed his arm tenderly around her shoulder. The twins were with Mac surprising Stella at the airport. "I'm ready to do this now," Jess continued as they made their way up the little trail.

"I know you are," Don replied.

"It took me longer then I liked," Jess said. "But it's time."

"Everyone grieves differently; it took me ten years to go back to my mom's grave." Don reasoned.

"It took me years to find the strength to visit mine too," Jess smiled weakly. "But this is different."

Don pulled her closer to him and a comfortable silence fall between them. It was a short walk to the end of the trail. Jess began to look for the name she had come to see. It didn't take long for her to find it. Jess gently rubbed her fingers over the name she been looking for: Holly L. Scott. Today was May 20th, 2011 meaning it was the second anniversary of Holly's death. Jess wanted to visit her friend's grave, but it was impossible at the moment because Holly was buried in Wisconsin. Instead, Jess decided to visit the Memorial Wall that contained the names of all the fallen heroes of the NYPD.

Don stood back giving Jess her space but he didn't move far. Jess gently laid the Lilies on the bottom of the memorial. "You've missed everything," Jess whispered to the stone staring at the name. "You were supposed to be here for all this."

Don listened as Jess went on to tell Holly about Madeline and Matthew. How Madeline was a complete girly-girl. And Matthew was a Rangers fan to Jess's dismay. About their wedding and how beautiful it was. Jess told her all about work and that she made first grade detective. She told her about Aaron and about Stella's big move. She told her about the new girl Joe who everyone liked and was fitting into the lab role nicely. She told her about baby Lauren or baby Jeremy in her tummy. She told her how, three months ago, Simon Cade was killed during a prison riot by another inmate. Jess told her about the new house. Finally finishing with, "But I'm sure you knew all this from where you are. I miss you."

Jess turned and walked over to Don. "I'm ready," she said brushing away a few tears.

Don wrapped his arms around Jess. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jess smiled. "I will always miss her, but it doesn't ache anymore."

"Lindsay's?" Don asked wondering if she would like to take some time just to process today before going over.

"Yep," Jess replied.

They walked back down the trail hand in hand. Jess smiled. "What are you grinning about?" Don asked

"Oh, nothing," Jess replied. Jess thought of the reasons she had to smile and she smiled harder. She had never been happier. Holly not being here was bitter sweet, but she was happy. The road to get here was long and bumpy but time really did heal all.

The End!

A/N: So that's it another story finished. Hopefully I did the ending justice and thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
